


Two Evils

by Ashowott



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashowott/pseuds/Ashowott
Summary: Northside versus Southside. Lodge versus Serpent.Katherine Sofía Lodge sits dumbfounded as Archie recounts the night. She could all but feel the echo of the gunshot, the scream from Archie's lungs, the pain Fred felt. Jason Blossom and now Fred Andrews.When the Lodge family dragged their asses to Riverdale - 'the town with pep!' -, Kat never imagined she'd be thrown into a murder mystery, nor did she imagine her twin sister playing Scooby-Doo with the town's Nancy Drew and co.





	1. Prologue

Katherine Sofía Lodge sits dumbfounded as Archie recounts the night. She could all but feel the echo of the gunshot, the scream from Archie's lungs, the pain Fred felt. _Jason_ _Blossom_ _and_ _now_ _Fred_ _Andrews_.

When the Lodge family dragged their asses to Riverdale - ' _the_ _town_ _with_ _pep_!' -, Kat never imagined she'd be thrown into a murder mystery, nor did she imagine her twin sister playing Scooby-Doo with the town's Nancy Drew and co. Town life was definitely different from the New York City life she was used to. In her old life, Kat would spend hours wandering the streets of NYC, diving from store to store, Starbucks to Starbucks, often imagining herself as Serena Van Der Woodson as she did. Along with her twin sister, she would spend her time getting cozy with the big shot heirs and heiresses, drinking, partying - you name it. Of course, that all changed when their father was arrested for fraud and embezzlement.

 

Kat holds Archie's arm, trying to push back her own tears. Katherine had become close to the Andrews family over the last year, Archie was basically a brother to her and Fred had soon become a father figure — the only truly good father figure she had.

"Arch," Kat speaks softly, "You should go home and change, get a shower and freshen up. There's nothing you can do now."

He continues to stare at the floor, despondent.

"She's right," Betty speaks up, "We'll call you if anything changes."

 

So here she sits, yet another neighbour shot with the intent to kill. Yet another killer on the loose. Yet another horrible mystery for her sister and co.


	2. Chapter One

          "The Red Circle," Katherine Lodge scoffs, smirking, "Very creative Arch, where did you come up with that?" The raven-haired girl rolls her eyes as she begrudgingly flicks through her algebra book. Was she really surprised that Archie wanted to play hero, yet again? _Not_ _at_ _all_.

"Hush," Veronica waves her hand dismissively, turning her attention back to her red-head boy, "I think it's very valiant — if somewhat naive. At least someone is taking this Black Hood threat has seriously."

Kat, now facing the loved up couple, slams her book shut; "It's not some vigilante, superhero group, Veronica. It's a bunch of boys acting tough; thinking they know better than the authorities. The police are doing all they can," she sighs, "I know you're struggling, Arch, but I really don't think your dad would appreciate you putting yourself in danger."

Veronica narrows her eyes at her twin. Still feeling the bitterness from their argument the previous night. They'd argued into the early hours of the morning over this dumb-ass 'vigilante' group.

"Look," Kat says as she jumps up from her seat, "You do you, but when it backfires — _and_ _it_ _will_ _backfire_ — just know that I warned you."

Veronica Lodge scoffs, her sister pulling at her last nerve, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh _Chiquita_ , I'm not the one in daddy's bad books," Kat smiles, resting a hand on her hip, "I'm going out... and if I were you, I'd change out of that stupid shirt before mom sees."

 

*

 

          Kat sighs, trying to ignore Reggie Mantle's reasoning for appearing in the Red Circle video. Despite arguing against it, Kat knew indefinitely that Reg took part to take his shirt off. Reggie was possibly the most narcissistic person Kat knew, but he irritated Veronica, and that made him bearable. Once she got over that narcissism, Reg was a cool guy. He was interesting, witty and pretty darn funny. Furthermore, he liked Kat for Kat, not for her family name — which was more than refreshing after her previous 'friends'.

The two lean against his car, discussing the ridiculousness of the Red Circle and the ongoing threat of the ' _Black_ _Hood_ '.

"So," Reggie sings, his eyes darting across the parking lot, "I was thinking..." his voice trails off as Kat raises her eyebrows at him.

"What now, Reg?" She smiles at him and his ever-scheming brain.

"Well, I've got a contact in the southside..."

"The _Southside_?" Kat chuckles, folding her arms.

"Yeah," Reggie looks nervous, "Jingle Jangle-"

" _Jingle_ _Jangle_?" Kat quizzes him again.

"Would you let me finish my sentence?" He laughs, a tinge of nervousness present in his voice, "I know how to get some JJ, people are going crazy for it."

"And we have to go Southside?"

Reggie nods.

Although Katherine loved Reggie for his recklessness, sometimes, she felt it got too much. He was an adrenaline junky. He always had to have something going on, the more dangerous the better. Normally, Kat would say no to something so reckless, but V had irritated her so much that she wanted to do anything to take her mind off of it.

"Fine," Kat laughs, "Whatever."

 

*

 

          One thing Kat wished she'd known about Reggie was that he panicked easy. Despite being an adrenaline junky, and despite being a _Riverdale_ _Bulldog_ , Reggie was a puppy. When the time came to meet the Southsider, Reggie freaked, begging Kat to meet the dealer instead. Which she did, of course. She did anything for Reg.

Katherine stood in the corner store, pacing the aisles as she waited for Reggie to text her back. She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to, especially with a handbag full of Jingle Jangle. Kat stuck out like a sore thumb, her New York street style not exactly fitting in with the Southside. She tugs at her wool cape coat, uncomfortably. Reg had told her to wait at the store while he drove to pick her back up, but failed to tell her how long exactly he would be.

Katherine scans the shelves looking for _Hershey's_ _Kisses_ , if she had to wait here, she may as well enjoy it.

 

"You're no Southsider." A deep voice comes from behind her, startling her.

"Excuse me?" Kat snaps back, a slight attitude in her voice as she turns to face her accuser. _Fuck_. The guy towers over her by about a foot. She swallows, locking eyes with the dark haired boy.

"You're no Southsider," he repeats, cocking his head, "I'd recognise you, and I don't."

Kat rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to the shelves of chocolate.

"What's a prissy little _Northsider_ like you doing on our side of town?" The tall jerk continues to push it.

"Honestly, screw you," Kat faces the boy, her infamous Lodge attitude taking over. She looks him up and down, pretending not to notice the distinctive double-headed snake tattoo on the left side of his neck, or the distinctive leather jacket.

"Sweet Pea, come 'ere." A voice echoes from a few aisles across.

Kat laughs accidentally at the name, causing him to glare; "Your boyfriend's calling, Sweets. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Fearing that she may have pushed it, Kat rushes to the counter to pay for her _Kisses_ , choosing instead to wait outside of the store.

Kat scurries outside, throwing her hood up, so that she wouldn't be recognised.

 

          "Hey," The serpent boy shouts, causing Kat to jump. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kat pauses momentarily taking in a sharp breath, wishing she hadn't snapped in the store. She composed herself momentarily, _you_ _will_ _not_ _take_ _shit_ _from_ _a_ _Serpent_.

"I'd back off if I were you," An all to familiar voice shouts back, causing her to lose focus. They weren't speaking to her?

Kat turns to face the commotion, attempting to figure out what was happening. A few metres away, she catches a glimpse of a familiar red-head spray painting the outline of a circle; Archie Andrews.

"Oh yeah?" The Southsider raises his voice, striding towards Archie, "Who's this message for? _Huh_?" He pushes Archie, "Aw hell, don't tell me it's for the black hood." He scoffs at the northsider, "Can you believe this guy? And people say _we're_ the trouble makers."

Kat slowly walks towards the commotion, ready to intervene if needs be. Sure, she was small, but she could hold her own. Coming from an infamous family meant she had hours of self defence training.

 

Archie rolls his eyes, throwing the now empty paint can in his rucksack, attempting push his way passed the group of Serpents.

"Whoa," The Serpent hisses, grabbing the red-head's shoulder, "This is Southside Serpent country. You can't just come here and tag our terf." He squares up to Archie, "Get your ass back to the Northside and nobody gets hurt"

Archie scoffs, meeting his gaze, "Get out of my way, or someone _will_ get hurt"

The Serpent scoffs and he pulls out a flick-knife; "You just made a huge mistake."

Kat's heart drops, she warned him about the 'Red Circle' shit, she warned him of the danger.

Archie reaches into his jacket, a shaky hand holding a handgun, aggressively pointing it at the serpent; "Who made a mistake?"

"What the hell?" The Serpents back up, Kat recoils in unison.

"Who made a mistake?" Archie shouts pushing forward, the gun shaking in his hand.

The Serpent looks back at his group, then back to Archie.

"Lets go, Sweet Pea." Kat shouts, regretting it the second she did. Who was she to get involved? Why did she think he'd even listen? She clearly wasn't with their group, but somehow she hoped to de-escalate the situation. Archie's eyes flit between the figures, eventually landing on Kat. She hoped to God, he did recognise her.

A different, shorter Serpent turns to find the origin of the voice, before nodding in appreciation at Kat.

"Come on, man." The second Serpent grabs Sweet Pea's arm, urging him to leave. A couple seconds pass, but it feels like a lifetime before Sweet Pea turns to leave the troubled red-head behind. The group run, the serpent pulling Kat along as they leave.

 

*

 

          "Why the hell did you bring the Northsider?" Sweet Pea growls at the shorter serpent, slamming himself against the couch.

"Right, I suppose I should have left her with that guy?" The Serpent retorts, "You know, the one that just pointed a _loaded_ _gun_ at all of us."

Kat could hardly listen to the bickering. All she could think of was why on earth Archie had a gun, and why was he Southside? What would she tell her sister? Would she even tell her sister? The questions went on and on.

"Hey," The shorter Serpent nudges her, causing her to flinch, "Are you okay?"

Kat nods, visibly shaken.

"Clearly she's not," A female Serpent weaves her way through the crowd, a glass of water in one hand, Kat's bag in the other. "Ignore Fangs. He's clueless."

Pulling her purple-pink hair to one side, the pint size Serpent sits beside Kat, offering her the water; "Topaz, by the way. Toni Topaz."

"Like the gemstone?" She attempts to push a smile, accepting to water, "Kat."

"Like the animal?" She jokes back, flashing a smile.

Kat chuckles slightly, "I guess."

"The boys haven't given you too much trouble, right?" She raises an eyebrow, leaning back into the sofa.

"Apart from the angsty glares," Kat shares a  smile with the serpent, "No."

"Good," She stands again, slapping Fangs' arm as she walks past, "Or I'd kick their asses."

Fangs and Toni bicker momentarily before heading to the bar, leaving Kat alone with the stupidly tall Serpent, Sweet Pea.

Kat sighs, still panicked over the commotion.

"Did you know him?" He finally speaks to her.

The question catches her off guard, but she answers honestly; "Yeah."

"Figures." He huffs.

Kat ignore the boys bitterness.

"Are _you_ okay?" She looks at him, properly this time. He didn't seem so scary, or tall. He was a kid, around her age but a hell of a lot taller.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He snaps back defensively.

"You had a loaded gun pointed at you,

Sweet Pea." Kat pushes.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." She apologises, deflated.

They sit in an awkward silence for what feels like hours, though it is closer to minutes.

"Why were you on Serpent terf?" He finally breaks the silence.

A half truth; "I was waiting for my friend, Reg."

"What kind of friend leaves you alone - at _night_ \- on Southsider terf?" He retorts.

She rolls her eyes, "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Fine." He sighs, leaning further into the battered booth chair,"Just seems odd that your 'friend' still hasn't bothered to pick you up."

He was right. Reggie still hadn't text or rang her, which was very unlike him.

"Don't you think I know that?" She doesn't look at him, instead she checks her watch. How long has she been Southside? Kat takes a deep breath; "How do I get home from here?"

"Look, if I take you," The angry Serpent hisses, "You never come back here."

 

          Katherine winds through the assortment of Serpents, pushing her way to the exit. _The_ _Whyte_ _Wyrm_ , she furrows her brows, so this was the serpent hangout.

"A cruiser?" Kat stares at the decadent bike.

"Don't worry," Sweet Pea jokes, "I'm safe."

Kat nods, taking the spare helmet from the Serpent, climbing onto the back of his bike.

Pulling out her phone quickly, Kat sends a text message; 'We need to talk, Arch.'


	3. Chapter Two

Katherine expresses her thanks as she hands the spare helmet back to the Serpent Boy. He rolls his eyes, arrogantly, before pulling away. She didn't exactly blame him for treating her that way, the Northside was notorious for treating the Southside badly; why would he treat her any better?

Kat turns towards the familiar house, heading up the familiar perch, knocking on the familiar red door, greeting the unfamiliar face. Unfamiliar. Archie — this new Archie — felt unfamiliar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kat pushes her way into the house.

"What are you taking about?" He furrows his brows, genuinely confused.

Grabbing his arm, Kat locks eyes with him, "I was there, Arch. You could have been hurt."

The redhead stares at the floor, his eyes shifting. He refuses to look at her, knowing he was an idiot for his actions. Archie has always been reckless and impulsive, but this way something else.

"Where the hell did you get a—"

"What did you expect to happen, Archie?" Veronica's voice cuts her off. Of course she was here, when wasn't she here, "What were you thinking? That the Black Hood would make you his next target?"

Kat shakes her head, "So, you find the Black Hood, and then what — shoot him?"

"You go to jail," Veronica raises her voice, "Or worse, you miss and he kills you."

Archie sighs, "It doesn't matter what happens to me."

"Yes it does. It matters to us," Kat snaps, "And your dad, and Jughead, and Betty."

Archie rolls his eyes, slamming himself onto the couch. He hunches over, as if he was a child being scolded by his parents.

"Meanwhile, I try to support you — designing t-shirts — like an idiot." Veronica continues to shout.

"I never asked you to do that." He rests his head in his hands.

"No, you asked me to go fetch your loaded gun." Veronica spits, turning away from him.

Kat leans into the living room chair, keeping a steady gaze on Archie, "The loaded gun you pointed at me."

"I..." Archie's head shoots up defensively, "I didn't know you were there."

"I don't see how that matters, Arch."

"Look, it's done. I threw the gun into Sweetwater River," Veronica sighs leaning against the cabinet, "You can be mad at me now, Archie, but you'll thank me later."

"Why were you even Southside, Kat?" Archie tries to reroute the conversation.

 

          A knock on the door interrupts them. Veronica pushes herself off of the counter she leans on, making her way to the door.

"Wait, Veronica. Wait!" Archie jumps after Ronnie, "What if it's..."

"Reggie?" She's taken aback as she opens the door, a pack of Bulldogs surround the porch.

"Can we come in?" Reggie nods, not bothering to wait for an answer as he and his pack push their way into the house, a tower of pizza in hand.

Katherine, now even more pissed than before, locks eye contact with Reg, signalling him to come over.

"Where the fuck were you?" She snaps in a hushed tone, "You left me stranded."

"I know, I'm sorry." He mutters like a wounded puppy, refusing to look at her, "Something... happened, and I needed to get back."

"You didn't think to tell me?" She snaps again, refusing to take his shit, "You left me on Serpent terf, alone. With no ride — no way to get home."

"But, you did get home." Reggie raises an eyebrow at her, before heading to the lounge.

 

          "To what do we owe this honor, Reggie?" Veronica sings, her usual Lodge tone in her voice.

"You could've told Weatherbee the hood was mine, but you didn't. In the book of Reg, that makes you a top-tier level badass," He leans back in his chair, crossing his ankles in front of him, "So, we were talking and we decided, if you wanna keep the Red Circle going, we're here for you too."

Kat raises her eyebrows at the Bulldog. A few hours prior, Reggie had been joking about how useless the Red Circle was, how pathetic and stupid it was. Now Reggie wanted to be a part of it? Kat drums her fingers against the seat of her chair.

 

          The sound of revving engines grabs the attention of the room. Great, Kat rolls her eyes, more Bulldogs.

Veronica hops up from her chair, heading over to check who exactly was outside, "Not a moment too soon," She says, a slight panic in her voice, "Archie. Trouble."

Archie throws himself out of his chair, striding towards Veronica's side. Huffing, he throws open the door to a knot of serpents.

"How stupid are you Northsiders?" Kat recognised the voice instantly. The thought hadn't crossed her mind when the Serpent dropped her off, had she really just led the Serpents to their prey, "Did you really think you could come to my house, stick a gun in my face — in front of my boys — and there wouldn't be any payback."

The two boys lock eyes, a Bulldog and a Serpent.

"You have bad timing bro," Reggie steps in, opening the door wider, "Bulldogs eat Serpents for lunch."

"Reg, stop." Kat grabs his arm, attempting to pull him away from the oncoming dispute. After all, she had seen him with a knife a couple hours prior.

"Bulldogs eat Serpents for lunch?" Sweet pea scoffs, "So is that why you left your girl behind?"

Reggie narrows his eyes at the Serpent, visible confusion present in his facial expressions.

"Well, we'll see about that," Sweet Pea scoffs, a hint of cockiness in his voice as he looks over the pack of Bulldogs, "And the more the merrier."

Kat squeezes Reggie's arm, pleading with him to stop. She had seen first-hand how dangerous and reckless the serpents were, she'd visited their den itself.

"Veronica stay here." Archie pushes the girl behind him, before turning back to the nest of serpents, "If you wanna fight, we'll fight."

"What about your gun?" Sweet Pea narrows his eyes.

Archie retorts; "What about your knife?"

"How about no weapons," Ronnie pushes her was through, "If you troglodytes insist on fighting, there's gonna be rules."

The Serpents scoff, exchanging looks.

"Or, should I call Sheriff Keller?" Veronica pushes.

"Fine." Sweet Pea spits, "Sweetwater Bridge, Now."

Kat holds onto Reggie's arm as the pack push their way out of the house. Surely, Reggie couldn't be this damn stupid?

"Reg, please," Kat pleads once more, knowing that Reggie wasn't going to listen.

"Stay here." He brushes her off, as if she was a child.

 

Katherine's heart beats faster as she watches the Bulldogs storm away from the house, Reggie and Archie in tow. Archie's recklessness would get him killed.

 

*

 

Rain pours over Riverdale as Katherine runs towards the Sweetwater Bridge. The brawl threatening to begin at any moment. She knew, deep down, that it wasn't her fault. Hell, if she hadn't involved herself in the first place, things could've been a lot worse.

 

Archie throws the first punch, landing the hit directly on the Serpent's jaw. With the first hit, the brawl begins, punches throwing left, right and centre. Kat cringes at the sight, once again Archie had recklessly put himself in danger's path. The trauma of seeing his father close to death had completely blinded him. The mayhem continues as the fight goes on, Kat attempts to push her way forward, careful not to be harmed herself.

 

From the corner of her eye, Katherine catches a flicker of light as it hits a sharp metal surface. So much for no weapons. A couple of metres away, Dilton Doily — neither Bulldog nor Serpent — holds the flick-knife tightly in his shaking hand. The Serpent beside him completely oblivious. Kat squints her eyes, she recognised the Serpent from earlier; Fangs, the less intimidating of the two.

"Fangs!" Kat yells his name, urging her voice to reach above the rest.

Archie's focus is shifted to Kat, an apparent mistake as a blow to the face knocks him to the floor. Sweet Pea's six foot frame towers over him, blood dripping from his busted lip. He kicks Archie hard in the stomach once, twice.

"Arch," Kat gulps. Despite being small compared to the rabid dogs and hissing serpents, she pushes herself through the commotion. Taking a deep breath, she slams herself into the Serpent, pushing him off balance and onto the floor as they collide.

The sound of a gun shot causes the brawl to end, a dark, feminine figure stands holding a gun to the sky, and the Serpents and Bulldogs scramble.

The Serpent locks eyes with Kat, pushing her off of him, before turning away to join the rest of his Serpents. Kat's chest rises and falls with rapid breaths as she watches them leave, panicking at the sight of a blood covered street.

Reggie rushes Dilton into his car, his own knife still lodged in his thigh.

"When they ask, you say the serpents jumped you." Kat hears Reggie mutter a lie in his ear.

"What the hell, Reggie?" She spits.

He rolls his eyes at her as he starts the car.

 

Kat huffs, marching over to a bloodied Archie, a worried Veronica gripping his arm.

"What were you thinking, Arch?" She snaps, checking over his face. It was a mess — cuts and developing bruises everywhere. She sighs, wiping at his bloodied cheek with the sleeve of her jacket.

"You," Kat turns her attention to her sister, "You told me you got rid of the gun."

"I'm sorry, but those degenerates were taking it too far." Veronica says in matter-of-fact manor.

"Those 'degenerates' played by the rules, V," Kat points in the direction the Serpents has gone, shaking her head. How oblivious was her sister? "You so called 'good guys' can't say the same. Christ, Dilton was ready to stab Fangs."

"Fangs?" Veronica ignores the point.

Archie stares at her as if asking why she knew a Serpent's name.

"For God's sake, Veronica," Kat spits, "Get your damn head out of your ass. This isn't some scene out of West Side Story."

 

*

 

Kat leans into the couch, staring at the ceiling. Jughead's trailer was a mess. With no FP to keep an eye on things, the trailer slowly began to deteriorate. It upset her to see him like this, Jughead was one of the first friends she made in Riverdale, and though she was pushed out of the Core Four, Katherine remained fond of Jug. She enjoyed his company, his cynicism and his wit. When she first moved to Riverdale, he was her Jason Dean in her world of Heathers, with less murder. Sure, her crush fizzled fast, but she still adored him.

 

Jughead Jones sits stunned, his heavy boots resting on the coffee table in front of him, laptop resting on his knees.

"Jug," Kat sighs, still shaken from the events of the night before, "He had a gun; he pointed a loaded gun at us."

"He didn't know you were there," Jug attempted to argue in favour of his best friend, as per usual.

"That's not the point," Kat rolls her eyes, "He threatened to shoot us."

"What were you doing Southside?" Jughead continues to deflect the point.

"Reggie," Kat struggles to find an answer.

Jughead sighs heavily. He'd never liked Reggie Mantle, Kat was sure the feeling was mutual.

 

The sound of motorcycle engines grabs their attention. Jughead furrows his brows. Grabbing his jacket, he walks outside of the trailer. Kat takes a deep breath before following, but still holding back slightly. A small group of young Serpents stand irritatedly outside of Jughead's trailer, three of which Kat recognised.

"Nice article" Sweet Pea's voice is cold and bitter, "The one your girlfriend's mom wrote"

"Yeah, I saw that," Jug snaps, leaning against the outer wall of the trailer, "Dilton Doiley said he was stabbed when a bunch of you guys jumped him."

"The idiot stabbed himself with his own damn knife." Kat interjects, regretting it the moment she did.

"We didn't jump them," Sweet Pea refuses to look at her, "There was a fight — Bulldogs versus Serpents — and you see this," the boy points to his blackened eye, "Your boy Andrews gave it to me, just before his girlfriend shot a gun into the air and your friend here slammed herself into me."

"Wait, what happened?" Jughead looks between Kat and Sweet Pea.

"And, of course, you Northsiders get off scot-free, while the rest of us are hauled in by the police."

"It's payback time." Fangs speaks up.

"For what?" Kat snaps. She'd seriously misjudged the 'less intimidating' Serpent, "You idiots stormed over to the Northside, and only made things worse — a hell of a lot worse."

The Serpents ignore her, as if she wasn't there.

"What is that?" Jughead grabs the paper from Fangs, "A pipe bomb?"

"Fogarty's cousin served in the army. He's gonna build us something." Sweet Pea continues.

"We'll plant it after hours," Fangs explains, "Shut the Riverdale Register down, once and for all."

"You think blowing up a building will make things better?" Jug shouts, pushing Kat behind him.

"It can't get any worse." Sweet Pea's voice was full of arrogance.

"Yes, Sweet Pea, it can." Kat sighs, speaking out of turn once again.

The Serpent shoots a look at her.

"Let me talk to Archie," Jughead pleads, "Just let me figure this out."

"That's your answer for everything. Talk and more talk," Sweet Pea snaps, "We don't know who you stand with."

Sweet Pea looks at Kat, then directly at Jughead.

"It's us or them?" He gestures to Kat, "You can't be half a Serpent."

Sweet Pea holds eye contact with Jughead for a minute, before storming off with his boys. Leaving Kat and Jughead with Topaz.

"The Northside has been dumping on us for years," Toni now speaks up, "Now FP's gone, idiots like Sweet Pea think that there's only one path and one solution — violence."

"They're going to make it worse, Topaz," Kat leans against Jughead's trailer, "The Northside already hate you, why give them a real reason to?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Toni Topaz raises an eyebrow.

"This isn't just a rumble or graffiti," Kat's voice is full of annoyance, "This is a bomb."

Topaz laughs, throwing on her jacket and standing, "The boys are hot-headed. They'll be over it in a day."


	4. Chapter Three

Katherine Sofía Lodge plasters a fake smile as the St. Clairs entered their hotel. They weren't a family she'd missed whilst living in Riverdale. Their son, Nick, has always been a bad influence on the sisters - they'd hop from club to club, stay out till morning, high most nights.

"Mr and Mrs St. Clair," Veronica's infamous Lodge tone in her voice, she glides across the foyer extending a hand.

"Nicholas," Kat puts on a smile, copying her sister as she extends her hand to him. Ignoring her, he pulls her into an embrace, kissing her cheek.

"On behalf of our mother and father, we'd like to welcome you to Riverdale." Veronica smiles sweetly, "While you're in town, think of us as you corporate concierges. Anything you need, ask away."

"How about a better hotel, to start?" Nick St. Clair jokes.

"Now, now, Nicholas," Veronica continues, Kat trying her hardest not to roll her eyes at him, "This may not be the Waldorf, nor the Plaza, but the Five Seasons — like all of Riverdale — has its charms."

"Two charms," The arrogant boy's focus shifts between the two sister, "Veronica and Katherine Lodge — lovely as ever."

The boy smiles from cheek to cheek, placing his hand on the small of Katherine's back and leading them away from his parents.

 

"So, what is there to do in this shitty town?" Nick attempts to make small talk as he judges his temporary room.

"Not much," Kat smiles, a fake smile, "Catch fireflies in mason jars, the usual."

Though she didn't particularly enjoy Nick's company, it was nice to see a familiar face, especially after the drama. The two lay on Nick's bed, joking about the past.

Katherine, though she hated to admit it, missed her life in NYC. It was fast paced and exciting, everyday there was something new; an art exhibit, a fashion show, an elite party. The most exciting thing in Riverdale was the constant murder; that said a lot about the small town.

"What this?" Nick grabs what looks like paper straws from Kat's purse, "Well well, Kitty Kat."

She cringes at the pet name, one she hadn't heard in so long. Nick, still fiddling with the straws, looks at her questioningly.

Why did she still have it in her bag, of all places?

"Feel free," Kat put on a stone face, "Jingle is _far_ too primitive for me."

Nick laughs, grinning like a child.

"How would you feel about a party?" He sings, "You wanted to show me what you got up to in this truck-stop town. Invite your friends over."

Kat sighs to herself. Was it really a good idea to introduce her friends to Nick? She had grown used to his arrogance and jabs, where her friends hadn't. In all honesty, Nick was an ass.

She twists a strand of hair, "I don't know."

He gave a slightly bitter laugh, "Scared I'll corrupt your little country mice, Kitty Kat?"

 

*

 

Katherine Lodge sits awkwardly next to Reggie, still pissed off at him for leaving her stranded. After hours of convincing, she had finally submitted to Nick's request, begging Veronica to deal with it whilst she kept the St. Clair boy occupied.

She drums her fingers on the arm of the chair, exhaling as she crosses her ankles in front of her. Kat didn't want to be annoyed at Reggie, but he hadn't even bothered to explain why he'd left her stay. She sighs, looking over at her sister. Veronica, now rather drunk, cuddles up to Archie. Evidently, she'd forgiven him for being a jackass; Kat couldn't say the same.

On the sofa beside them, Cheryl Blossom chats to Kevin Keller, not exactly a sight Kat was used to, but she'd rather Keller was dealing with Cheryl Bombshell instead of 'night jogging'; especially with the Black Hood around. Behind them, Josie and the Pussycats gossip, occasionally Josie would make passing comments but that was nothing out of the ordinary.

Now slightly drunk, Nick St. Clair stands, clasping his hands in front of him, "Forget the teetotaling, let's move to something with more kick." He carefully opens his blazer to reveal a stash of Jingle Jangle.

"Is that?" Kat furrows her brows.

"Why, _yes_ , it is, Kitty Kat," He purrs, winking at her, "Who's up first?"

"We're not-" Archie attempts.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Archie, but you're _kind_ _of_ a buzzkill," Nick saunters his way over to his old friend; "Come on, V. Aren't you supposed to be showing me a good time, per Daddy's orders?"

Archie and Betty stare at Ronnie. They'd never seen this side of her, but Kat knew it all too well.

" _Sure_ , why not." Veronica takes a stick from the overly arrogant boy, a smile creeping on her face.

A chorus of me toos and I'm ins sound around the room.

"Betty?" Veronica pushes, offering the oddly quiet girl a straw.

"No, thanks." Betty bites back, a slight attitude in her voice.

"Betty," Veronica ignores, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"She said no, Ronnie." Kat snaps, already irritated by her sisters actions.

"Okay, _relax_." Veronica rolls her eyes, a tone of arrogance appearing in her voice. As it always did whilst Nick was around.

"Perhaps we should head to the bedroom, to not corrupt the country mice." Nick sighs, encouraging the others to follow his lead. He offers a hand to Kat, but she politely refuses, choosing to stay in the lounge.

"Are you okay, B?" She sits down by Betty as the others hightail into the bedroom.

"Sure, I'm fine." Kat furrows her brows, clearly something was wrong.

"Is it the black hood?" Kat pries, "Jug told me about the syphon."

"Kat, I'm fine." She clearly wasn't.

 

A couple minutes later, it seems that the high has kicked in. The group, sans Kat and Betty, dance across the room, screaming along to the overplayed playlist.

"Come on, Betty," Veronica nags, trying to pull her from her seat, "Don't be such a wallflower. You're boyfriend-less for the night, have some fun."

Veronica recoils at Betty pulls her hands for Ronnie's grip. Something had clearly happened, whether it was between B & V or something else; Kat couldn't tell. Betty rolls her eyes, leaning forward in her seat.

"Like _you_ , you mean?" She narrows her eyes, a bitterness in her voice, "You're making a fool out of yourself. Just acting like some privileged, shallow, _airhead_ party girl."

Visibly shocked, Veronica scoffs; "Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Betty stands up, folding her arms in front of her, "I mean, it's all just recycled banter, plunging necklines, and throwing shade to distract us all from the fact that there's _nothing_ going on underneath."

"Betty, what are you even saying?" Kat comes to her sister defence, waving her hand in dismissal.

"What were all thinking; the only reason why Veronica - _either_ _of_ _you_ \- hangs out with us is circumstance."

"Excuse me?" Kat sniggers, cocking her head. She couldn't believe how similar Betty sounded to her mother.

"Veronica's not our friend. The minute someone shows up form your trashy past, she starts using us for drugs, or _music_ , or _distraction_." Betty looks at the others surrounding her, "Why should we be surprised? Like father, like daughter, right?"

Veronica squeezes Kat's arm; "You better shut it down, Betty."

"Or _what_ , Veronica?" Betty squares up to her, "You'll have your dad put a hit on me? Or maybe, you'll do it yourself." Kat takes a deep breath, urging herself not to bite back, "You may have fooled all of them, V, but not me. Try to reform all you want, but you are a bad person, Veronica. You'll _always_ be a bad person."

"Betty, you need to leave." Kat interjects, gesturing to the large oak doors of the suite, " _Right_ _now_."

In silence, Betty grabs her things and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

"Veronica—" Archie attempts.

"I'm fine," Veronica continues to squeeze her sisters arm, "Obviously, she's not."

The room is so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Go after her, whatever," Veronica directs to Archie, "But I'll be damned if I'm chasing down Betty after that — whatever that was."

The room remains silent, the atmosphere so think you could cut it.

"Reg," Kat claps her hands together as she attempts to lighten the mood, "Turn the music up."

 

*

 

Kat leans forward in her chair, the party now having dispersed, "I don't know what got into Betty, she's V's best friend."

Nick scoots forward; "Those things she said - you're not bad people, Kat, either of you." Nick's smile warms her, "In fact, you're incredible."

Kat smiles slightly, still hurt by Betty's words.

"You're smart, vibrant," his hand finds its way to her thigh, "and _sexy_."

"Nick," Kat placed her hand on top of his, "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I'm not interested."

"Oh, _come_ _on_ Kitty Kat, you were all over me." Nick pushes further, attempting to grab her waist.

"Nick, we're friends - _old_ _friends_ ," she bats his hand away, "Nick, stop."

He pushes again, attempting to climb on top of her.

"I said stop." Kat snaps, pushing him off of her.

Nick stumbles back, taking his hand through his hair, he narrows his eyes at her, "Same old, Katherine. You flirt, you tease. But in the end," he scoffs, "You think you're better than me."

"You're an ass." Kat spits, her arms remaining by her side.

"An ass with the power to implode this deal that your father's so desperate to make. So," he grabs her arm forcefully, "Unless you want that to go away, I'd start thinking of ways you might show me appreciation. If you need any help," Nick brushes a hair behind Kat's ear, "I could suggest a couple."

She doesn't stop him this time, if this deal fell through because of her — she hated to think of it. When he kisses her, she kisses him back. The two had hooked up before, a long time ago, this wouldn't be anything different, Kat tries to tell herself that.

 

*

 

 _Stupid_ , _stupid_ _girl_. Kat mentally kicks herself as walks through the streets of Riverdale. She couldn't stay at the Five Seasons that night, nor the Pembroke, knowing Nick had access to her room at any time.

Where would she go? Who would she even call? She couldn't go home, it would be obvious that something was wrong. Betty was off the table, and if she felt that way about the Lodge's, surely Jug felt the same. She couldn't go to Archie, not without Veronica finding out. Reggie, well she couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him, not after the stunt he'd pulled Southside.

Kat continues to walk through the dark streets, an all too familiar sight metres in front of her.

"Hey," She shouts, running towards the Riverdale Register, "What the hell are you doing?"

"None of your business, Northsider," The Serpent scoffs, peering into the building.

"Fangs," Kat pleads, "You're going to make it worse, I promise you." She pushes closer to the Serpent, grabbing his arm tight, "Fangs, _please_. Don't give them a real reason to hate you."

He sighs.

"Smash a window; graffiti the sign; whatever," She forces the boy to look at her, "But this is too much."

Fangs looks at the floor, eventually backing down.

"What are you even doing here?" Fangs shakes his head.

"What do you mean?" She furrows her brows.

"I mean, it's 2am." He narrows his eyes, "Either you're following me, or you don't want to be at home. 

"I'm just..." She awkwardly smooths down her skirt, "Walking."

"So it's the latter?" Fangs raises an eyebrow. Was it really that obvious?

Kat nobs her head, looking at the floor.

"C'mon," He sighs, offering her his helmet, "I'll drop you at Jones'."

 

*

 

Kat pauses at the door, wondering whether knocking was a bad idea. What is Jug felt the same way as Betty? She sighs, bringing her fist to the door, she knocks three times.

A crashing sound comes from inside the trailer, and seconds later, Jug throws open the door.

"Kat?" He mutters, visibly tired, as he holds an ice pack to his forehead.

"Hey," Kat says softly, her voice cracking slightly, "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"No, it's fine," He smiles reassuringly, understanding not to push her, he welcomesher into his trailer.

Jug guides her to the roughed up sofa, sitting down next to her, he continues to ice his face.

"Don't worry," He laughs, "I'll take the sofa."

"What happened, Jug?" Kat is visibly worried as she looks over the boy; a bust lip, gradually forming bruises, a cut on his forehead.

"It's nothing," He pushes a smile. Kat raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't push him.

They sit in an awkward silence.

"You're shivering." Jughead speaks up, noticing just how bare she was, she still wore the thin pink dress from the party. Something she hadn't exactly thought about. Shrugging off his jacket, Jughead offers it to her.

What did she do to deserve him? Jug had always been nothing but good to her; always there for her, whenever and however.

She smiles, mouthing thank you as she slips the cool leather jacket over her shoulders.

"It suits you," Jughead jokes in attempt to cheer her up.

Kat chuckles as she wraps the jacket around her. Now she realised why the Serpents never shed their skin, the jackets were so damn comfortable. She the looks up at him noticing an unfamiliar mark on his upper arm.

"So, you're a Serpent now, like officially," Kat points to the Southside Serpent tattoo, "You're gonna find it difficult to hide that from Betty."

"I think that's a _non_ - _issue_ now." Jug shrugs it off.

"Oh. I'm sorry," She places her hand on his forearm, reassuringly, "I didn't know."

Jughead and Kat lock eyes as she sends him a soft smile. He looks broken, the poor boy had been through so much, and now both of them sat completely and utterly broken.

Kat didn't feel herself leaning in until their lips touched.

She pulls away, "I'm sorry, I-"

Mid-sentence, Kat is cut off by another kiss.


	5. Chapter Four

          Katherine Lodge's eyes dart around the room, for a split moment, she'd forgotten where she was, but it clearly wasn't the Pembroke. She pulls the cover over her naked body, scooting to the edge of the bed.

          _Fuck_. It clicked. _Jughead_.

Kat bites her lip, taking a moment to steady her breathing. She'd hooked up with Jughead — _Betty's_ Jughead; her close-friend-but-more-of-a-brother Jughead. _Fuck_. She'd ruined everything. Nothing would be the same again.

"Kat?" His rough voice calls from the living area. She gulps, grabbing the closet items of clothing; her underwear, a large baggy grey shirt, Jug's jacket.

 

          "Morning." Kat smiles awkwardly, brushing her messy morning hair over her ear.

"Morning." Jug coos as he closes his laptop and smiles. Taking hold of Katherine's hand, he lightly kisses her fingers.

"So.." She leans against the sofa, adjusting her borrowed clothes, "You hungry?"

"Is that a trick question?" Jughead laughs, smiling like a kid in a candy store. His lack of beanie making him look so much younger.

Kat grins back at him, making her way to the kitchen, "Cool."

 _What_ _a_ _mess_ , sighs to herself as she looks over the piles of pots and wrappers left around. When Jug told her he'd be living alone in his father's trailer, it never crossed her mind that he would struggle. And Jughead being Jughead, he wouldn't ask for help. He liked to face things alone, whether that benefited him or not.

She raids the cupboards and fridge momentarily, sighing again. Bare, absolutely nothing in sight but old takeaway containers and empty boxes. Cereal was the only option. Just cereal, no milk in sight. It killed her to see Jug this way. She wanted to offer him some help — even if that was only groceries — but she knew well that he wouldn't allow it.

          Kat tiptoes her way back into the living area of the trailer, dodging the mess of clothes and paper on the floor. Sitting down next to Jug and handing him a bowl, she crosses her ankles in front of her.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," She eventually says, smiling sincerely at him.

He takes a spoonful of the dry cereal, "My trailer is your trailer."

They sit in comfortable silence momentarily, but the night before them plagues on Kat's mind. Was she a bad person for hitting a home run with Jug? She swallows. She hadn't done it to spite Betty, she hadn't even thought of that. It just sort of... happened. They were hurting, both of them.

"Last night was.." His voice trails off as he beams at Kat.

She laughs, defensively. It was was a mistake. It 100% shouldn't have happened, "An emotionally-charged mistake?"

"Oof," Jughead chuckles, a slight look of relief on his face, "Way to knock a guys confidence."

"I mean, you were great and everything." She stumbles around her words, "You're gorgeous and sweet, honestly, but.."

"Ah," he chuckles, "There's always a but."

"You're pining for Betty," Kat squeezed his hand, "And I'm not interested in being someone's rebound." He laughs, softly as she takes another spoonful of cereal, "So your face — that part of the Serpent initiation?"

"I'm not meant to talk about it," he says nonchalantly.

"Okay, _Tyler_ _Durden_ ," She rose an eyebrow, pointing at his bandaged hand, "Your hand as well? Or can't you tell me?"

He nods, taking another spoonful of cereal.

"Let me guess, the first rule of the Serpents; don't talk about the Serpents?" She mocks.

 

Kat's phone buzzes, then buzzes again. She rolls her eyes, grabbing her phone off of the table.

"Jug," Kat looks up from her phone, "I don't want to worry you.."

"What's wrong?"

"Mayor McCoy has ordered a raid on Southside High."

*

 

Jughead holds onto Kat as they storm into the school. Frantically, they search the halls for the Serpents, urging them to leave.

Kat couldn't help but feel irritated at the sight of the school, no wonder the Southside hated the Northside; they had nothing, whilst Riverdale High had everything. At the main entrance stood three rows of metal detectors, the walls were paint pealed — graffitied to the nines, the floor scuffed and dirty. In the halls, students knocked back tubes of Jingle Jangle; the teachers didn't care in the slightest.

 _The_ _teachers_ _didn't_ _care_ , Kat takes a deep breath, realising her everlasting privilege. She bounced from private prep school to prep school, when she moved to Riverdale, she'd joked about how deprived the school was in comparison. This was something else entirely. It was clear that the towns money was pumped into one high school, and it wasn't Southside High.

           "Why is she here?" Sweet Pea spits, slamming his back against his locker.

"Look, you need to go. _Now_ ," She snaps back.

He scoffs, rolling his eyes, "It's real cute that you think you I care what you say."

As if on cue, Mayor McCoy storms through the doors, police force and sniffer dogs behind her.

" _Shit_." Kat mutters under her breath, grabbing Sweet Pea's arm pulling him towards the exit, despite his protest.

"Drop the act, Serpent," Kat continues to pull Sweet Pea away from the school, "We need to go."

Although resisting at first, Sweet Pea runs off of the premises, now dragging Kat behind him. When they reach a comfortable distance from the school, they slow down slightly.

"What the fuck happened?" Sweet Pea pants, leading them towards the Whyte Wyrm.

"Someone tipped them off about the Serpents dealing JJ," Kat sighs, trying to catch her breath.

"Dealing?" Sweet Pea spits, letting go of her arm, "Ghoulies deal, not Serpents."

"You're all students at that school; McCoy doesn't care." Kat sighs, not realising how ignorant she sounds.

He scoffs; "You _Northsiders_ really are all the same."

Katherine doesn't look at him, doesn't say anything. Sweet Pea has every right to be pissed, the way the Southside was treated — the Serpents especially — was immoral. that being said, she didn't need to warn them. She stands still, letting him run ahead.

"If it wasn't for a Northsider, you — and the majority of your boys — would be in jail." Kat raises her voice at the arrogant serpent, a matter-of-fact tone in her voice

He stops in his tracks, turning back to face her.

"Northsiders are the reason Southside High was raided," Sweet Pea storms towards her, "Let me guess, it was that arrogant Bulldog."

" _Reggie_?" Kat's voice cracks.

"I see his car Southside every week," He shouts, "He's the one supplying the Northside."

"That's impossible," She defends her friend, whether he deserved it or not. There was no way he was getting his stash from the southsiders, "Reg freaked out trying to buy Jingle Jangle."

"So _that's_ why you were southside?" He laughs, mocking her, "Prissy, little Northsider buying drugs from the _scary_ Southsiders."

"Screw you." Kat spits.

He laughs again, "Fuck you, Northsider."

Kat huffs, walking off in front of him.

Sweet Pea narrows his eyes at her, "Why the hell do you have that jacket?"

Kat adjusts the leather jacket, only now realising she was still wearing Jughead's; "Fuck off, Sweet Pea."

"You screwing a Serpent to piss off your daddy?" He mocks.

"I should've left you to rot in jail," Kat mutters under her breath.

"Say that again." The Serpent strides forwards, towering over the dainty girl, he grips her arm.

"I could've left you and your friends to rot in jail," Katherine Lodge locks eyes with the arrogant boy.

"Please, you did nothing." He narrows his eyes at her.

Kat rolls her eyes in return, storming off; "I didn't have to warn you."

"Stop acting like you're so important," The serpent grabs her arm again.

"I'm a Lodge. Do you even realise how important I am?" Kat realises how arrogant she sounds, but continues anyway, "I could have FP out of jail like that," she snaps her fingers. Whether she was exaggerating or not, she was a Lodge and she _wouldn't_ be spoken down to.

"So why haven't you?" He snaps, "Screwing a Serpent doesn't make you one, Princess."

Kat continues to head towards the Whyte Wyrm, ignoring Sweet Pea's voice as he attempts to make jabs at her.

"You're not a Serpent," he spits, "Stop getting involved in Serpent issues."

 

Eventually, after minutes of painful silence, they reach the Serpents den. Sweet Pea storms off, whilst Kat searches for Jughead. It takes a couple of minutes to reach him, but there he is, slumped in his chair.

"They got Fangs and Toni." He sighs, looking deflated, like a hurt puppy.

"Jug," Kat rubs her friend's arm, "It's fine. I'll get them out. I promise."

"Jones," Sweet Pea shouts from across the bar, "You didn't tell us she was a Lodge."

"I didn't think it mattered," Jug furrows his brows.

"You know they hired us to ruin the Twilight Drive-in, right?" Sweet Pea snaps, "You know the anonymous buyer was Lodge Industries, right?"

"Even if that's true, Kat had nothing to do with it," Jug snaps back.

He was right, Kat had nothing to do with it. In fact, she hadn't known anything about it at the time. It was difficult to discuss business deals with an incarcerated father. That didn't take away the fact that she did know that her father had bought, and demolished, Jughead's home.

"Jug," She grabs his arm, "I'm not here to start trouble, I'll leave."

"Sure you are," Sweet Pea narrows his eyes, "Pretty little rich girl wants to get down and dirty with the lowlifes."

Jughead looks switch from Sweet Pea to Kat and back. Kat takes a deep breath, refusing to rise to his bait.

"It's fine, Jug." She swallows, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Kat walks, head down, towards the exit, quickly sending a text asking André to pick her up. What had she done to warrant such hostile behaviour? She only tried to help.

 

*

 

" _Mija_ ," Hiram Lodge orders his daughter into his study, she could already feel Ronnie's eyes digging into her, "Where on earth have you been? You worried us sick."

Katherine Lodge followed her father, closing the door behind her.

"You missed the Gala opening," Hiram's usual business tone is present in his voice. She knew she was in a heap full of trouble. The Gala had been so important to her father and she'd missed it for a bunch of arrogant snakes.

"Veronica told me what happened," Katherine looks past her father, "Nick assaulted Cheryl."

" _Allegedly_ ," Her father interjects.

"Veronica told me you helped cover it up, and you're still working with them." Kat's voice cracks, slightly.

"It would be unprofessional to cut ties with a family as important as the St. Clairs over an allegation, Katherine." Hiram defends his actions.

"Nick roofied and assaulted Cheryl," Katherine raises her monotone voice.

"There's no proof, _Mija_."

" _Papá_ , I'm telling you he did it," Kat gulps, "He's done it to... other girls."

They sit in silence, Hiram trying to take in what Kat has said.

"Katherine, did he..." Hiram stumbles on his words, a very un-Hiram Lodge thing to do, "Did Nick St. Clair hurt you?"

"He..." She mumbles, sheepishly.

Hiram throws his gin glass across the room, shattering as it collided with the wall. She didn't need to finish the sentence, her father had already realised.

"What's going on?" Hermione Lodge shouts as she throws the door open, a worried look on her face.

"I promise you, _Mija_ ," He hug her tightly - actually hugs her, that hadn't happened in years, "The St. Clair's will pay."

 

Katherine, still distraught, says her goodnights, before heading to her room. She hadn't told them the entire details, just enough to get the image across, but not enough to harm herself. Kat slumps onto her her bed. Had she slept with Jughead to feel respected? He was so careful and kind, always making sure she was fine, that she was comfortable with what was happening. He kissed her so softly, he held her so lovingly; something she'd never experienced before. She draws her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly.Seconds later, Veronica waltzes in. She says nothing, just embraces her twin sister tightly.

"If I ever see him again, I will personally kill him." She whispers as Katherine cries into her shoulder.


	6. Chapter Five

Katherine Lodge leans against the exit door of the station. Quietly waiting for Sheriff Keller to comply with her request. She adjusts her khaki cropped leather jacket, fidgeting as the minutes pass.

Five minutes; that was all it took to have the Serpents released. She stands smug as the first group of Serpents push their way to the exit, nodding at her as they leave. Then another, and another.

Katherine stays by the exit until every last Serpent is released, and when the last snake leaves the station, she heads back towards Sheriff Keller's office. She knocks on the door. Holding her breath, she places a piece of paper on the desk; "The list of names. _All_ _there_."

Her phone rings for the fifth time, this time she forces herself to answer.

"Hey," the familiar, bubbly voice chirps, "I just wanted to thank you. I hope you don't mind, Jug gave me your number."

"Hey, Topaz." Kat smiles, slightly.

"One sec," Kat hears a commotion on the other side of the line, and Toni is replaced by a familiar male voice, "Thanks for getting us out so fast. It's Fangs, by the way."

Kat laughs, "I gave my word that I'd get you out."

"You never told us you were a Lodge," Fangs coughs, "Right now, I'm so glad you are."

Kat hears Toni grab the phone back, "Jug and I are heading to Pops, care to join?"

"I don't know," Kat sighs.

"Well, we're outside so decide quick." Toni laughs.

Kat sighs, deflated, "I'm actually still at the station."

"Oh." Topaz sighs.

"You didn't get too much shit, did you?" Kat closes her eyes, "I'm sorry, it took longer than usual to get you guys out. McCoy has a vendetta against the Serpents."

"Kat, why are you apologising," Topaz laughs, "You got us out."

Katherine sighs; "I'm sorry you have to deal with this shit."

She half felt bad for refusing to meet them, but as Sweet Pea had said, she wasn't a Serpent.

With the St. Clair deal falling through, the Lodge's needed an image that attracted investors, not repel them. Their eldest daughter hanging with the Southside Serpents, the notorious Riverdale gang, would do nothing but drive away potential partners. Jughead was one thing, but the rest of the Serpents, that possibly pushed it too far. She decided there and then, this was the last time she would help the Serpents.

 

*

 

Reggie Mantle stands silent, something Kat definitely wasn't used to. He presses his lips together, silent as a mouse, completely lost in his own concentration. Kat gulps as she perches at the edge of his bed. Was he going to judge her — blame her? She tries to push the thought away.

Reggie was the first person, outside of her family, that she'd trusted enough to tell them about Nick St. Clair. Now, sitting on the bed before him, she felt as though it had been a bad idea. He was going to judge her. Tell her it was her fault — she should have pushed him off, punched him or just left. Maybe she had been overly flirty with Nick that night, maybe she had sent the wrong impression. _No_ , she grits her teeth, _you_ _are_ _the_ _victim_.

She takes another deep breath, hugging her knees tightly.

"I am going to kill him," Is the first thing Reggie says. He sits beside her, pulling her into an tight embrace.

"There's nothing you can do, Reg," Kat holds back a sob, "Besides, my father cut ties — I'll never have to see him again."

Reggie stares into her eyes, knowing when not to say anything. He wouldn't push Kat any further, he knew that.

"I'm so stupid," Kat allows the tears to flow, "I'm so _fucking_ stupid."

He squeezes her tighter, rubbing her arm.

"No," She coughs, "I knew what he was capable, and I still allowed it to happen."

"Kat," He breaks his silence, "It's not your fault that asshole took advantage."

Katherine leans into his chest, trying to stifle her sobs as he holds her closer.

Even though Reggie could be a dick, he truly was a good friend. He cared, even though he pretended not to. He played into the dickhead, jock persona, but in reality he was so much more.

During Kat's first week at Riverdale High, Reggie Mantle had been more of a friend to her than any of her NYC 'friends' had ever been. Kat would never forget how he'd come to her rescue. How he'd sat with her for an hour until her panic attack had passed, counting to ten with her as she breathed on and out, having never spoken to each other. How he'd calmly crouched on front of her and held her hands until she could breath normally again. That was the Reggie Mantle she knew and loved, no matter how much her screwed up.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Southside," He mumbles, "My sister was home alone, she freaked — adamant that the Black Hood was outside."

She sighs, smiling slightly, "So _Tin_ - _Man_ really does have a heart."

He chuckles, "Who knew the _Cowardly_ _Lion_ had the courage to brave the Southside alone."

" _Black_ _Hoods_ and _Bulldogs_ and _Snakes_ , Oh My," Katherine laughs, attempting an impression of Judy Garland.

The two sit in silence, a comfortable silence for a while.

"I should get back to the Pembroke," Kat glances at the clock, then back to a concerned Reggie, "Don't worry, I'll call André."

 

*

 

She never bothered to call André, instead deciding to take the short distance to the Pembroke by foot. Of course, the entire town worried about the Black Hood, but Katherine didn't worry. The Black Hood was attacking sinners, and she hadn't done anything 'sin-worthy', not anything that was common knowledge at least.

Katherine walks at a brisk pace, a smooth playlist beaming through her earphones. In the moonlight, Riverdale wasn't too bad. Not that it was bad any other time, but it wasn't home. Not really. But in the moonlight, she could pretend she was happy here.

 

A strong hand harshly grips onto Katherine's upper arm. Her heart stops — _fight_ _or_ _flight_. She spins on her heals, twisting the arm behind its origin. For once, she was glad her father forced her into self defence classes.

"What the hell?" Kat spits, recognising the face of her _attacker_ , " _Fangs_?"

Katherine let's go of his arm, pushing him away. Three tall Serpents stand in front of her.

"Sweet Pea said you could get FP out of jail." Fangs stares at her. The Serpents seemingly surrounding her.

"Does Jughead know about this?" Her voice shakes slightly.

"Can you do it or not?" Sweet Pea ignores her question, his voice was monotone, intimidating. She looks at the ground, focussing on the cracks in the pavement.

"I asked you a question, Lodge." He pushes once more.

"Yeah," Katherine matched his tone, attempting to sound nonchalant as possible, " _Probably_ , but it's gonna take longer with McCoy being on your asses."

"So much for ' _in_ _a_ _snap_ '," Sweet Pea mutters.

Kat rolls her eyes, attempting to walk away. She doesn't make it more that a couple of metres before Sweet Pea grabs her arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She raises her voice, refusing to look at him, instead continuing to face the direction of the Pembroke. "Do you want him out, or not?" She snaps at the arrogant serpent.

Kat pulls her arm from his grasp, she can practically feel the Serpent rolls his eyes.

"What is your _problem_?" Kat raises her voice slightly, "What have I done to offend you so much?"

" _You_ are my problem," He spits, "Privileged, little rich girl, thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants."

"Excuse me?"

"You get dragged along by accident, and all of a sudden we can't shake you." He snaps, pushing his hand through his hair, "You're everywhere, getting involved in shit that doesn't concern you."

"Screw you, Serpent" she spits.

"You pretend to give a shit about the Southside, then go cozy up to your mutt and his pack," He raises his voices he continues, "Sitting pretty in your Palace with your money and your servants and your privilege — whilst we struggle day to day, painted as the villain by you and your Northside friends. The serpents aren't some philanthropy case," He scoffs; "Girls like you don't hang with people like us for no reason."

"That ' _mutt_ ' is twice the man you'll ever be, Serpent," Kat clenches her first, "Stop acting like you know the first thing about me. Because, _what_ , you read it in some _trashy_ gossip column?"

Sweet Pea rolls his eyes, crossing his arms smugly over his chest. Kat knew she shouldn't rise to the bait, but she'd had enough.

"When my father was arrested, it was the worst thing to happen to my family. Every single day, we got letters saying that my dad was a thief and a mobster; my mother was a money grabbing socialite; my sister and I were rich bitch, vapid, mob daughters." Katherine Lodge shakes her head, "The things they said about us  weren't true, but people were willing to believe anything — to turn our family into villains. Sure, V would get herself into stupid situations with the other NYC heirs and heiresses, but there was nothing to justify the way our family was treated."

Kat's nails dig deeper into the palms of her hands, she didn't want to open old wounds.

"Other families had allegations of assault, battery, substance abuse, even man-slaughter," Katherine continues, "But people were so focussed on branding the Lodge family as crooks."

Sweet Pea looks beyond Kat; "Get to the point, Lodge."

"Point being, Jackass," Kat takes a deep breath, "I know what it's like to be painted as the villain in every story. Forgive me for wanting to help those suffering the same."

Her fists unclench as she attempts to steady her own breathing. The arrogant Serpent boy shifts between his feet.

 

          Flashing blue lights turn the corner, heading straight towards Kat and the Serpents. _Brilliant_.

Kat sighs to herself as the battered cop car pulls up beside them. Two unfamiliar figures climbs out of the car, slowly making their way towards the group.

"Is there a problem, miss?" The young police officer's voice echos.

"No." Kat stays calm, "Why would there be?"

"We received reports of a disturbance; a group of armed men stalking a girl of your description." The young Officer continues, the second firmly gripping Sweet Pea's arm.

"Then they misjudged the situation." Katherine adjusts her voice to sound more authoritative. "Well.." The cop begins to speak, to the right of him, Sweet Pea swears as the second officer attempts to arrest him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Katherine snaps at the second officer.

"Miss—" The first Officer attempts.

"Uncuff him. _Now_ ," She raises her voice, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Ma'am—"

" _Uncuff_ _him_ ," She interrupts the Officer a third time, "He's done nothing wrong."

The police officers exchange looks.

"Look, you're doing your job, I know," Kat's voice echos that of her sisters, "But all the guy is guilty of is walking his girlfriend home. Forgive him for bringing back up, the Black Hood _is_ still a real threat — _or_ _did_ _you_ _forget_?"

"That true?" The older officer directs his question to Sweet Pea, who nods in return.

"Now I suggest you let him go," Kat continues, "Or you'll hear from my lawyers. Malicious prosecution and false arrests on the same day — not a great look for the Riverdale Police Department."

Sweet Pea, now free of hand cuffs, walks towards Kat, planting a soft kiss on her forehead as he stands beside her, his arm draped across her shoulder. His arm is heavier than Kat expected, but then again, he was probably pushing more weight on her on purpose. Kat smiles sweetly, making sure to write down the badge numbers of the two officers before they leave. Once out of sight, Kat ducks out of the Serpent's grasp.

"I'll do what I can to get FP out," She states.

 

*

 

Katherine Lodge holds a mimosa in one hand and a pen in the other. She leans further into the leather chair. Across from her, Hiram Lodge brandishes a bemused smile.

"You want FP Jones released from prison?" He repeats, trying to find the joke in Katherine's ludicrous request.

"I'll agree to take a more active role in Lodge Industries — as long as you promise me it's all legal, but in return, I want FP Jones out of prison," Katherine sips her mimosa.

Her father sits, bemused, his brows furrowed.

"Think of it from a business standpoint," Katherine walks across to room, standing in front of her father, "With Jones in your pocket, the SoDale project runs so much smoother. Not to mention, you have the Serpents on your side, which _really_ couldn't hurt."

Hiram nurses his 1919 Springbank whiskey momentarily. He chuckles, "I taught you how to negotiate far too well, _Mija_."

"So if that a yes?" Katherine raises an eyebrow, taking another sip.

Her father nods, extending his hand to shake hers. Katherine Lodge thanks her father profusely before excusing herself from his office.

 

          Veronica had to beg to be more involved in her fathers business, where Kat had it thrust upon her. Maybe, it was because Kat seemed more level headed, or just less hot-headed and reckless that Veronica. The last thing their father wanted was recklessness, and Veronica was full of it.

Kat often envied her sister, she was able to live her life without the heavy burden of inheritance. Being the oldest of the two, Katherine was expected to inherit her fathers company - whether she liked it or not. That meant that whilst Veronica was free to travel the many countries of Europe over summers, Katherine was dragged to meetings, gaining a hands on education in Lodge Industries. By 15, Katherine knew the art of closing a deal, at the same age, Veronica was cheer captain. Although the involvement in Lodge Industries allowed Kat to create a stronger relationship with her father, she always felt that she missed out on 'normal' teen experiences.


	7. Chapter Six

Katherine Lodge knocks heavily on the beaten trailer door. More often that not, Kat found herself at Sunnyside Trailer Park. Although she was pushed out of the Core Four, as Kat would joke, she felt as though her relationship with Jughead grew each day. Like her, Jughead was an outsider. Maybe that was why Veronica seemed to have some weird thing against Jughead; he and Kat were too similar.

Kat knocks again, harder this time. It was unlike Jughead to take so long to answer the door.

Betty Cooper stands on the other side of the doorway, smiling, "Kat?"

She stands awkwardly, the two hadn't spoken since Betty's freak-out, definitely not since she'd hooked up with Jug. _Did_ _she_ _know_? Surely not, she was happy. _Were_ _they_ _back_ _together_?

"Hey, Betty," Kat attempts not to sound too awkward, "I don't want to impose. Just... can you tell Jug that his dad should be out by the end of the week."

Betty looks visibly shocked, but happy; "Yeah, sure."

Kat shifts from foot to foot, "Yeah... just let him know for me."

Betty nods, smiling still, and closes the door. _Did_ _that_ _just_ _happen_? Kat stands awkwardly at Jughead's trailer door, slightly shocked at Betty Cooper's presence. It hadn't taken them long to make up — which only made Kat feel worse.

          "Wow, I _actually_ feel awkward for you," That irritatingly familiar voice beams from behind her.

Kat turns on her heals to face him, "What do you want, Sweet Pea?"

"To thank you," Kat tilts her head to the side, "You lied to the police for us — even after we cornered you."

"Like I said," she shrugs, "I know what it's like to be painted as the villain in every story."

"Still. You didn't have to do that," Sweet Pea walks by her side as they head towards the trailer park exit, "In fact, anyone else would let us get dragged to jail. I guess, I misjudged you."

" _Misjudged_ me?" Kat faces him, raising an eyebrow slightly, "Is that an apology, Sweets?"

He chuckles slightly, a sound Kat never expected to come from the Serpent, "Don't push it, Lodge."

They continue to walk in a comfortable silence until they reach the gates.

"I had to sell my soul to Lodge Industries, but FP should be out by the end of the week." Kat smiles.

"Wait," Sweet Pea loosely grips her wrist, spinning her to face him, "You're serious?"

Kat nods, "I said I'd get him out."

She stands still, looking impatiently at the ridiculously tall serpent.

"What?" He laughs, slightly confused.

"Just waiting for your next offhanded comment," Kat tilts her head, "This is usually where you spit ' _fuck_ _you_ , _Northsider_ ' or ' _you're_ _not_ _a_ _Serpent_ ' at me."

Sweet Pea recoils slightly, "I'm sorry for being an ass."

"You definitely were an ass." Kat adjusts her denim jacket, slightly irritated. How dare he do a complete 180 on his attitude towards her.

"Look, do you wanna just..." He looks to the floor sheepishly, "Grab a drink; smooth it over."

"Grab a drink... with you?" She raises eyebrows at him, "I think I'll pass."

Who the hell did he think he was? Mr. _Arrogant_ _Ass_ himself thinking he can make all the jabs he wants, with no consequences.

Katherine holds her composure; "It was nice seeing you, Sweet Pea. Could you let the others know about FP."

She smiles, as her father had always taught her, and nods her head slightly, before ducking out of the run down trailer park.

 

*

 

Betty Cooper sits silently on the chaise lounge across from Kats bed. Apparently, Katherine had been next on _Betty's_ _Apology_ _Tour_. Kat hadn't been home even an hour before Betty had called, desperately pleading to explain herself. Kat had begrudgingly agreed.

It wasn't that Kat didn't want to hear her out — She did, she definitely did — but the guilt of Jughead clawed at her back like her own personal demon. Other than the out of character outburst, Betty Cooper had been nothing but nice to Kat, a constant ray of sunshine in such a dull town. So the thought of hurting her ached.

"So, let me get this straight. You've been talking to the Black Hood, and he's been blackmailing you — the Black Hood made you say all those things?" Kat sits beside her, perplexed.

"I'll never forgive myself for what I said you you and V," Betty swallows, guilt washing over her, "I'm so sorry, Kat."

Kat sighs, pulling Betty into a tight hug.

Though they weren't as close as 'B & V', Kat had always considered Betty a somewhat close friend, no matter how much she told herself Betty tolerated her for Veronica's sake. Which only made Betty's freak out so much worse. Kat had been there to comfort her through Archie and Veronica's relationship, Polly's pregnancy shock and her 'darkness' — as Betty would call it.

"I would've done the same, B," Kat squeezes her tighter, "Especially if they'd threatened Ronnie."

"He wants one more thing," Betty sighs, leaning her head on Kats shoulder, "He wants me to find the Sugarman."

Betty carefully fills Kat in with the details; the Ghoulies, Cheryl's father, Cheryl's Grandmother. The plan.

 

*

 

Katherine Lodge exits the familiar Southside corner store, pushing the dollar bills into her purse. She looks around quickly, making sure no one else was around, before turning down the alleyway. Kat keeps her keys between her fingers; this was the Southside after all.

Eventually, she catches a glimpse of a boy; six foot something, dark curly hair, a signature Ghoulie beanie covering most of it.

"You again?" He cocks his head, mocking her, "Where's your Bulldog boyfriend?"

" _Please_ , he's not my boyfriend," Kat scoffs, playing her character. She stands strong, an intimidating tone in her voice, "Do you want the money or not?"

"Jeez, chill." The Ghoulie counts the notes, stashing them on his coat pocket.

"My compliments to the Sugarman," Kat winks, carefully taking the straws from his grasp. She raises an eyebrow, "Did I get the name wrong?"

The Ghoulie looks around skittishly, before dashing off in the opposite direction.

"What about my change, Asshole?"

Katherine pulls out her phone, Betty and Veronica patiently waiting on the line, "He should pass you any second."

"I've got eyes on him," Kat could practically feel the smirk on Betty's face.

Katherine smiles to herself, placing her phone back in her bag, she walks towards the designated waiting place.

 

"Southside, again?" Kat sighed, growing sick of hearing the same Serpents voice over and over. She turns to face him, his stature towering over her as usual, his scowl and tired eyes never seemed to leave.

"I get dragged along by accident, and all of a sudden I can't shake you," Kat mocks him, "You're everywhere."

"Funny." He smiles, cockily, but actually smiles. Could pigs now fly? Had water _actually_ turned to wine?

"What do you want, Pea?" She leans against the graffitied brick wall.

The Serpent attempts to speak, but is cut off by a much older - and taller - Serpent calling his name. He nods, striding over the the huge man.

"If you're waiting for your sister and her friend, they have other plans." Sweet Pea says quietly, as he approaches her once again.

Kat narrows her eyes at him in confusion, _did_ _cell_ _reception_ _not_ _work_ _here_ _or_ _something_?

"Come on," he sighs, signalling her to follow him, "I'll take you."

Skeptically, she follows his lead. She didn't exactly hate the company, in fact she preferred having company in such an unfamiliar place —it definitely didn't hurt to be with someone that wouldn't be messed with.

Kat keeps her head down as they reach the other Serpents, even though she'd done everything in her power to help the Serpents, she still found them terrifying. Jughead had told her what they went through to become serpents — they weren't people to mess with.

Tall Boy, as Sweet Pea had referred to him, nods at Kat before climbing atop his motorcycle, a cue for the others to do the same.

Sweet Pea grabs a helmet, tossing it a Kat, who thankfully catches it. She shoves it on hopping on the back of Pea's bike. Kat reluctantly wraps her arms around his waist tightly, ignoring whatever stupid comment Sweet Pea made.

Eventually, they arrive at wherever they were headed. Kat let's go of Sweet Pea almost immediately and jumps off the bike, causing him to laughs to himself as he climbs off of the motorcycle, rolling his eyes at Kat.

Sweet Pea motions to her to follow him, once again, to which she obliges. They walk in silence as they approach the building; a busted up garage.

Inside, Betty leans over the bonnet of a beaten up car, spanner in hand. Yet another skill Betty possessed. Kat rolls her eyes, how could she be so talented?

"What's going on?" Kat pipes up, realising she still didn't understand why she was here.

"Jug and this Northsider thought it was a good idea to gamble the Serpents territory — the Wyrm and Sunnyside — over a race," Toni Topaz sighs, walking over to Kat, an irritated expression on her face, "Any news on FP?"

Kat looks at Sweet Pea, then back at Topaz, "Out by the end of the week."

"Seriously?" The small Serpent's face lit up.

Kat nods. With that Toni all but skips away, Kat assumes to tell the other Serpents.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Kat turns to face Sweet Pea.

"I didn't have time," The arrogance returns in Sweet Pea's voice, "Tall Boy needed me."

Kat turns her attention back to the beaten up car, "Good job we didn't grab that drink, I guess."

A deflated look on his face, Sweet Pea leans against the desk. Kat wasn't intentionally being an ass to him, he just riled her up. She worried that he'd take a jab at her at any time.

"Thank you," She attempts to be friendly, "For the ride. Again."

"Believe it or not," He chuckles, "I don't _actually_ hate sharing a bike with you."

Was he actually trying to flirt? Or was she misreading.

"Toni fidgets way too much," He smirks, "Which is why we put together the money to buy her own."

Kat smiles. On the outside, the Serpents were a scary-looking biker gang. What people didn't see was the familial bond they seemed to share.

"Believe it or not," Kat nudges his arm, "I don't hate sharing a bike with you, either."

 

*

 

That evening was a blur. Between the drag race straight out of Grease, Archie setting up the Ghoulies and the cops arresting the Sugarman; it was safe to say it was an eventful day.

Katherine Lodge accompanies her family in the living area. Her mother paces silently on the phone, apart from an occasional 'mhmm'. Veronica lounges across their Victorian sofa, phone in hand; probably talking to Archie. Kat sits across from her father, a chessboard in front of them. Every business trip Kat was dragged on, they would play chess, to the point it became a father-daughter tradition of theirs.

After what seems to have been half an hour, Hermione Lodge hangs up the phone; "The St. Clair's had a car accident. They were run of the road," Hermione Lodge, takes a sip of her wine, "Nick... he'll recover, but it will take several months."

"Oh well," Veronica smiles, looking over to her sister, "Karma's a bitch."

Kat smiles, moving a chess piece; "Checkmate."


	8. Chapter Seven

          Katherine Lodge lays across her burgundy chaise lounge, staring at her glistening chandelier as she listens to Topaz drone on.

"You are coming, right?" Toni's bubbly voice blared through the phone.

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're the reason he's out of jail, Lodge," Kat could all but feel Topaz roll her eyes, "You have to come."

"Toni—"

Toni sighs loudly, obviously irritated by Kat's reluctance, "If your sister and her Northside Jackass are coming, then you have to come."

Kat stays silent momentarily.

"Either way, I need your help setting up before I lose it with Fangs." Toni continues, "I'm outside."

Kat rolls her eyes, throwing on her scuffed Dr. Martin boots. If she had to sit on yet another motorcycle, this time she would be prepared. She mutters her goodbyes to her parents and concierge before ducking out of the Pembroke.

Toni smiles from her bike, already holding a helmet out for her. Though she didn't exactly know Topaz that well, she definitely enjoyed her company. Kat half-skips half-runs to the motorcycle, throwing her jacket over her shoulders.

"You're a life saver," Topaz jokes as Kat pushes the helmet on, "I was _so_ close to killing Fangs."

Kat laughs in response, climbing onto the back of the decadent, snake-covered bike and holding onto Topaz.

"Hold on tight." She instructs, revving the bike.

Toni Topaz was a much better driver than Sweet Pea — smoother, safer and faster. Kat felt so much more comfortable riding with Topaz.

 

          Less than ten minutes later, the two arrive outside of the Whyte Wyrm, an annoyed Fangs stands by the entrance.

"Where'd you go?" Fangs says, visibly irritated.

Topaz only gestures to Kat before pushing her way into the bar, a scowl breaching her face.

"What did you do?" Kat laughs nervously at Fangs, who shrugs in return.

She laughs again, following the route Topaz had taken previously.

After worming her way through the crowd of people attempting to set up for FP's retirement party, Kat finally reaches the bar. Topaz takes a shot of alcohol, offering Kat one, and then shorting another.

"So," Kat folds her arms on the bar in front of her, "What did he do?"

"Incessant nattering, not following direction, generally being an annoying ass; take your pick."

"And what makes you think I'll be any less annoying?"

"I'd goad you to try," She tilts her head, a daring smile on her face, "But I actually like your company."

Toni's smile drops.

"Hey, so you have a stage," Betty Cooper chirps as she approaches the bar, so focussed that she doesn't even notice Kat, "Would you be open to me bringing a karaoke machine?"

"For FP's retirement?" Topaz looks at Kat, smirking slightly, then back to Betty, " _Sure_ , why not."

"Also, Toni, one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you, beyond the party planning is..." Betty takes a deep breath, "I've been walking the razor's edge since Jughead joined the Serpents. All I've been thinking is as soon as FP gets out home, everything will get better, because he'll be there to protect Jughead and make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Yeah, I'm following you. With FP out of the picture—"

"That's my whole point, I do worry," Betty cuts Topaz off, who shoots a look at Kat, "So, I wanna keep an eye on Jughead myself."

"So, _what_ , you wanna join the Serpents?" Topaz laughs slightly as she raises an eyebrow at Nancy Drew.

"More Serpent- _adjacent_." Betty continues, "But, yeah, part of his world — this world."

A harsh laugh erupts from a table across from the bar, to which Topaz hits back; "Shut it, Byrdie."

"Sorry, Sweet Valley Girl. If you wanna join the Serpents, you have to do The Serpent Dance."

"Excuse me?" Betty speaks, only seeming more like a fish out of water.

"The Serpent Dance, it's some outdated sexist Serpent tradition," Topaz tries not to sound irritated, "I tried to get it outlawed, but _misogyny_ dies hard."

Betty raises an eyebrow at her.

"You don't want to know." Topaz almost grits her teeth.

"Yeah, I do." Betty pushes, "I wanna know _everything_."

Topaz rolls her eyes slightly, "Go talk to Byrdie then."

Kat tries to suppress a laugh as Betty leaves, but Toni's irritated face was far too much.

"So, not _Fangs_ — Betty," Kat clicks on, laughing slightly, "She's only trying to help, Topaz. She's going through some crazy shit."

Deadpan, Toni looks at Kat; "She wants to be a Serpent."

"Serpent- _adjacent_ ," Kat corrects her, causing Toni to scowl even more so, "Do you really think, Betty — _of_ _all_ _people_ — would get on stage and perform The Serpent Dance?"

Topaz laughs at the thought, pouring herself and Kat another drink; "It would be a sight to see you do it though."

Kat laughs hitting back the drink — was she flirting or taking a jab, Kat couldn't tell, nor did she really care.

"So," Kat smiles, the liquor burning her throat, God, did that take her back to her nights in NYC, "What do you need help with?"

"Just a few banners and signs," Topaz sighs, leaning on the liquor shelf, "I just couldn't deal with Nancy Drew's shit on my own."

"Betty's great," Kat defends her, " _But_ , I can see why you would find her too much."

Toni rolls her eyes playfully, slipping under the bar hatch.

"Does she know?" Topaz grabs Kat's hand, directing her to a box of decorations, "About you and Jug?"

"No," Kat blinks, a confused expression washing over her face, "How did you..?"

"I spend a lot of time with Jug, Kat," Topaz tilts her head as if to say ' _oh_ _sweet_ _summer_ _child_ '. She chuckles to herself, "Believe me, I know plenty of things I shouldn't."

Kat looks at the floor, embarrassed. Why did Jug tell Topaz something so intimate?

"Nice thing you pulled with the cops, by the way." Topaz teases, throwing a bag of bunting at her.

 _Great_ , Kat sighs to herself, Topaz really did know plenty of shit she shouldn't. Kat keeps quiet, ripping open the bag of bunting and studying it — they were the Southside Serpents, why were they hanging bunting? She smiles slightly.

 

It takes two hours, but eventually the box of decorations is empty. The surrounding area looks very... Northside. Kat laughs. She'd never imagined a place full of Serpents — a scary looking gang — could look so wholesome.

"Is it too much?" Topaz jokes, clearly thinking the same as Kat.

"It'll do." Kat laughs along with her, throwing the remaining decorations in a box and grabbing her jacket from the chair beside her.

"Excuse me, Lodge," Topaz raises her eyebrows, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kat sighs, "I never agreed to stay, Toni."

"I mean, I agree you can't stay in that," Topaz gestures to the now dirty, paint covered outfit she donned, "But I can sort it."

"Toni—" Kat exhales.

"Do you really want to piss off a Serpent, Lodge?" Topaz jokes, but was it really a joke?

The Serpents _were_ a dangerous group of people, even if Katherine forgot that sometimes. These Serpents didn't shed their skin so easily.

 

*

 

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable in this, Topaz." Kat stands awkwardly in front of the mirror, fidgeting with the black crop top. Kat very rarely showed her midriff, she didn't exactly feel confident.

"Stop fidgeting," Toni slaps her hands away, adjusting the wind red tennis skirt she'd forced Kat to wear, "You look great."

"Fine," Kat sighs, "But I'm keeping my boots."

"Done." Toni rolls her eyes, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the bathroom.

By now, a good amount of people had shown up. The party wasn't exactly in full swing, but it wasn't far off. It was definitely more Serpents than she had ever seen before.

Kat awkwardly wraps her arms around her stomach, still feeling uncomfortable. She knew she was being silly, she had no problem wearing a bikini, so why did she struggle to show an inch or two of midriff?

Toni ducks under the bar hatch, taking back her designated place behind the bar.

"You're not staying there all night, are you?" Kat says nervously, feeling like a fish out of water.

Toni mouths " _Sorry_ " before passing Kat yet another shot, and another, and another.

 

After an hour of sitting by the bar, talking only to Toni, and occasionally Hog Eye — the other bartender, Kat wanders across the room, as awkwardly as before.

She spots a familiar face across the room, deciding that was the best bet, she hurries over.

"Fangs," Kat slumps down next to the Serpent boy, "I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone."

Fangs Fogarty laughs, a loud laugh, at Kat. It definitely wasn't vicious, and he wasn't laughing at her, but Kat managed to feel even more awkward and uncomfortable.

He nudges her, "Is Toni on bar duty?"

"Yep." Kat popped the P in yep. It wasn't that Topaz was her only friend here, she was barely a friend herself, but she was the most familiar face in the Whyte Wyrm. Sure, she'd had a couple of short conversation with Fangs, he'd helped her in a time of need, but that was all. She didn't know anything more than what was in front of him; he was a Serpent, he was tall, tanned and had short-ish dark hair. Her knowledge of him didn't go much further than that.

"You did a cool thing," Fangs leans into Kat, "What you pulled with the cops, and getting FP out of jail — getting us out of jail, as well."

Kat chuckles taking a sip of her too-strong drink.

"You don't wear a Serpent jacket," He continues, clearly inebriated, "But you may as well be one."

"Thanks, I think," She laughs again, patting his knee.

Kat feels a heavy hand rest on her shoulder, "You came?" That oh-so-familiar voice.

"I told you so," Fangs sings, grabbing the note from Sweet Pea's grasp.

Sweet Pea laughs slightly, directing him attention to Kat herself, "You lost me ten dollars. I was sure you wouldn't come."

Kat awkwardly brushes her hair to the side, "I didn't have a choice."

Sweet Pea scoots into the booth across from Kat and Fangs, a half smile gracing his face — she could hardly believe it.

 

> *

 

Kat leans awkwardly against the snooker table, still feeling awkward. By now the 'core four' had arrived, and after a brief hello, they'd disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kat once again alone.

"I didn't take you for a Gatsby," Sweet Pea joins her side, a bit too close for comfort.

"And I didn't take you for a reader," She retorts, rolling her eyes at him. Kat knew she was a loner socialite, she didn't need him to remind her.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He nudges her, irritating her further.

Kat sighs, turning to face the Serpent.

"Here," Sweet Pea hands her a half-pint glass, "It's called a Snakebite — tongue in cheek, I know."

"Thanks," Kat smiles slightly, taking a sip of the drink, "But, you're still an ass."

He chuckles, finishing his own drink. She looks at him, wide-eyed. Dark brown eyes on green. Maybe she had been too harsh on him, being told your the villain constantly would make a person put up walls. Katherine knew that all too well.

She coughs, realising she'd been staring at him. Cringing, she knocks back the glass of larger and cider. Kat had lost track of the drinks, but she was somewhere around five. She wasn't drunk, per say, but she was buzzed.

"I guess you actually did get to buy me a drink," Kat stands sheepishly beside Sweet Pea as Archie and Veronica take to the stage.

Sweet Pea smiles to himself, "I guess I did."

          Veronica and Archie awkwardly stand on stage, singing their duet of Gary Jules' cover of Mad World. The tension between the two filled the room like a thick layer of fog. What on Earth had happened between the two of them?

By the end of the first chorus, Veronica rushes off stage.

Kat runs towards the stage, attempting to grab V's arm. Instead she stands awkwardly on stage, unsure of what to do — the crowd now booing.

Betty pushes her way onto stage, pulling Kat up to the mic to finish the duet with her. "Trust me," Betty whispers into Kat's ear.

The two continue to sing the duet, Kat focuses on Toni at the bar.

She'd been taught to focus on something specific whenever she was nervous, Toni just happened to be in her sight.

Kat is so focused, she doesn't notice what's going on beside her, until Betty stops singing.

Kat turns to face Betty mouthing something along the lines of ' _what_ _the_ _fuck_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ '.

She mouths back, ' _keep_ _singing_ ', and so she does. Surely it would be more awkward for Kat to walk of stage mid-song as well. When the song finally ends, Kat stands awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

         

FP, seeming to appear from nowhere, begins to clap, signalling for the others to join.

"Quite the show," He raises an eyebrow, slightly disproving, slightly impressed. He shrugs off his jacket, wrapping it around Betty.

"Let's give them a round of applause," FP shouts, causing the crowd to erupt, "Show them some of that Serpent hospitality were known for."

The crowd continues to cheer, even louder.

"You know, I've been in and out of the Serpents since I was younger than my son." FP steps up to the mic, "And it's been a _wild_ _ride_." The surrounding Serpents whistle and cheer, "Good times, bad times. But through it all, the Serpents stuck by my side, while most other people turned their backs on me. My own family included."

Kat can't help but look over at Jughead.

"Now the letter of the law says that I can't be here in the Serpent Den," FP continues his speech, "That I cant associate with my friends, my real family. My blood." The crowds cheers grow louder, "Well I've been thinking about that. And it'll be a cold day in hell before a snake lets a pig tell him what to do."

A quiet argument breaks out between Betty and her mother.

"Northside wants me out of this gang? Well, they better bring a coffin, because FP Jones isn't retiring. I am not going gently into the night." FP shouts, "I am here to stay. So, bring the fire!"

The crowd erupts in a wave of cheers, shouts and whistles.

          Katherine Lodge awkwardly makes her way back to the snooker table, back to Sweet Pea and co.

"That was possibly the most awkward thing I've ever had to endure in my life," Kat laughs, embarrassed, as she leans against the table, still feeling slightly buzzed from the alcohol.

Fangs chuckles as he climbs out of the neighboring booth, obviously very amused by Kats uncomfortableness. He searches his jackets momentarily, before slipping out to the exit.

"You coming, Lodge?" Sweet Pea gestures to the door.

Kat nods, she'd rather not be alone in a room of strangers.

 

          Sweet Pea holds the cigarette between his lips, offering Kat one. Politely declining, she stares at the ground. Maybe it was the alcohol slowly waring off, but Kat suddenly felt conscious of herself again. Once again, she wraps her arms around her stomach.

"You okay?" Sweet Pea nudges her lightly.

"Yeah," She lies, "Just a little cold."

Sweet Pea chuckles, shrugging off his Serpent jacket, "Here."

Kat shakes her head, "I'm fine."

"Lodge," He rolls his eyes, offering the jacket once more, "Take the damn jacket."

Sheepishly, she does as she is told, slipping it over her small frame. The jacket absolutely buried her, but she didn't mind, "Thank you, Sweet Pea."

He smiles down at her, taking another draw of his cigarette. Her heart flutters. Had it all been a rouse, the arrogance and dick-ish comments?

 

    "What the fuck, Kat?" Jughead storms over, furious.

"She didn't know that was going to happen," Sweet Pea pushes him back.

"Sure she didn't." Jughead narrows his eyes at her. Kat notices Sweet Pea clenching his fist, her first reaction is to grab his arm, attempting to calm him.

"I didn't know she was going to do that, Jug." Kat sighs, "Do you actually think I — of all people — would have been on stage if I'd known what would happen?"

Jug takes a deep breath.

Kat watches as Pea grits his teeth, "She said she didn't know, Jones."

Jughead swears under his breath, storming off towards the parking lot.

          "Did you actually just defend me, Sweets?" Kat looks at the Serpent boy in admiration, something she never expected to do.

"Did you actually just call me 'Sweets', Lodge?" He mocks her, playfully.

"That a problem, Serpent?"

"No." Is all he says, smiling down at her.

The two lock eyes momentarily, Kat being the first to look away.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Kat looks back at the boy, who smirks.

 

*

 

Sweet Pea kisses her deeply pushing her up against the trailer wall, whilst struggling to unlock the door. Once open, the two stumble through the doorway, slamming the door behind them.

Pea's kisses were deep and needy, as if begging for more, he pushes her back against the wall. Kat's hands roam through Pea's black hair, she could feel girl smirking through the kisses.

Sweet Pea pulls away from the kiss momentarily, muttering in her ear, "You sure?"

Kat traces the tattoo in the side of his neck, "Yeah."

The two kiss once again, this time the kisses were more hungry. Sweet Pea picks her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, as his feet find their way to the bedroom — never once breaking from their kiss.


	9. Chapter Eight

A loud door slam shakes Katherine awake. Startled, she looks around the unfamiliar room — almost identical to Jughead's, but a hell of a lot messier and darker. Still disoriented, she pushes herself off of the bed, grabbing the closest shirt she can find.

"Pea?" She awkwardly half-shouts as she fastens her — Toni's — skirt. No answer. "Pea?"She shouts again, louder this time. No answer again. _Great_.

Katherine pulls on her boots, ducking out of the bedroom and into the main living area — still no sign of Sweet Pea.

 _Brilliant_. She sighs, feeling deflated. Kat actually gave the Serpent a chance, and he left her naked and alone, stranded in his trailer. Had she read too much into it — the flirting and banter, had she misread it? A sinking feeling comes over her. Despite everything, she'd actually started to like him. She'd trusted him enough to be vulnerable, intimate. Kat tries to forget the way he'd held her afterwards, the way he traced the freckles on her back as they talked about nothing; their dreams, their fears.

Grabbing a napkin from the counter and a pen from the floor, she leaves the Serpent a note, before leaving. Passive-aggressive? Possibly. Kat didn't care, she was hurting.

' _My driver will return your shirt; pressed and dry-cleaned._

_See you around, Serpent._

_— Lodge.’_

 

*

 

Katherine Lodge carefully turns the lock of their door, trying to be as silent as possible. Father's favourite or not, Kat would be scolded severely if he realised his daughter was getting back home at 3am. It's not that she hadn't done it before, because she definitely had, far too many times, it was more based on her newly accepted role in Lodge Industries. She needed to sell herself as responsible, and nothing said irresponsible like walking through the door in the early hours. Shoes in hand, Katherine tiptoes over to her room.

"Veronica?" Katherine whispers, her raven-haired sister lays across Kat's bed like a crying _Disney_ princess. Kat quietly places her shoes by her bedroom door, silently closing it behind her.

Sighing, she slumps onto the right side of her bed, brushing her sisters arm softly, "Ronnie, what's wrong?"

Veronica turns to look at her, mascara smudge eyes welling up. Kat suppress a laugh, Ronnie was a mess.

"Am I broken?" Veronica Lodge, always dramatic, "Am I physically unable to love?"

Kat hold her sister's hand tightly, "You're not broken."

"Why can't I say it, Kat?" She sobs, "Why is it even such a big deal?"

Katherine hugs her sister. No matter how much Veronica annoyed Kat, they were twins, and that gave them a deeper connection. Growing up, not only were they sisters, they were best friends. It was until high school — when Kat took on a small role in Lodge Industries — that the two drifted apart.

"We're young, V. If you're not ready to say it, you're not ready," Kat comforts her.

She never understood why the L-word was such a big deal, she never heard her parents say it, she never heard her grandparents say it. She only say the hyped-up L-word on TV or in books. Personally, Kat believed that, when the time was right, she would feel it — but until then, she was in no rush.

Kat let's go of her sister, sitting up straight. She pauses for a moment before scooting off of her bed, rummaging through her chest of drawers, "I know we said we'd wait for everyone else, but maybe this will cheer you up."

Kat glides back across the room, placing a pristinely wrapped gift in Veronica's lap, and taking back her previous spot on the bed. Veronica smiles softly as she unwraps the present; a gold _Return_ _to_ _Tiffany_ heart necklace gleams back at her.

"You lost yours at the Dakota," Kat whispers.

Veronica smiles, wholeheartedly, as she puts the necklace on. She holds the charm tightly, "Thank you, Kat, honestly."

 

          The following morning, Katherine sits at the table a chocolate almond croissant in front of her, courtesy of Veronica - who seemed to be back to her chipper self.

On the other side of the table, Veronica sorts through a pile of gifts, a perplexed Betty beside her.

"Kevin's Secret Santa had a strict $20 limit, V." Betty stares at the mountain.

"Kevin needs to relax," Veronica continues to sort, brushing her hair behind her ears, "Also, these aren't all Secret Santa, obvi."

Kat laughs slightly at her sister, never one to follow the rules.

"Hermés scarf for mom, leather passport case for dad — now he can travel again," Veronica points to each present, "Little somethings for my best girls, and a watch... for Archie." She sighs, "Purchased pre-breakup, but, we're still friends."

"Isn't everyone?" Betty matches Veronica's tone.

Kat raises her eyebrows. Jughead must've ended it after screaming at her in the parking lot, "B, I'm so sorry."

"You tried to stop me from doing that stupid dance," Betty half smiles, reassuringly.

          “Well, if Ronnie's finished boasting about her gifts," Katherine playfully narrows her eyes at V, "Its not much, but I hope you like it,"

Katherine hands Betty a small _Tiffany_ _&_ _Co_ box, "I just thought it would help with your research."

Betty smiles sweetly as she opens the box, a _Tiffany's_ blue and gold pen, "Aw, Kat."

"I know it's only little, but it's blue and gold — like the paper," Kat smiles, "And it has your initials on it."

Betty fiddles with the pen, looking over it, a smile beaming.

"When did you have to time to go to Tiffany's?" Veronica tilts her head.

"I sent André," Kat bites her lip, laughing, "Is that cheating?"

"I love it," Betty hugs Kat tightly, "Thank you, Kat."

 

*

 

The Riverdale group sits in a circle, the sofas and chairs pulled from their usual places around the common room. Kevin Keller continues to bark orders over Secret Santa. _Note_ _to_ _self_ , Kat chuckles to herself, _never let Kevin be in charge of anything, ever again._

"A gift certificate for a couples massage," Veronica opens the envelope carefully, "Thanks, Josie."

Josie cringes, "You could go with Betty, or Kat, or your mom."

"Or I could go with your mom." Reggie interjects, resulting in an unamused look from Veronica.

Cheryl leans towards Kat, whispering in her ear, "Dear God, can we just get this torture over with."

"Betty," Kevin hops up, attempting to make the interaction any less awkward. Kat didn't think that was possible, "You're next."

"Based in just wrapping skills alone, I can already guess who picked my name," Betty chuckles, ripping into the present, "Archie," she coos.

"My dad and I were cleaning out the garage and I found it." Archie smiles widely.

Betty holds up the present for the rest of the group; the _Swiss_ _Family_ _Robinson_.

"It's this old read-along record we used to listen to when we were like five. Oh, my god." Betty explains, "I love it Arch, thank you."

Kat shoots a look at Veronica, who — despite best efforts — continues to look heartbroken.

"Okay, Kat," Kevin pushes the group alone, "Your go, and mercifully last."

Katherine Lodge grabs the remaining present, studying it momentarily before ripping into it; a classic black open-face helmet. She pauses momentarily, before laughing. Could he have been more obvious?

" _Jug_ ," she chuckles, smiling at him, "It's perfect."

From the look on Veronica's face, Kat could tell Betty wasn't happy. But what was she meant to do, she genuinely appreciated the gesture.

"Merry Christmas, ev'rybody." A loud voice comes from the door behind them, causing everyone to turn around.

Reggie is the first to hop out of his seat, "Moose!"

Kat hadn't seen Reggie this giddy in weeks. The others follow, taking their turns to hug both Moose and Midge.

          Kat hangs back slightly, making her way over to Jughead.

"Hey," She says, sheepishly. The two hadn't spoken since he went psycho the previous night night, "How are you taking it?"

By it, she referred to the very obviously awkward breakup between Jug and Betty.

"Hard," He sighs, "I just don't want her caught in the crossfire, you know?"

"Surely, that's _her_ decision to make," Kat smiles reassuringly, "She just wants to be part of your world, Jug; Serpents and all."

Jug kicks the floor, "I know, it's just difficult."

"Besides," Kat continues, "You don't have a problem with me being involved with Serpents. You literally _just_ gave me a motorcycle helmet." Jughead doesn't respond. "So what's the real reason?"

"The Snake Charmer—," Jug paces his words carefully, " _Someone_ threatened to harm Betty because of me."

Kat stands silent, shocked. Is that why Jug went psycho at Kat?

"Shit, are you serious?" Kat breaks the silence after taking a minute to process the thought.

Jughead mutters, looking at the floor again, "I can't put her in danger, again."

"I understand." Kat nods, still uneasy.

They stand silently for a few minutes, both unsure of what to say.

"I, uh—" Kat eventually speaks up, trying her best to lighten the mood, "I have some things for your charity drive. Am I okay to drop it off later today?"

 

*

 

Leaving André in the parking lot, Kat Lodge makes her way into the Whyte Wyrm. For a so-called Northsider, she spent a lot of time here. Spotting Topaz and Fangs by the pool table, Kat rushes over.

"Topaz," She smiles, putting the black sacks of gifts on the floor, "I have another 8 or 9 bags in the car, where shall I put them?"

"Fangs will grab them," Topaz shoots a look at Fangs, who begrudgingly agrees.

Smiling, Kat takes Fang's place helping Toni wrap the many presents.

"It's a Serpent tradition. Every year, we give back to the Southside," Topaz explains, "Toys for Tots, Meals on Wheels, kids and folks living alone. You get the gist."

Katherine smiles, grabbing the next gift, "We do the same — _did_ the same," she corrects herself, "Back in New York, we did a gift donation for the less fortunate every year, and I helped at soup kitchens on Christmas Day."

Kat sighs, this would be her first Christmas away from New York, her first Christmas in Riverdale.

"Before I forget," Kat digs through her bag, picking up a steak black box, "This is for you."

Toni takes the box, narrowing her eyes playfully, "You trying to buy off a Serpent, Lodge?" She jokes.

"Just open it," Kat laughs, rolling her eyes.

She opens the box, staring at first, then furrowing her brows, "Is this real?"

"A personalised Swarovski serpent bangle — I should hope so." Kat chuckles.

Toni closes the box, "I can't accept this."

"What, why?" Kat's taken aback slightly.

Topaz sincerely shakes her head, "It's way too much."

"In the nicest way possible, Topaz, you're keeping the bracelet," Kat's _Lodge_ tone makes an appearance, "Besides, I cant exactly take it back, it's personalised — one of a kind."

Topaz sighs, placing the box on the counter.

"You've been nothing but nice to me, even when, for all you knew, I was a stuck up _Northside_ _Princess_ ," Kat smiles, "You're good, and you're loyal, and you've been there for Jug when I couldn't be. That means so much to me. _Plus_ , I may have lost your top."

Topaz smiles, shaking her head at Kat.

"Fine. Thank you," She playfully rolls her eyes, slipping the bracelet over her wrist, "But you didn't lose my top. It's at Sweet Pea's trailer," She nudges Kat, raising her eyebrows.

 

*

 

Katherine Lodge waits patiently outside the Whyte Wyrm. It had gotten late quickly, before she even noticed, it was close to 11pm. Pressing her earphone in, she turns her music up loud, shuffling from foot to foot, André was taking longer than usual to pick her up.

For at least 10 minutes, she watches cars and bikes come and go. Another car, another bike, another car, another bike.

A heavy hand grabs her from behind, a sharp cool metal rests against her throat, "Get in the car now."


	10. Chapter Nine

Katherine Lodge sit impatiently on the cool metal chair, the cliché derelict warehouse surrounding her. _They could at least make an effort_ , Kat sighs to herself.

Was she scared? _No, not really._ Kat had been trained for this kind of thing years ago, it came with her father's business. On the outside, Lodge Industries was a successful company owned by the ruthless Hiram Lodge. In reality, it was more like something out of The Godfather. So much so, Kat and Veronica had panic buttons in each place they stayed. Of course, Veronica didn't know the complete ins and outs of their fathers dealings, Kat wasn't really sure whether her mother knew exactly what was going on, but Kat did — or knew more than them, at least. Hiram Lodge had taken part in too many dodgy deals for Kat to count, even before he was arrested, she knew it was only a matter of time.Maybe this was payback from the St. Clair's, maybe they wanted revenge? That felt far too ironic. Maybe it was some other NY family? Surely, her father hadn't pissed someone off that badly already. The Black Hood? He would've killed her by now.

Kat looks around the warehouse, searching for some sign of life. They couldn't have just left her here.

"Hello," Katherine Lodge shouts, her voice echoing, "Hello?!"

 _Nothing._ No answer.

"If you're gonna leave me here, at least give me some water," Kat shouts, growing more and more irritated, "Hello?!"

A metal door swings open, an irritated blonde woman storms out. She strides over to Kat, stopping a metre before her.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Kat raises an eyebrow. She definitely did not recognise her. The woman looked like she hadn't slept in a week, her blonde hair scraggy and unkept, her eyeliner — if that's what you could call it — smudged.

The woman scoffs, "They told me you were feisty."

"Look, whatever my father owes you—" Kat begin, rolling her eyes.

"Father? No. _No no no_ ," The woman chuckles menacingly, "Sweetie, your father isn't the reason you're here."

Kat swallows, confused. Now she began to worry, if this wasn't to do with her father, then what was it? Worry soon turned to fear.

"Is it money you want?" Kat's breathing picksup, "If it's money, I can pay you."

The woman cackles, as if it was such a stupid question.

If it wasn't money, then what was the motive? Kat had never seen this woman in her life, how had she become the target?

          Kat looks around, if it wasn't to do with her father, or money, she didn't exactly know how to get out of this situation. Usually, the hostile would demand something — money, a name, revenge, something — but this woman demanded nothing. She just sifted through her many crates of, what Kat assumed were, drugs; Jingle Jangle specifically.

Kat swallows, it hadn't taken long for the Sugarman to be replaced.

 _Was that the reason?_

Kat had given Sheriff Keller the names of the Ghoulies in cahoots with the Sugarman, in return for the Serpents being released. Was the woman a Ghoulie out for revenge? 

 

          "If your precious Jughead keeps his end of the deal, you'll be free to go," The woman eventually speaks up again, this time circling Kat's chair, "If not... well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Jughead?" What the hell had Jug got himself into this time? Kat furrows her brows, "What's going on?"

"Let's just say, your precious Serpent owes me a favour, _Cooper_." The woman continues to try to intimidate Kat, not realising she'd grabbed the wrong girl. If it wasn't such a precarious situation, Kat would laugh.

"So," Katherine finally clicks on, "You're the Snake Charmer."

"At your service," She bows, mocking Kat.

"You got another name?" Kat looks the woman up and down. She didn't particularly look scary, nor did she look like someone that could earn such a notorious name, "Or do you expect me to actually call you ‘ _Snake Charmer_ '?"

The woman scoffs, "Penny. But let's leave the pleasantries for later."

"Whatever you say, Penny," Kat rolls her eyes, "Why does Jughead ' _owe you a favour_ '?"

The Snake Charmer narrows her eyes at Kat, "I got his father out of jail."

"But, did you though?" Kat retorts, in a matter-of-fact tone. She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it.

Kat watches Penny take a frustrated deep breath, "Listen hear, _Northsider._ Don't ever question me again."

"Okay," Kat pushes it even more, smirking, " _Except_ , I know that you didn't get FP out."

Penny rolls her eyes, "Right, and you would know that how?"

"Because I had FP Jones released from jail."

The Snake Charmer narrows her eyes at the girl. Kat knew she was pushing it, but what else was she going to do. The idiot woman had grabbed the wrong person in the first place. How much danger could she be in if the woman was clueless enough to nab the wrong girl?

" _Ergo_ , Jughead owes you jackshit," Kat smiles, sarcastically, " _Capisce_?"

Penny grabs Kat by the collar of her shirt, "Keep playing cute, Sweetheart. See where that gets you."

 

          By now, Katherine's wrists aches from the cable ties. She sighs, pulling at the ties to no avail. Surely her father would've alerted the authorities by now. André was meant to pick her up at least an hour ago, possible two or three by now, but with the warehouse so dark and dingy, Kat couldn't exactly tell how much time had passed.

A couple metres in front of her, the Snake Charmer still combs through various crates, organising them and placing them in different crates. _What the hell was Jug thinking?_

Whilst Penny's attention is elsewhere, Kat attempts to loosen the cable ties holding her wrists to the arms of the chair. Once again failing miserably.

"They're going nowhere, Cooper," Penny hops off of the ground, striding over to the chair. She stares menacingly at the helpless girl, Stanley Knife in hand.

A knock at the door catches her off balance, grabbing a piece of duptape and placing it over Kat's mouth, she saunters over to the warehouse entrance.

"Well, you're early," Penny mutters to herself, swinging open the door.

"Penny," His face is a blank slate. "Ho, _Merry_ , Ho."

"Jughead Jones," Penny sighs, looking over the young Serpent, "Nice crowbar."

"Oh this?" Jughead twists it in his hand, before dropping it in the ground, "I brought it in case I had to pry the door open."

Kat couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy, she'd never seen Jug in this light. She knew he was a Serpent — she'd heard plenty of stories about the Serpents — but seeing it first-hand was something else, entirely.

Penny rolls her eyes walking further inside the warehouse, "You ready to give me a hand with this stuff?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, we're not staying here." Jughead's voice menacing.

From what Kat assumed to be the side entrance, a knot of masked Southside Serpents emerge.

"Is that supposed to _scare_ me?" The Snake Charmer scoffs, but as the masked Serpents storm towards her, the confidence all but disappears, "I wouldn't do this if I were you. You're making a big mistake. You're making a— are you _out_ of your minds?"

The tallest of the masked Serpents throws a hood over Penny's head, the others grabbing her whilst he did so. Kat catches a slight glimpse of the tattoo on the side of his neck. _Sweet Pea?_

 

          "Jughead," Kat shouts, her voice cracking, having finally ripped the tape off of her mouth, "Jug, help."

Three heads pop up above the others like meerkats; Jug, Toni and Sweet Pea. She watches as Sweet Pea's face drops.

"Kat?" Jughead stumbles his way over to the metal chair, sheer panic on his face, "Shit, Kat, are you okay?"

Kat doesn't answer, not exactly knowing how she feels. How was she meant to feel?

She swallows as she locks eyes with Sweet Pea, she hadn't spoken to him since she left the note. Now he seemed to fight with himself over his reaction, would he go to her or would he hold on to the Snake Charmer. To Kat's disappointment, he stays by Penny.

Jughead kneels beside her rummaging in his pocket momentarily, before cutting open the left cable tie, and heading to the right. Kat had never felt so relieved.

Hopping up from the chair, she wraps her arms around Jug, muttering _thank you_ as she did. Kat doesn't let go until she's sure she isn't going to cry.

When she finally does let go, Jug searches her face quickly, before pulling her into another embrace.

"She thought I was Betty." Kat mumbles into his shoulder. She can feel him tense, this was exactly what he'd been worried about, this only solidified his reasoning for ending his relationship.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Jug?" Kat squeezes his arm, "Why didn't you come to me?"

Jug sighs, clearly this wasn't the first time he'd been scolded over the Snake Charmer. How could he have been so stupid? Kat couldn't help but feel let down by her friend — did he not trust her enough to help?

Sweet Pea shouts his name, grabbing both of their attention, "Where are we taking her?"

 

*

          Topaz rips the hood from Penny's head.

"Where am I?" A panicked tone takes over Penny's voice.

Kat stands in the company of Serpents, as far back as possible — as far from Sweet Pea as possible — on an old unused dirt path, clearly far away from civilisation.

Kat cared for Jug dearly, she really did, but seeing him like this terrified her. She'd never seen him with such anger and hatred in his eyes. The boy she'd met on her first day in Riverdale was long gone, the new one — Kat feared him.

"You're in Greendale," Jughead tilts his head sinisterly, "Your new home."

The Snake Charmer, still attempting to look unbothered, rolls her eyes.

"But frankly, _Penny_ , I don't care where you set up shop," Jughead kneels down, so that Penny had no choice but to face him, "But it's _not_ gonna be in Riverdale, and it's _not_ going to be with the Serpents."

Kat steadies her breathing, even she felt intimidated.

"You wanna sell drugs? You wanna extort people? That's your business," Jughead continues, "But not on the Southside. That belongs to us."

Penny shakes her head, laughing; "You stupid, cocky kid,"Jughead narrows his eyes at her, as the Snake Charmer pulls her sleeve up, showing off her Southside Serpent tattoo, "Serpent Law says you can't harm one of your own."

"Oh, Penny," Jughead's voice full of menace, "It's time you learn." He stands, shrugging off his jacket as he walks back towards the group; "Grab her."

Topaz and Sweet Pea oblige, grabbing the Snake Charmer tight.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She shouts, struggling, "Get off of me! Get off."

Jughead stalks towards her, flick knife in hand, "That tattoo doesn't make you a Serpent."

"Jug," He ignores Kat's plea, an unfamiliar Serpent holding her back, "Jug, _please_."

Katherine Lodge squeezes her eyes shut at the Serpent Charmer screams, ear piercing screams.

 

          Kat remains silent for the rest of her time in Jughead's company. She silently climbs on his bike, silently pushes on his helmet and silently — and loosely — holds onto his waist. When they arrive at the the Pembroke, Kat climbs off the bike silently.

Jughead attempts to break the silence, "Kat."

"Jug," Kat stands as far away from him as possible, "Please, just stay away from me."

"Kat," He repeats.

"If this is the new Jughead, I'm glad Betty got out while she could," Kat takes a deep breath, holding back the tears, "Please, stay away from me, Jones."

Kat ignores his pleas, as he had done before, walking towards the building's large door. When she reaches it, she wipes her eyes, composing herself before entering the building.


	11. Chapter Ten

When the Lodge family originally hauled their asses from the Concrete Jungle of NYC to small town of Riverdale, Kat never imagined she'd be thrown into not one, but two murder mysteries. First, the head of a Founding Family murdered their son in cold blood. And the most recent horror, the Black Hood.The school janitor turned out to be a serial killer — a messed up fool with a God Complex and guilty conscience attacking the 'sinners' of Riverdale. But after a fatal encounter with the Golden Boy and Nancy Drew, the town was putting him away with the Christmas decorations. Now, it was business as usual in Riverdale — though the Lodge twins were yet to experience that.

The family and Archie sit over dinner, discussing the imminent arrival of the southside students following the closing down of Southside High. Katherine Sofiá Lodge had fought her corner hard, but evidently lost — the Southside school would shut, and in a few days, weeks, or months, Lodge Industries would buy the land. In return, Lodge Industries would donate a sizeable amount to Major McCoy's re-election campaign.

Katherine dreaded the thought of being in close proximity to not only Jughead, but a number of Serpents. As demanded, Jughead — and the rest of the Serpents — had stayed far away from Kat, and she had avoided him where possible. Having to face the harsh reality of the Serpents shook her to her core. She'd heard plenty of stories about the dark deeds committed by the Serpents; FP and the Serpents role in Jason Blossom's death and cover-up was still fresh in everyone's minds, but to see the Serpents in action first hand — that was something else. In the weeks following, Kat had relived the incident in her nightmares almost nightly, sometimes she was the one on Jughead's position, others she was Penny looking up at Toni and Sweet Pea as Jughead sliced into her skin. Inevitably, Kat had learned the hard way just who the Southside Serpents were.

Of course, she never told anyone what happened in that run-down warehouse, or the abandoned dirt road, she owed them that much, but she didn't want to face them every single day. She fought with herself over the decision to tell Betty, but eventually, she decided not to. If Betty wanted to pursue a Serpent, that was her prerogative.

 

"I've put together a welcoming committee for tomorrow's arrivals," Veronica's bright voice warmed the room. She holds tightly only Archie's arm, "And I was hoping you'll stand by my side, Arch."

"Yeah, sure," Archie looks uneasy, obviously put off by the presence of Hiram, "Mr and Mrs Lodge, what do you you think about Southside High closing?" Veronica shoots him a look, "It's so close to the SoDale project, isn't that bad for business?"

"Drugs, gangs and violence," Hiram explains, taking a sip from his expensive brandy, "That's bad for business, Archie."

"So, investors like the St. Clair's are fine with it?" Archie comments, a little too inquisitive, causing Hiram to raise his eyebrows.

"Archie," Veronica jumps in, "The St Clair's aren't investors anymore. Not after what Nick did to Cheryl." A half-truth, Veronica shoots a supportive look at Kat.

Not taking the hint, Archie continues, "What ever happened to that guy? Did he ever get charged?"

"We severed all ties with the St Clair's," Hermione speaks up, politely, if somewhat irritated, "I don't think we even called after the accident."

"Accident?" Archie begins to irritate Kat.

"Nick had an accident driving, in Vail," Hiram's voice is flat, his face - stone, "Or was it the slopes? You know, I'm not sure."

Hiram locks eyes with Archie, as if daring him to ask another question.

"Is he..?" Archie attempts, "Is he okay?"

"Well, from all reports he's recovered enough to be back at Greenwich Prep, was it?" Hermione takes over, equally as fed up.

"And may we never hear from him again." Kat finally speaks up, attempting to end the unwanted conversation.

From across the table, her father raises a glass in solidarity; "Here, here."

Archie sits awkwardly, still in the dark about the Nick situation. It wasn't that Kat specifically didn't want Archie to know, it was more a matter of keeping it between the families affected. As much as Arch imposed, he wasn't family, therefore he wasn't entitled to the information.

 

*

 

Kathrine Lodge lays across the sofa, leaning against Reggie. A large group of students angry with the arrival of the Southside gathers in the rec room. Whilst her sister would welcome the newly arrived students, Kat preferred to stay out of sight and out of the way. She didn't want to see the Serpents, nor did she want to speak to them.

Cheryl Blossom addresses the crowd, "My home life is a Dickensian nightmare, I will not have my school turn into one, too."

Reggie, clearly having stewed over the idea for the previous ten minutes, jumps up and stands beside Cheryl, "I say we give them a great Bulldog/River Vixen welcome."

The two exchange looks, clearly up to something. With a snap of her fingers, Cheryl heads towards the door, Reggie by her side and the rest of the rec room following behind her.

 

"Stand down, _Eve Peron_." Cheryl sarcastically beams at Veronica as she walks down the stairs. The cohort of angry students close behind her.

"That's the school spirit I so fondly remember,"

Kat hears Jughead joke.

In front of them, a large group of Southside students stand before a decadent desk, one that could only have been decorated by _the_ Veronica Lodge. Kat avoids looking over at the familiar faces, but she could feel their eyes on her; Jughead, Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea.

"Cheryl, no one invited _Facist Barbie_ to the party," Veronica narrows her eyes at the scarlet haired girl.

" _Wrong_ , Veronica. No one invited Southside Scum to our school," Cheryl nudges Ronnie out of the way, addressing the Southside students, "Listen up, _Ragamuffins_. I will not allow Riverdale High's above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms overcrowded with underachievers. So please, find some other school to deface with your hardscrabble ways."

Cheryl Blossom claps her hands together, smiling sarcastically.

Though smallest of all, Topaz never seemed to back down. Stepping forward, snaps back; "Why don't you come over hear and say that to my face?"

"Happily," Cheryl sings, "Queen of the Buskers."

" _Okay_ ," Kat pushes herself between the two, "Can we chill."

"Can't we put our Northside-Southside differences apart and start over?" Archie speaks up, causing Kat to roll her eyes.

"Now, _that's_ pretty rich coming from you, Archie," She laughs.

"You don't speak for the Bulldogs, Archie," Reggie pushes his way forward, "And need I remind you, these greaser-snakes showed up at _your_ place trying to kick _your_ ass."

"Reggie," Kat snaps, tapping his arm.

Sweet Pea narrows his eyes, he almost lunges at Reggie but is held back by Jughead, "Maybe, it's time to finish what we started."

Kat avoids any eye contact with him, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, which only hurt more.

Veronica grits her teeth, "I am so over the toxic masculinity in this hallway right now."

Either side stares at each other as if daring the other to make the first move, Kat still stands in the middle of the commotion. She looks at the Serpents, the people she'd acquainted with and fought so hard to help. The people she'd seen as friends, and others as more. Taking a deep breath, she steps backwards, greeted by Reggie's arm snaking around her waist.

"Alright," Weatherbee's authoritative voice looms over the rest, "Enough pomp and circumstance."

Pea locks eyes with Kat, who sighs, shifting her gaze to the floor. Was that _hurt_ in his eyes?

"Effective immediately;" Principal Weatherbee continues to bark, "No gang behaviour of any kind will be tolerated in my school. As of this moment, no Serpent jackets."

Jughead scoffs, "Are you kidding me?"

"No more Serpent Jackets," Weatherbee repeats, raising his voice, "All tattoos are gonna be covered. Possession of any gang paraphernalia, whatsoever, will result in immediate suspension. Are we clear?"

Through gritted teeth, Topaz speaks on behalf of her serpents, "Crystal."

Kat watches Topaz fiddle with something on her wrist, before dropping it at Kat's feet — the Swarovski bracelet. 

The group begrudgingly begins to disperse, but not before Reggie is able to direct the last word at Veronica and co, "You traitors picked the wrong side."

 

Reggie sits beside Kat on the rec room sofa, trying to ignore the Serpents infesting the other side of the room. Despite the morning scuffle, the day has been pretty uneventful. The Serpents removes their jackets, borrowed from the lost and found to cover their tattoos, and stayed pretty quiet. Nothing like Kat, or most of Riverdale High, had imagined.

Kat had to force herself not to speak to them, especially the ones she'd previously aquatinted with. Even now, sat minding her own, she could feel Toni glaring at her.

Kat had spent all that time trying to prove to them that she wasn't just another Northsider, but when push came to shove, she was just as Sweet Pea had said — a Northsider through and through. No matter how much she got on with them, she couldn't get passed what she had witness, nor the danger associating with the Southside has put her in.

"Can you get me some or not, Reg?" Katherine mumbles, still shattered from the week of no sleep.

"You're starting to sound like a certain Red Head," Reg sighs, "I _can_ get you something to keep you awake, but I'm not going to."

"Now is not the time to play big brother, Reg," she snaps, pushing herself from the sofa.

Kat understood that Reggie was worried about her. She hadn't slept in days, and it was noticeable; the dark bags under her eyes, her more so than usual irritable attitude. She couldn't bare the thought of sleeping, reliving that night again and again.

 

"Take it off." Reggie's angry voice snaps Kat from her daydreaming.Still sporting a Serpent jacket, Jughead lingers at the vending machine, "Take the jacket off, _Rat Boy_ ," Reggie narrows his eyes at Jughead.

Kat couldn't help but roll her eyes at Reggie jumping from his seat and puffing his chest in front of his beloved Bulldogs.

"Oh, Reggie," Jughead matches his tone, turning to face him, "I don't think you know what this jacket _means_."

"Knock it off, Jug." Kat speaks up, "A month ago, you hated the Serpents — you joined them, purely so you could infer on their decisions."

Jughead ignores her, instead he squares up to the Bulldog, putting everyone around them on edge, "You have no sense of honour, no history of loyalty." Kat couldn't help but think that was directed at her, not Reggie.

"That's it." Reggie grabs hold of Jughead, causing chaos to kick off. The remaining Serpents jump at the choice to pummel a Bulldog.

 

The fight is eventually broken up by a fuming Principal Weatherbee, a bemused Veronica standing by his side.

"A weeks detention for fighting — all of you." The Principal unamused tone shakes them.

Kat makes eye contact with Topaz, an irritated expression on her face.

"And you," Weatherbee's focus turns to Jughead, "I made myself clear to you, Mr Jones. Take that jacket off, right now, or you're suspended."

"Please, Jughead, Just—" Kat attempts.

He narrows his eyes at Weatherbee and nods, "Then I guess I'm suspended."

          Jughead pushes himself off of the wall he previously leaned on and storms out of the rec room. Sighing, Kat runs after him. Why she followed him, she would never know.

Eventually she grabs the brooding boy's arm, "What are you doing, Jug?"

He refuses to look at her, instead he looks off to the side of her.

"Just take off the damn jacket, Jughead," She sighs, pleading with him, "If your dad can do it at Pop's, why can't you?"

He shrugs off her grasp, continuing to storm off.

"Leave him to it," The familiar Serpent's voice tore at her.

"Toni," Kat sighs.

"Save it, Lodge," She stops Kat in her tracks, "I don't wanna hear why you blew us off. Go back to your Bulldog."

 

*

 

The Lodge family gathers in the lounge, an awkward Archie Andrews sits nervously on the sofa.

" _FYI_ , your sister's insane boyfriend just ambushed me in my dorm room." Kat reads the text aloud, "He broke my nose, and was foaming at the mouth. Hope Veronica's had her shots."

Archie sighs, a wounded look on his face, "I can explain."

Veronica paces, raising her voice, "By all means, Archie, I would love to hear why you went to New York behind my back and _attacked_ Nick St. Clair."

"I wanted to beat the hell out of him after what he did to Kat after that stupid party," Archie grits his teeth.

"Who told you about that?" Kat's voice cracks, "The only people that know are my family,Reggie and Cheryl."

He sighs, "Cheryl thought I knew. She wanted me to go after him, she needed the money. Please, don't be mad at her," Archie walks over to Kat, kneeling beside her, "I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"It's okay, Arch," Kat smiles slightly, "I'm not mad. He got what he deserved."

The room remains silent for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Andrews," Hiram eventually speaks up, having processed the information, "Join me in my study?"

Hiram posed it as a question, though it was anything but — that was an order. And if that was anything to bet by, Kat was sure that Archie had finally earned the respect of her father.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The following week passed quickly, the Serpents eventually slotted into the school, and things return to normal, or as normal as Riverdale could be. 

At school, Kat remained wary of the Serpents, avoiding them wherever possible. Though that would prove difficult in the now crowded classrooms. Each class meant she was stuck with at least one of them; more often than not it was Jughead. 

At home, Archie had dipped his toe into the shark-infested waters of the Lodge Family. The stunt he pulled with the St. Clair scum had made a lasting impression on Hiram. With the reassurance that Archie was willing to do anything to protect not only Veronica, but Katherine too, Kat's ' _stone-faced_ ' father had willingly welcomed Archie into the family. Which left Veronica with the lingering _will-she-won't-she_ of truly introducing him into the family — the good, the bad and the ugly. 

Katherine honestly wasn't bothered by her father's new plaything. He'd enjoy it for a while before soon becoming bored, as he always did with the 'new' family member. Kat remembered how fond her father was of  _Tio_ Emilio — he traveled across the east coast with her father, he was her father's right hand man — but eventually he grew bored of the _Yes_   _Man_. Katherine knew he would do the same with Archie.

 

Katherine Lodge leans back at her desk doodling as Cheryl Blossom drones on about Pickens day for, what Kat assumed was, the nth year in a row. She wasn't particularly bothered over the founding of the town, especially when it came from the Blossom family. However, if it came with the excuse of fairground games and snow cones, she wouldn't exactly grumble.

Kat looks up every so often, as if to give the impression that she was listening, which she so obviously wasn't. After droning on for what seems like a half hour, Cheryl finally sits, allowing their teacher to dismiss the class.

Fangs Fogarty hangs back by the door, waiting for Kat to walk passed him. When she does, he grabs her arm loosely.

"Can we talk?" He mutters. Though one of the tallest Serpents, Fogarty remained one of the kindest and approachable.

Kat sighs, shoving her notebook in her bag, "What is it, Fogarty?"

He smiles slightly, jerking his head in the direction of the hallway. Kat follows him into an empty room, usually reserved for school clubs, but no one had occupied this room for the entire time she'd been at this school.

"Swords and Serpents," Kat rolls her eyes, " _Real_ _discreet_."

"First of all, how _dare_ you," He jokes, leaning against a desk and crossing his booted feet in front of him, "Second, why are you avoiding us?"

Kat furrows her eyebrows, "You don't know?"

He shakes his head, innocently. He wasn't there, Kat had almost forgotten.

"I was put in real danger because I was connected to the Serpents," She sighs, not wanting to relive that night again, "More-so, I saw some things that I just can't shake, Fangs." She pauses, taking a deep breath, "There's no way I can look at Jug or Toni or Pea the same. The rose tinted glasses are off, Fangs, I can't put them back on."

She half felt hypocritical, her father had done similar things. _Hell_ , Nick St. Clair's legs werein casts because of her father, but, as she'd soon discovered, ignorance was pure bliss. Kat hadn't witnessed Nick's 'accident' first-hand, however, the sound of Penny's scream haunted her daily.

"So, you're just going to ignore us?" Fangs says, looking at the floor, like a wounded puppy.

"Fangs, I was terrified — I _even_ feared for my own life — and that wasn't the _Snake_ _Charmer's_ doing. It was watching Jughead wield that knife with no remorse; Topaz and Sweet Pea holding that woman whilst Jug..."

Kat closes her eyes, unable to even finish the sentence.

Eyes still closed, she feels herself being pulled into a tight embrace. The sweet smell of leather and cheep cologne fills her nose. Kat clenches her jaw, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I understand," Fangs breathes.

Kat looks up at the boy, his hand loosely gripping her shoulder as he releases her from the embrace, "I wanted to warn you about the Pickens Day Gala — the one your parents are hosting — the Serpents are protesting."

She stares at Fangs inquisitively, "Why?"

"Because it's all a lie," He sighs, "Pickens and his men slaughtered the Uktena tribe, taking their lands from them. And every year, the Northside honours the man who massacred children."

"Why are you warning me?"

"Whether or not you stand with us, I still consider you a friend, Kat," He smiles reassuringly, "I mean, I'd rather you stood with us, obviously."

" _Fangs_."

"I know, but a certain serpent has done nothing but mope since Christmas," He drums his fingers on the desk, "Which more or less lines up with you avoiding us."

"Fangs," Kat repeats.

He sighs, "Jughead is about to put out an article. I thought you'd want to know, maybe you could talk your parents out ofthe sponsorship."

"Thank you, Fangs," She nods, politely before ducking out of the classroom.

 

*

 

Katherine Lodge paces awkwardly at the Pickens Day Gala, having failed to talk her parents out of sponsoring the event. Her father was determined to put on a show, either way. She floats from person to person greeting them as her father had requested, before moving on to the next.

For the moment, the Gala was running smoothly. Family's from all over Riverdale had come out to celebrate Pickens Day, despite the sour taste of Jughead's article. Although Kat ultimately disagreed with her fathers decision to continue with the Gala, she would support his decision — as all Lodge's should.

 

Kat shakes Hal Cooper's hand, as she'd been taught by her father, thanking the family for coming. Alice Cooper's usual scowl does not leave her face, "So, the Lodge family supports the massacre of the Uktena tribe?"

"Mom—" Betty coughs, surprised at her mother's nonchalant comment.

"I can assure you," Katherine adopts her father's tone, "Lodge Industries does not support the wrongdoings of the past, anymore than you do, Alice."

For a former Serpent, Alice Cooper was bitter towards the Southside, everything she did seemed to be an attack on them. But it now seemed as though Alice had a new target; the Lodge Family.

After an awkward encounter with the Coopers, Kat moves on to the next family.

"Mrs Blossom. Nana Blossom," She smiles sweetly, addressing the guests, "Cheryl, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Cheryl looks at her mother for approval before linking arms with Kat, steering her away from her mother.

"I know what you're going to say," Cheryl takes a deep breath, "I thought Archie knew, and I know it wasn't my place to say anything. I'm truly sorry. My only regret is that I betrayed your trust."

"Cheryl, don't worry. It's fine, honest," Kat smiles as she squeezes Cheryl's arm, "But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Blossom sighs, "Jughead's article?"

"Did you know?"

"God, no," Cheryl exclaims, "When I read it, I felt ill. My family is partly responsible for killing hundreds of people, and for what? A bunch of maple trees?"

"The Serpents are protesting the Gala," Kat sighs, "Will you stand with them?"

Cheryl stares at the floor. No matter how much she hated the Serpents, and rightly so, she couldn't just stand aside.

"Of course I will," Cheryl sighs, "Will you?"

Kat sends her a reassuring smiles, allowing her to return to her mother. She continues to pace the event, eventually returning to her parents as Veronica takes to the stage.

 

Fred Andrews says a few words before introducing Veronica and the Pussycats, who un-ironically begin singing Duran Duran's Union of a Snake.

As if on cue, the Southside Serpents storm their way towards the stage, some holding signs, some with tape over their mouths.

Kat sighs, turning to her father, "I did warn you."

She takes a deep breath — her father was going to kill her. Kat nods her head at Cheryl, holding her hand out for the Scarlet-haired girl, before striding over to join the protest.

Kat smiles, nodding at Fangs and slipping into the long crowd by him.

"I didn't expect you to join us," Fangs whispers on her ear.

She laughs slightly, "Guess I'm a sucker for defending you Serpents."

As the group approaches the stage, the Serpents break off, allowing Toni to take centre, Fangs and Sweet Pea either side. Though neither say anything, nor look at each other, Kat stands beside Jughead. 

"Toni?" A frustrated Veronica cuts her song short, she looks up catching a glimpse of her sister, "Kat? What's going on?"

"We're here representing the dead and the silenced. Pickens Day is a lie," Toni hold a megaphone to her lips, "General Pickens slaughtered the Uktena tribe, my grandfather's family, and this land — the land we're standing on, the land that will soon give way to a new Southside — was stolen from them. We can't bring them back. But, we can and we must honour them."

The crowd murmurs behind Kat. 

"Hey folks," Hiram Lodge slips onto the stage and grabs the mic from Veronica, attempting to diffuse the situation, "I think we can _all_ be proud to live in a Riverdale where young people stand up for justice. Where a young woman can defend and honour the legacy of her grandfather, and where we can celebrate the living legacy of the Uktena, who contribute to the rich tapestry which is Riverdale — that is the Southside, and will soon be SoDale. So let's hear a round of applause for that."

The crowd claps and Kat feels Jughead tense beside her.

"Which is why, after careful consideration following the paper published by our very own Jughead Jones, we at Lodge Industries aim to honour the victims of such a _heinous_ massacre," Hiram extends a hand to a confused looking Toni Topaz, she furrows her brows at him, but climbs onto the stage beside him, "With your blessing," Hiram directs his attention to the Serpent, "We would like to create a Memorial Park in new SoDale, dedicated to those affected by the Uktena Tribe massacre."

So, he had listened to her, Kat raises her eyebrows. The crowd begins to clap once again, a stunned Topaz stands shocked on stage.

 

*

 

"You didn't think to tell me?" Kat sits across from her father's desk, fiddling with the paperweight she'd made him as a child.

Hiram Lodge leans forward in his chair, a patient expression on his face, " _Mija_."

" _Papá_ , you wanted me to be more involved," Kat sighs, "You can't just keep me in the dark."

"Katherine, I decided on the Memorial whilst on stage," Hiram says calmly, "You were right, I should have listened to you."

Katherine tilts her head, slightly irritated that her father hadn't listen to her in the first place. She couldn't understand why her father would push her to have an active role in the family business, if he wasn't going to trust her judgement. Even in the past, Kat's instincts had rarely ever been wrong. Why now was he choosing not to trust her?

Kat attempts to speak, but is interrupted by a knock at the study door. A familiar head of red hair stands in the doorway.

Her father nods at Archie, welcoming him into the study and dismissing Kat, " _Mija_ , would you excuse us?"

He doesn't even look at her as he so rudely dismisses her. Kat grits her teeth and takes a deep breath. Politely standing from her chair, she bows her head at her father, before quickly exiting the room.


	13. Chapter Twelve

          "Bless me Father, for I have sinned." Katherine sits alone in the confession booth, "It has been two months since my last confession. These are my sins." Kathrine takes a deep breath, threading the rosary beads between her fingers, "Father, since my last confession, I have lied. I have lied to, and about, the people I care deeply for and love dearly. The bible says to gossip is a sin, and if that is so, then I am guilty. I admit that, on occasion, I have been disrespectful to my parents. I have disobeyed their orders and ideals," Katherine sighs, "In the months following my last confession, I have, under the influence of alcohol and illegal drugs, committed impure acts," she pauses momentarily, "I am sorry for these sins and all the sins of my past life."

Katherine stares at the ceiling of the coffin-like box, not realising the Monsignor had began speaking.

"Through the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace," Monsignor concludes "I absolve you from your sins in the name of the _Father_ , and of the _Son_ , and of the _Holy_ _Spirit_."

Katherine silently rubs the beads between her fingers, " _Amen_."

"Give thanks to the Lord," the Monsignor speaks once more, "For he is good."

"His mercy endures forever," Katherine listens carefully as the Monsignor steps disappear.

When it is finally silent, Katherine Lodge leaves the confession booth, slowly and quietly she exits the Prayer Room.

 

          "I didn't take you for a religious person," The familiar smooth voice startles her, "Didn't expect you to have your own church, either."

Kat closes her eyes taking a deep breath, it wasn't a Church, it was a converted Prayer room just off the lobby of the Pembroke.

"You can't be here right now, Sweet Pea," Katherine Lodge drags Pea into a more secluded area of the Pembroke, "My whole family is here — if they see..."

"A _Serpent_?" Sweet Pea finishes the sentence for her. It wasn't specifically that he was a _Serpent_. It was more the fact that important guests were arriving, and seeing the daughter of an important business man interacting with a known Serpent didn't look good.

"Look, I'm hear as a courtesy," He sighs as Kat furrows her brows, visibly confused, "The Snake Charmer — she's back."

He huffs turning on his heals to leave, but Kat grabs his arm.

"I'm sorry," Kat sighs. Whilst she was atoning for her sins, she may as well smooth things over, "I never thanked you for rescuing me."

"I'm sorry I left you at the trailer," Kat looks at the floor as he speaks, "Penny roped me into that whole shit show. When Tall Boy called, I had to go. I am _sorry_."

Kat's heart was in her mouth, she wanted to forgive him, forget about the whole mess.

" _Pea_ ," She pauses, unsure of what she would say, "Do you want to just grab a drink; smooth it over?"

"I think I'll pass," He sighs, "You chose your side, stay on it."

"Pea..." Kat swallows.

"I don't know how thing works in your world, Lodge," He doesn't look at her, no matter how much she wishes her would, "But in my world, loyalty matters."

 

*

 

          Hiram lodge kisses his daughters forehead, "My daughter being confirmed in front of my whole family. _Mija_ , you've made me the happiest," He stops himself, "The _proudest_ father alive."

"Hiram," Aunt Teresa rolls her eyes, tapping his shoulder, "The boys are waiting. _Shoo_."

Katherine smirks at the floor as her Aunt fussed over her father. It wasn't often that she'd see her father and his older sister interact, but it was always a pleasure to experience.

She stands tall as she sips at her rose wine, her Aunt Terry smiles sweetly as she hands her a small gift box.

"A family tradition," Teresa raises her glass and winks.

"Tia," Katherine studies the trés-chic leather box — Tia Terry was never one to be modest. Her face lights up as she opens it, a pearl and silver rosary, "It's _beautiful_. Thank you."

Teresa inclines her head sincerely, "Your father has every right to be proud of the young woman you've become."

Katherine smiles at her aunt once more, bright eyed, before finding a seat next to her sister.

 

          It had been years since Kat had seen the whole family together, not even when her father was her arrested, but nothing said 'family affair' like a Catholic confirmation ceremony. The twins should have been confirmed years ago, but Hermione had insisted that Monsignor Murphy, the same Monsignor that baptised them, to confirm them. Therefore, they had waited.

          "Veronica," Teresa brings the red wine to her lips, taking a slight sip as she leans into the sofa, "How was your confession?"

"To be honest, Tia Terry, I'm not sure it gave me piece of mind."

"Me," Teresa smiles, "I got to our Lady of Grace everyday. I light a candle, and I put in my request to the _All_ _Mighty_."

"Aunt Terry, how many glasses have you had?" Katherine smirked, shooting an amused look at Veronica, but is met face is full of worry.

"What sort of requests?" She asks softly.

"Protection," Teresa laughs, as if it should be obvious to Ronnie, "Our husbands? The risks they take? Everyday they come home, it's a miracle."

Kat holds Veronica's hand, squeezing it slightly. Sometimes, Katherine forgot how oblivious Veronica was to the danger their father faced in this business.

"For me, I pray for forgiveness," Aunt Margot explains, "I have everything. My husband —your uncle — he is so good to me, and so I pray for him, and for me and for the kids."

Veronica squeezes Kat's hand this time.

"And I give to charities," Margot smiles, "It helps me sleep at night."

Going by the pressure on Katherine's hand, Veronica was uneasy. Her father had taken Archie under his wing, something Ronnie was already uncomfortable with, now she would worry more so.

Clearly noticing Ronnie's discontent, Teresa attempts to change the subject, "Was that your boyfriend earlier, Veronica?"

"It was," She smiles, "His name is Archie Andrews."

Margot nods, "And do we know him — his family?"

"He is a local boy, Tia," Kat shakes her head, "His father owns the construction business thats working on the SoDale project."

Hermione nods, "An _inocente_."

"Is he coming to the confirmation?" Their grandmother smiles.

" _Sí_ , _abuelita_ ," Veronica folds her hands in her lap, forcing a smile, "God willing."

"And you, Katherine?" Margot's nosiness continues.

"Unfortunately, Tia Margot," She rested her chin on her palm, "I haven't been as lucky as my dear sister."

Veronica rolls her eyes playfully, lightly tapping her sister's arm.

"Honestly though, I really am happy for you, V." Kat sends a loving smile. It was true, no matter how much the couple irritated her, Katherine was truly happy to see her sister in love; especially with someone truly good like Archie. Regardless of them being sisters, she was happy that Archie had found someone like her sister, too.

 

*

 

          Katherine picks a piece of lint from the sleeve of her tea length confirmation dress. In contrast to her sister's satin dress, Katherine had opted for lace — a more classic look, as her mother had described it. Whilst Veronica's dress was a modern version of a classics style, Kat's dress was a mix of Audrey Hepburn's Oscar dress and Grace Kelly in _High_ _Society_. Neither was better than the other, just simply different in style, as the sisters were themselves.

The ceremony itself was perfect, as perfect as any confirmation ceremony should be. Katherine was even sure that her mother had cried as the twins walked down the church aisle. She wouldn't be surprised if her father had shed a tear. In some ways, Kat was grateful that they'd waited a few more years for the ceremony, because of it, she truly felt that she'd appreciated it more.

          Kat gracefully glides from guest to guest, thanking them dearly for traveling to celebrate this day with them. She nods polite greetings at the many guests, not really remembering half of their names, but she had been taught to always do so anyway. When your father was an important businessman, everything was a business opportunity, even a daughter's confirmation ceremony. She smiles as she makes small talk with the 'important' families, drinks with the less 'important' families and chats with the 'normals'.

 

          Kat wraps her arms loosely around Reggie Mantle's neck, swaying lightly along with the music. Reg was the only person Kat had personally invited to the soirée, where Veronica had invited half a dozen people. Personally, Katherine saw the confirmation as a private and important right of passage, therefore she only wanted those who were truly important to her. Veronica had never taken religion seriously, nor did she care really about the confirmation, but for Kat, if something was important to her father, it was important to her as well.

"You look amazing," Reggie mumbles into her hair as they sway to Celine Dion's Ashes.

"You're not turning soft on me, are you Mantle?" Kat chuckles softly, "You don't look so bad yourself."

She practically feels Reggie roll his eyes at her.

"Kat, I've been meaning to speak to you," Reggie takes a deep breath.

From the corner of her eye, Kat catches a glimpse of Jughead alone.

"Could you give me a second?" She pulls away from Reggie's grasp.

          She sighs, plucking up some courage to speak to him. Sure, the image of Penny was forever ingrained in her mind, but Jug did what he did to keep Kat, and everybody else, safe from the Snake Charmer. Once the initial shock wore off, Kat began to realise that.

"I know you're not here for me," Kat flattens her dress and she leans against the tall table beside Jughead, "But thank you for coming."

Jug nods, remaining silent.

"We're not exactly on good terms right now, Jug, but you have to understand," Kat sighs, "That night, of all the shit that happened, the only thing that scared me — truly terrified me — was _you_."

"Kat, the last thing I wanted was you to fear me," Jug finally speaks, "I couldn't protect you from the Southside. I'm sorry."

"I understand why you did what you did," Kat lightly grips his shoulder, "But every time I sleep, I'm plagued with images of that night."

Jug takes a deep breath.

"I never wanted to betray whatever friendship I had with the Serpents," Kat takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"She's back, Kat. She wants me out of the Serpents."

"Jug," Kat blinks, awkwardly folding her arms, "If there's anything you need..."

She wanted to hug him. Whether they were friends or not, Katherine cared deeply for him. Seeing him struggle made her ache.

"Jughead," Veronica interrupts, "Do you mind if I steel my sister?"

He bows his head, muttering goodbye and disappearing into the crowd.

 

          " _Abuelita_ , this is the boy I was talking about," Veronica beams, "My boyfriend, Archie."

"It's an honour to meet you," Archie nervously shifts between his feet, trying to suck up to their grandmother.

Katherine wasn't exactly sure why Ronnie had dragged her over — moral support? It was just their abuelita.

"So handsome," She winks at Veronica, before turning back to Archie, "Hello."

Abuelita smiles from widely, pinching Archie's cheek, causing the twins to laugh. It was good to see their grandmother smiling so much, she hadn't been the same after their grandfather passed.

Moments later, Kat's grandmother turns her attention away from Archie, instead focusing on her dear granddaughter.

"Where is that _bonito_ boy from before?" Her grandmother whispers to Kat, "The dark haired boy."

" _Abuelita_ ," Katherine laughs at what her grandmother was insinuating, "Jughead and I are just friends."

"No," Her abuelita leans over, whispering in Kat's ear, "Not the _cabrón_ in the hat."

"Grandmother!" Kat almost spits out her drink, laughing. Never in her life had Kat heard her abuelita call someone an ass.

"No, the tall Romeo from the the lobby," Her grandmother continues to pry.

The lobby? Kat furrows her brows slightly, before realising who her grandmother was referring to. _Sweet_ _Pea_.

" _Abuela_ , I barely even know him," It wasn't exactly a lie, "He's just a friend of Jughead's."

Her grandmother tuts, giving a dismissive wave of the hand, she turns her attention back to the happy couple.

From the corner of the room, Katherine sees a frustrated Jughead storm out of the room. She knits her brows, dismissing herself from the conversation, "Excuse me a moment."

 

          Katherine squeezes her way through her guests, pushing towards the convention room's exit. It would have been a lot easier had her father not invited half of Riverdale. Eventually, she dips out of the hall, following Jug's direction.

She finds his leaning against the railing, a worried Betty by his side. For a moment, Kat wonder whether she should leave or not.

"I messed up bad," She heads Jughead's voice crack, "Really bad. There's this person, she suckered me into delivering drugs. My dad too — he got roped in." He gulps, "So a couple of serpents and I found her and... she had Kat. She threatened to harm Kat if I didn't keep my end of the bargain. So, we grabbed her," He takes a deep breath, "and I cut her."

" _Cut_ her?" Betty furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"The worst part is, none of that even matters. She's back," Jug continues, "Its like every single decision I've made since we broke-up, including the break-up, just makes things worse."

As Betty's phone rings, Katherine sighs, making her way up the stairs.

"I thought the buffet was quiet," She jokes, leaning beside him, "I don't mean to pry."

He shoves his hair back from his face, looking back at her, "They're deciding my fate as we speak."

"Jug," Betty returns, a smile creeping on her face, "We have the head."

 

*

 

          Katherine adjusts the lapel of her wool wrap coat. In the spur of the moment, she didn't think about how ridiculous she would look at the dump in her confirmation dress, even after she'd attempted to cover it with her coat.

"You the kids looking for a head?" The scraggy man looks the trio up and down.

Jug mutters, sighing, "If only we lived in a town where the answer could be no."

"We are," Betty takes charge, as she always did, "You called to say you have it?"

"I have nearly ten acres of scrap out there and I come across weird stuff all the time," the owner shakes his head, "But this is the first time I've found a bronze head — it was stashed in an old refrigerator."

The man grabs a duffel bag from his truck, throwing it down on the make-shift table in front of them. When he sips the back open, Jughead's face lights up.

"You didn't happen to see who left it?" Kat flashes a look at the dump owner, "Did you get anyone suspicious recently?"

"I get scavengers all the time," He nods his head, "But a guy came not long ago — never seen him before. Claimed he wanted bike parts, but he didn't buy anything."

Betty tilts her head, "What did he look like?"

"Low-life type," The guy shrugs, "Had on one of those jackets."

Jug raises an eyebrow — it was a serpent, "By any chance, was this guy tall."

"Tallest I've ever seen."

Jughead looks at Kat, confirming what he already thought was true. _Tall_ _Boy_.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

          Katherine stands in the serpents nest, somewhere she never expected to visit again, much less by Jughead's side. Much less in her Confirmation dress. She stands awkwardly, hand in hand with Betty, who looks equally as out of place. Though they say nothing, Kat feels the presence of Sweet Pea behind her, and Topaz to the right of her.

"What the hell were you doing by the dump, Tall Boy?" FP Jones leans menacingly against the pool table, a nervous Serpent sat in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The serpent attempts to lie to no avail.

"I'm talking about you cutting the head off the Pickens statue and stashing it at the dump," FP scoffs, "You were seen, _dumbass_. So, start spilling."

"Why did you do it?" Jug's voice matches his fathers.

"What're the Northsiders doing here?" Tall Boy ignores the question, and narrowing his eyes at the Northside Duo. On usual days they struggled to blend into the Whyte Wyrm, but now both girls stood awkwardly in formal dresses, "This is Serpent business on Serpent Land."

"They're here," Jug spits, "Because they're part of us."

FP, now growing tired of Tall Boys shit, stands over him, "You didn't answer my sons question; _why did you do it_?"

"I am sick and tired of seeing the Serpents go soft under your rule," Tall Boy raises his voice, "So, when Hiram Lodge came by, wanting to cause some chaos, I obliged. He said if I took the head, he'd get Mayor McCoy to swarm all over us."

"You're lying," Kat rolls her eyes as she fails to keep the words to herself, "He's _clearly_ lying."

"So, let's say Hiram Lodge _did_ asked you to start a mutiny and you helped him." Jughead pries, "Why?"

"I'd figure it'd be my chance to get rid of you, Sunshine," Tall Boy sneers, "And if I got rid of him, I could get rid of you, FP."

FP scoffs, "And then what, _you'd_ become leader?"

"He and Penny," Jughead interjects, "You're a Judas, Tall Boy, and an idiot."

"You betrayed your own kind, Tall Boy. You broke Serpent Law," FP shouts, turning to address his serpent peers, "What should we do with him?"

"Strip him of his jacket," Jughead raises his voice, "Exile him."

"All in favour?" FP questions, a unanimous amount of hands reach for the ceiling, including Kat and Betty, "Looks like this piece of trash and I have a long ride ahead of us."

 

Jughead saunters back to Kat and Betty, a smug look plastered across his face.

"Jug, he's lying about my father," Kat grits her teeth, "He got your dad out of jail, he was assured that the Serpents would run smoother with your father in charge. Why would he want chaos? That's not good for business."

"Maybe," Jug sighs, "But how would you know that for sure?"

"I have more stake in my fathers company then you realise, Jug," Kat sighs.

" _Really_?" He scoffs, "The why didn't you know about the Twilight Drive-in?"

Kat shakes her head, "I didn't know at the time — my father was in prison. It's pretty hard to discuss deals with your daughter whilst in prison, Jug. In fact, isn't that why you crossed paths with the Snake Charmer?"

Jughead rolls his eyes.

"Your Serpent buddies were directly involved in the Drive-in sale, or did you forget that?"

Jug says nothing, instead turning on his heals and walking away.

He had a point, Kat hadn't initially known about the Drive-in. For all she knew, her father could be behind the decapitating of the statue. She fiddles with the large button on her coat. Was this a ploy to get out of the Uktena Memorial? After all, Hiram had come up with it on the spot, maybe her regretted it.

 

"I can't say that I love your new style, Lodge," Fangs Fogarty's voice is as smooth as silk.

Kat scoffs, "Fangs, you dress like a 1950s greaser."

He laughs loudly, despite Kat's comment not actually being funny. She sends a sweet smile back. If the rest of the Serpents refused to speak to her, at least she had Fangs.

"Why _are_ you dressed that way?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, why not?" She pokes fun at the confused boy, "We came straight from my Confirmation soirée." Which she should still be at, Kat awkwardly stares at the floor.

She hadn't thought this through, she'd left in the middle of an important family gathering, in a dress twice the price of the car she'd taken across Riverdale, and for what? Fangs Fogarty was the only person that truly held no qualms, even Jughead didn't fully trust her. Once again, she was sticking her neck out for the Serpents for no reason. 

"I gotta ask," Fangs leans against a table, crossing his arms in front of him, "What did you do to piss Pea off?"

"I asked if he wanted to grab a drink," Kat presses her lips together. Did it sound as pathetic as it felt?

"He's been in a shitty mood since yesterday," Fangs laughs loudly, "Because you asked him to grab a drink."

"Yeah, well," She sighs, trying not to appear hurt, "I _chose my side_ , whatever that means."

She knew what it meant; she'd jumped ship the second things got back, allying herself with anyone but the Serpents.

"Do you need a ride back?" Kat smiles at the boy with the heart of gold. How this boy was in a dangerous gang, she'd never understand.

"Please tell me you have a car, not a bike?" She sighs, not wanting to ruin her one of a kind confirmation dress.

"I guess today's you're lucky day." He laughs, a wave of relief flushing over Kat.

 

*

 

          Katherine kisses the Serpent boy's cheek, "Thank you, Fogarty."

He grins, his wide smile melting her heart as she climbs out of the car. To say she'd only spoken to Fogarty on a few instances, he'd quickly grown on her. Fangs Fogarty was a ray of sunshine in an otherwise dull Riverdale.

"I'll talk to Pea," He starts the engine.

"Fogarty," She chuckles, shaking her head.

"It's what friends are for," Fangs winks.

She rolls her eyes, waving as he drives away. Friends. Kat smiles to herself.

She takes a deep breath, taking a moment to compose herself. If anyone asked, she'd gone outside for some air... she definitely hadn't left the soirée. Kat walks carefully into the Pembroke's lobby, keeping her head down as the guests pass her.

"Where have you been?" Reggie's voice catches her off guard, his hand gripping firmly at her wrist.

Kat shrugs it off, nonchalantly, "What do you mean?"

He rolls his eyes at her, clearly irritated, "Don't tell me your screwing that Serpent."

"You actually think I'm hooking up with Fangs Fogarty?" Kat smirks.

"Well, you two were pretty chummy on Pickens Day."

Really? He was pissed because she was civil with a serpent.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Reg." Kat furrows her brows at the boy, crossing her arms at her chest. Where had this come from?

"Slumming with the town's scum doesn't suit you, Kat." Reggie spits, his insult stings her like venom.

" _Excuse_ _me_?" She straightens, a scowl on her face, "What the hell is wrong, Reg?"

"First, you start bugging me for drugs. Now you're _screwing_ Serpents," He rakes his fingers through his hair, "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Reg."

"Save it, Kat," He grits his teeth, "I don't want to hear it."

"First of all, you're a dealer; you don't get to have an opinion on that matter," Kat digs her nails into the palms of her hands, "Secondly, who I spend my time with is my choice. So, take your ' _Sisters_ _Keeper_ ' bullshit elsewhere."

What the hell was his problem? They were meant to be friends. Reggie was meant to be her best friend.

"If you want to spend time with criminals, that's your choice," He scoffs, "Like father, like daughter."

"Reggie," Kat take a deep breath, "Whats going on?"

"Just... save it, Kat."

 

A night full of confrontation was far too much for Katherine. Riverdale has brought nothing but drama. At least in New York she was always on the sidelines, here, she was the origin point of the drama. She couldn't help but feel like she was caught between a rock and a hard place, or in this case; Serpents and Bulldogs. There was no way to please both sides, any decision she made — no matter how trivial — ended with one side being mad. It felt like Kat was in a constant case of Murphy's Law, but Kat still had one more person to confront.

 

          " _Papá_ ," Katherine Lodge knocks lightly on her father's study door, taking a deep breath as she opens the door.

Her unamused father stares back at her, she could tell by the look on his face that something truly had gone wrong.

"Is everything okay?" She carefully takes a seat by her father.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with," He pours himself another drink, as if pushing himself back to reality, "What can I do for you, _Mija_?"

Katherine takes a deep breath. Was she wrong to question her father's actions? Or was she worse for assuming he was guilty?

"Did you hire someone to behead the statue?" She flinches the moment it leaves her lips. This was her father, who had done everything in his power to protect her.

He leans back in his chair, a genuinely hurt look on his face, "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because I spoke to the Serpent that stole it," She keeps her voice steady, she knew what her she was accusing her father of, "And he swore you paid him to do so."

" _Mija_..." He draws out the word.

"Please," She looks up, trying not to cry, "Please, tell me he was lying."

" _Mija_ , what reason would I have to do that?"

"You tell me, _papá_."

"Katherine," He says sternly, "I didn't pay a serpent to decapitate a statue."

Kat watches as he taps his fingers on the chair arm; a nervous tic. He was lying.

 

*

 

          "Thank you for sitting down and agreeing to discus this misunderstanding." Hiram Lodge sits tall in the small trailer, Katherine awkwardly by his side. Even after everything she had done for her father, he chose to lie in her face. She'd defended him, she always defended him, even whilst he was in prison.

"There's no misunder—"

"There's no misunderstanding here," FP Jones interrupts his hotheaded son, "Tall Boy said you paid him to decapitate the Pickens statue."

"As an excuse to turn up the heat on the serpents." Jughead interjects.

"We've got a lot of nervous people scared their gonna lose their homes."

"I heard about that," Hiram nods, an understanding tone in his voice, "And, though it has nothing whatsoever to do with me, I've spoken to Mayor McCoy. As a gesture of _goodwill_ to the Southside community, I'd like to settle any back rent your, or your neighbors, owe the town."

Katherine looks at the floor as Jughead and FP exchange looks. Her father must've been involved with that too.

"And what do you want in return?" Jug's bitterness never faltered.

"Peace in the land."

The tense silence hangs in the air. Was she a bad person for going along with it?

FP stands offering a hand to Hiram, "Its a deal."

"There is one thing," Hiram meets his hand firmly, shifting his focus to Jughead, "Mayor McCoy tells me there's some kind of exposé you're working on, Jughead. So in exchange for my generous offer, I'd appreciate it if you kept my name out of it. Sound fair?"

Jughead scoffs, "That sounds a lot like a bribe."

"What?" Kat exhales sharply, " _Jug_?"

"No deal."

FP furrows his brows momentarily, looking between his son and the businessman. He laughs, griping his son's shoulder hard, "See you in the funny pages."

 

Hiram Lodge holds his composure until his is out of sight and earshot of the Jones'. Kat hadn't seen her father this angry in a long time. And rightfully so, Kat thinks to herself. The Jones' has been so ungrateful, especially after everything Katherine and her father had done for them. Wow. She even sounded like a Mob brat.

"Katherine," Hiram takes a deep breath, a very serious tone in his voice, "I don't want you coming here again; no mixing with this vermin."

Vermin? Kat fights back the urge to speak out. The Serpents weren't vermin. They were good people, even if they didn't always do good. The Serpents were a family, they looked out for each other. She wanted to protest, needed to protest. But, as always, Kat had to do what was best for her own family, even if her father lied to her.

Kat sighs; "I understand."

Anything that could go wrong, had gone wrong.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

          Katherine Lodge stares at herself in the mirror, addressing the dark bags under her eyes, her deep green eyes making them only seem darker. She hadn't much slept that night, not that it was any different from usual. But, this time it wasn't the reoccurring nightmare that had kept her awake. Hiram Lodge, her father and sort-of business partner, had lied to her face. If he was hiding something so small and trivial from her, what else could he be hiding? If he'd been honest, she could've... _forgiven_ him? Could she really? Katherine had worked so hard to show the Serpents that the Lodge's weren't evil; her father had destroyed all of her hard work in seconds. Jughead had been right to question her father and his motives, as usual. Which only irritated her more. Katherine sighs to herself, scrolling through her call log; a two hour phone call holding her attention. If her father wasn't loyal to her, why should she be loyal to him.

 

          ' _Can we meet?'_ Kat hovers momentarily over the send button. Would Reggie even want to talk? She'd given him a few days to cool off, but she still didn't know what had caused him to kick off at her. Even at school, he'd ignored her presence. All day she'd try to initiate a conversation, and all day she'd be ignored.

' _Busy'_ is all the reply reads. Whatever had caused this, it was serious. Reggie had never treated her this way. He'd always been there, no matter what.

She takes a deep breath, typing out another text; this time addressing Fangs.

' _Pops later?'_ Kat sighs. How had it gotten so bad that Fogarty was her only friend?

 _'Going to the Bijou with Toni @ 5'_ The Serpent answers almost immediately.

Kat bites her lip, a sinking feeling washing over her, _'Oh, ok.'_

 _'But I'm free anytime before that,'_ Fangs quickly types back, _'How's 2 sound?_ '

Kat looks over at the clock currently blinking 11:26. Honestly, she wished it was later.

_'Perfect. See you then.'_

Katherine smiles slightly, pushing her phone into her back pocket, before exiting her room.

 

Dragging her feet across the floor, she trudges into the living room, A Storm of Swords in hand. If she was going to spend the weekend feeling sorry for herself, she was at least going to enjoy _A Song of Ice and Fire;_ even if the third book never failed to make her cry.

She hums a tune, throwing herself onto the sofa. Kat could bag on the Pembroke as much as she wanted, but the sofas were the comfiest sofas she'd ever had the pleasure of sitting on. Kat brings her knees towards her chest, resting her book on her thighs and flicking to where she'd left off. She mutters a quiet ah-ha as she finds her page. Ironically, Kat didn't much like Cat Stark; _'The drums were pounding, pounding, pounding, and her head with them.'_ She chuckles to herself, she definitely related. The constant lack of sleep caused a constant headache. 

          “ _Katherine_.” Her father's demanding voice beams across the apartment and she can't help but roll her eyes at her father. Even when her father was arrested, she'd never felt such abhor towards him. Of course, she was aware of her father's misdeeds, but he never lied to her. _Ever_. What had changed?

Kat sighs. Slamming her book shut, she twists her legs, allowing her feet to find the floor. Had he always lied to her?

With a deep breath, the vexed girl drags herself to her father's study, feeling as though she herself had been dragged to the _Red_ _Wedding_ , "Yes, father?"

"Have a seat."

A line appears between her brows. Across from her father sits a young man; early twenties and handsome, by New York mobster standards at least. He stands, politely offering a hand. When she dismisses it, the boy attempts to play it off, using the same hand to brush through his dirty-blonde hair.

"What's going on?" Kat says slowly, making her way to the leather chair.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Hiram clasps his hands in front of him. Kat suppresses a scoff, a certain quote coming to head; _they're all liars here, and every one is better than you_. "We may have run into some trouble."

Kat watches as her father dances around his words, "By ' _we_ ', I assume you mean you, specifically."

An unimpressed look on his face, Hiram continues, " _Mija_ , Archie heard Paul Boucher discussing my assassination."

"What?" Her voice cracks, her face pales, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Hiram kneels down to his daughters level, "It's taken care of, but we have to be careful."

"Taken care of?" Her heart drops, she knew exactly what 'taken care of' meant in her world. Had she really abandoned the Serpents for much less?

"Which brings us to now," Hiram ignores her question, "The Castillo's have always been a loyal family, which is why I hired their son as, let's say, a guarura, whilst André is away."

"Sebastian," The young man nods, politely extending his hand to Kat once again.

She shakes it firmly this time, still suspicious, "Why do we need a bodyguard if you ' _handled_ ' it?"

Hiram furrows his brows, "It's still dangerous, _Mija_. Poutine may have been the instigator, but the others followed."

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with the Serpents?" Kat takes her father by surprise, "I know you lied to me, father."

"Katherine."

"I'm not Veronica," Kat tries to hide the hurt in her voice, "I'm not gullible."

" _Mija_ , I'm sorry but—"

"Everything before the word 'but' is horse shit," Kat interrupts her father, "You told me you'd gone straight."

"Katherine."

" _No_ ," She shakes her head dismissively, "I agreed to take an active role on the condition that everything was legal. Hiring someone to decapitate a statue; putting a hit on someone — that's far from legal. What else have you lied about?"

Hiram doesn't answer, still dumbfounded by his daughters outburst.

"I've done nothing but defend you," Kat raises her voice, "To my friends, my peers, the Serpents; _even_ Veronica. I've always defended you. Always. What happened to integrity, the Lodge's sticking together?"

Katherine wipes a tear away. When did she start crying? She stands, heading towards the door.

" _Katherine_ _Sofiá_ _Lodge_ ," Hiram raises his voice, "I'm not finished."

She looks at between her father and Sebastian. Huffing, she takes her seat once more; "If you ever lie to me again..."

Although she doesn't finish her sentence, Hiram clearly gets her message.

"Tonight, your mother and I will be hosting a meeting here with the major New York families," He clasps his hands in front of him, "There's been some unrest following Poutine's death — which is why your sister is staying at our lake safe house."

Kat leans back in her chair.

"Veronica knows nothing of the situation, and I expect it to stay that way," Hiram pauses, "Are we clear?"

She grits her teeth; " _Crystal_."

 

*

 

          The familiar smells of burgers and shakes fill the air as Kat scoots into her usual booth. She'd barely visited Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe since her father bought it on the sly. It didn't feel right to her, especially not now, and especially not with FP Jones working there. She felt as though she was rubbing it in Pop Tate's face, the guy that had been nothing but welcoming since she arrived in Riverdale.

"Here ya go, Katherine," Pop Tate smiles sweetly as he places the extravagant chocolate milkshake in front of her. She can't help but smile, she hadn't even ordered yet.

"Pop," Kat smiles sweetly as she accepts the drink, "Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite customer," He winks, chuckling to himself, before disappearing back to the kitchen.

Kat twirls the straw, leaning back into the booth. Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe was, and always had been, such an inviting place. Whether it was the sixties-esque styling, or just the lovable Pop Tate himself, the Chock'lit Shoppe remained the most loved place in Riverdale. It was the heart of Riverdale.

 

"A Five Dollar Shake? You know that's just milk and ice cream," Sweet Pea's irritatingly familiar voice grates on her, "As long as you don't expect me to get up and do the twist."

"Call me Mrs. Mia Wallace," Kat flashes a fake smile. Was she actually supposed to be impressed by _Pulp_ _Fiction_? She takes another sip, "Why are you here?"

"Fangs told me he was here with you," Sweet Pea shakes his head.

"Well, he's clearly not..." Katherine pauses mid-sentence, finally realising what was happening. Had Fangs ' _Parent_ _Trapped_ ' them? When he joked about talking to Pea, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Kat sighs, "He set us up."

Sweet Pea sighs, raking his hand through his dark hair. Irritatedly shaking his head, he adjust his jacket. Did he really dislike her that much?

"Well," He pushes himself out of his seat, "See you around, Lodge."

Kat takes a deep breath, lightly placing a hand on his arm, "Please," Her voice falters, "Stay?"

She watches as he weighs the options in his head, feeling as though her heart was in her mouth. _Why_? Did she really care that much what this Serpent thought of her? Sweet Pea doesn't bother to look at her when he walks away.

Kat takes a deep breath, that all too familiar sinking feeling taking over her. Why had that hurt so much? She rests her forehead in her hands. She was alone, truly alone. Veronica had been whisked away to their family's lake house for the weekend; Archie, Betty and Jughead in tow. Reggie point blank refused to talk to her. Toni and Pea hated her, and Fangs — she was pretty sure he just felt sorry for her. She had no one.

 

"You have until I finish my coffee," Sweet Pea's smooth voice takes her by surprise, "And I drink fast."

He hadn't left? Kat blinks, sitting up straight. Across from her, Sweet Pea slides into the booth, shrugging off his jacket, he takes a large gulp of his steaming coffee.

"Alright," She takes a deep breath, "All my cards on the table, I know I fucked up."

He knits his brows together, taking a swig of his coffee; _black_.

"I know I should have stood with you, and not the Bulldogs," Kat sighs, taking a moment to chose her words carefully, "I was hurting, Pea. First, you _abandoned_ me at your trailer. You didn't tell me you were going, you didn't even leave a note. You made me feel so... _cheap_. And what's worse is, despite everything, every instinct, telling me not to, I actually _liked_ you. And then you left me," She pauses, trying to find the right words, "You didn't call, you didn't even try to make amends. Maybe I read too much into it, maybe you just wanted a bit of action, and I realise that now."

" _Kat_."

"You all but confirmed that at the warehouse; you just stood there. You did _nothing_. You said _nothing_ — not at the warehouse, not in the car, not even at the dirt road. You didn't speak to me, you didn't check if I was okay — I was _kidnapped_ , Pea. And then, I had to watch you hold that woman whilst Jug..." Kat tries to ignore her voice cracking, "I didn't sleep. For days, I couldn't sleep without the memory of that day playing over, and over, and over. So, forgive me for not standing with you. Forgive me for avoiding the serpents, avoiding you."

Kat takes a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing, trying to avoid the panic attack lingering before her.

"You knew what we were before you ever got involved," His monotone voice aches.

"Yet, I still involved myself," She sighs, "And I cared for you, all of you."

"Tell that to Toni," He snaps, "You broke her heart. I know she acts like she's all tough, but you hurt her. She actually trusted you, and if you knew Toni like I do, you'd know that's a big fucking deal."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Its a little late, Lodge," She could feel the bitterness in his voice, "You hurt me. You hurt Toni. Fangs. Jones."

"I didn't think you cared," She half mumbles.

"Kat, of course I cared," He huffs, taking a sip of his black coffee, "And for the record, I didn't mean to skip out on you; I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

"So, why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I read your note, and I assumed," He pauses, "I don't know what I assumed. That you regretted it, or you didn't want anything more?"

Was I the asshole? Kat fidgets.

"Anyway, why would you want anything more?" He sighs, "What could I possibly give you, that you couldn't get elsewhere — from someone richer, better off, or just not a Serpent."

She was the asshole.

"So no, I didn't say anything to you at the warehouse — or in the car, or at the dirt road — because I didn't think you wanted me to. At least that's the impression I got; I mean, ' _see_ _you_ _around_ , _Serpent_ '?" Kat doesn't look at him as she plays with her straw; she'd fucked up, "Then you avoided us. You told Jughead to stay away from you. I thought, you know, maybe you were fed up of slumming with the Southside."

"Pea, you know that's not true."

"Seeing you side with those Bulldogs, seeing that mutt all over you, basically confirmed it for me — for all of us," He drums his fingers on the table, "You didn't even think about defending us; not that we needed you to, but the principle's still there."

"You're right," She swallows, "I should've defended you. Cheryl and her mob had no right to do that to you, neither did Reggie," Sweet Pea stares at his empty coffee mug, "I _am_ sorry," Kat places her hand on his, "For _everything_."

"I'm sorry, too."

They sit in silence. The heavy conversation hanging in the air.

"So, what now?" Sweet Pea exhales.

"I," Kat furrows her brows, "Don't know."

They couldn't go back to how it was before, and they couldn't carry on as if it never happened. It was a catch 22 situation. Even if she wanted to start over, her father had all but banned her from speaking to the Serpents.

"My grandma asked about you," She attempts to smile, trying to lighten the mood, "She saw us in the lobby."

"Did she?"

"I think she called you 'that bonito boy'," She watches as he furrows his brows, "Bonito means beautiful."

Pea let's out a loud laugh, "Your grandma has good taste."

"I don't know," Kat rolls her eyes playfully, "She called Jughead an ass."

"Correction," He smirks, "Your grandma has _great_ taste."

Kat tilts her head, "Is that so?"

Sweet Pea chuckles, a toothy grin appearing on his face. His smile could melt even the coldest of hearts, it was a shame that people rarely saw it. Pea leans forward, gesturing to Kat's half empty milkshake, without waiting for permission, he slides the glass towards himself, taking a small sip.

"It's good," He slides the glass back, "Its still just milk and ice cream."

"Excuse me," Kat rests a chin in her hand, "I won't stand for that kind of blasphemy."

He laughs again, causing her heart to flutter. She could hardly believe this was the same boy she'd stumbled upon weeks before, that arrogant angry boy.

Kat sighs, a sinking feeling looming over her, "What happens when we leave the diner?"

He raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, "Are we friends, or do we go back to ignoring each other?"

He looks towards the ceiling, taking a moment to think about his answer. Kat honestly didn't know what option was best, ignoring each other was simpler, being friends was a hell of a lot more difficult.

"I guess that depends on whether or not you buy me another coffee," He smirks.

"What?" Kat knits her brows together, genuinely confused.

"You wanted to grab a drink and smooth things over."

He was right, she did, but that was before her father banned her from the Southside — Sunnyside Trailer Park more specifically.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

          Katherine Lodge places the piping hot takeaway coffee in front of the Serpent, umber  brown eyes watching her every move. She shares a soft smile as she leans against the booth, yet another milkshake in hand — this time to go. Kat chuckles lightly as the boy rolls his eyes at her. Just seeing him so comfortable and chilled made her heart ache. This was the first time they'd been alone and truly themselves in each others company; no facade and no alcohol; no expectations of or from either side.

          "I thought we could go for a walk," Kat presses her lips together, twisting her straw between her fingers, "I don't want to go back to ignoring you."

"You didn't exactly do a great job of it, anyway," Sweet Pea teases, pulling his leather jacket over his shoulders. He wasn't exactly wrong.

"It's a bit difficult when you're always causing trouble," Kat bites back playfully, taking a sip of her chocolate shake, "I was actually surprised that you took your jacket off."

"You saw Southside High," He shrugs, "I wasn't about to give up an opportunity like Riverdale High."

Kat's eyes widen, "I don't realise you cared about school."

"Because I'm a Serpent?"

"No, because you _act_ like you don't give a shit about anything," She huffs at the defensive boy, "Other than your Serpents."

He chuckles,"I don't want to go back to ignoring each other, either."

Sweet Pea stands, coffee in hand, a wide grin on his face. Returning the smile, Kat hops to his side and they make their way towards the exit. He studies her momentarily as they walk, before raising an eyebrow, "What's bugging you?"

"Sorry?" Kat is physically taken aback by his question.

"You get this weird look whenever something's bugging you," He shakes his head as if it was a known thing, "So, what is it?"

"Nothing," She runs a hand through her hair, pursing her lips.

"If you say so," Sweet Pea leans against his motorcycle, a smug look on his face.

"What weird look?" She furrows her brows, "Have you been watching me, Sweets?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Lodge," Sweet Pea chuckles, bringing his coffee to his lips, "I sit at the desk next to you in Algebra."

She exaggeratedly rolls her eyes at him, laughing along. He really did beam when he laughed.

"I heard you showed Reggie up at basketball training," Kat chuckles, "Believe me, I didn't hear the end of it for days."

"Yeah, well the guy's an ass."

Sweet Pea looks at her, waiting for her retort. When she doesn't bite, he frowns.

"What? I'm not going to disagree," She presses her lips together, "Pretty sure he'd freak if he saw us together."

He raises an eyebrow, taking a large gulp of his coffee.

"Apparently, he wasn't impressed with me getting a ride from Fangs," She shifts her vision to the black motorcycle, drumming her fingers on the seat, "Said something about 'spending time with criminals', you know, _like father, like daughter_."

"Are you serious?"

"Extremely," She exhales slowly, "The irony being that he is the school's drug dealer."

"He wears a mask, and his face grows to fit it," Sweet Pea recites, nonchalantly. Did he actually just quote _George Orwell?_ His smug face would usually irritate Kat, but she found herself impressed instead.

Katherine tilts her head towards the bike, raising an eyebrow, "I thought we were going for a walk?"

"I'm not really a fan of walking," A crooked smile appears as he climbs onto his bike. He adjust himself momentarily before extending a hand to Kat, "Besides, how long has it been since you rode with me?"

She chuckles, shaking her head, "Fine."

Kat accepts his hand, using it to balance as she hoists herself onto the bike. Once on, she takes the helmet from his grasp and pulls it over her head. Kat takes a deep breath, wrapping her arms around Sweet Pea's torso.

 

*

 

          Katherine clutches tightly around Pea's torso, she'd almost forgotten how fast he whipped around corners, and flew down the streets. She feels him chuckle to himself as she grips tighter, clearly amused by her worry; she knew she was safe, Sweet Pea was a safe driver and she trusted him, but not being in control did scare her. Kat closes her eyes, the smell of leather and smoke filling her lungs; being so close to him only brought bad memories. She sighs to herself, would she always be plagued by bad memories?

 

Sweet Pea brings the bike to a halt, waiting for Kat to jump off first, chuckling to himself as she struggles. Kat bites her lip, by now she shouldn't struggle to hop off a cruiser. She'd done it far too many times. Maybe it wasn't the bike, she huffs as she straightens her jacket. 

"Where are we, Pea?" A fed up tone in her voice, Kat twists a strand of hair. She didn't recognise this place. The woods just look like woods, nothing of note. Trees tower above them, and carry on for as far as the eye can see.

"Fox Forest," He says nonchalantly, pushing his hands into his pockets as he walks.

"Are you serious?" Kat stops still, "Moose was shot here."

"Well," He corrects her, "That was north of the tracks."

"What are we—"

"Just trust me, Lodge?" Pea interrupts her, chuckling to himself.

Kat huffs in return, but nods. She hated not knowing, almost as much as she hated not being in control, but she had to trust Pea. If anything was to come of this — friendship or more — she had to trust him. Kat kicks at the pebbles beneath her feet, trudging along behind the Serpent.

 

Eventually, the trees clear, and Kat is able to see exactly why he'd brought her here. The lake stretches on for at least a mile, the vast body of water spreading as far as she can see.

"Wow," She exhales, wrapping her arms around herself, "I didn't know there was anything like this Southside."

Sweet Pea smiles, sitting by the waterfront, "Not many people do."

Kat returns the smile, she'd never seen him so... soft? Was that the word? Sweet Pea worked so hard to keep this hard exterior, he was tough; a Serpent. Here, sat by the lake smiling ear to ear, Kat didn't see that.

"The Northside is so infatuated with Sweetwater River," He signals at Kat to sit beside him, "They don't realise that Crystal Lake exists."

"It's beautiful," is all she can say. It truly was beautiful. The water, like the name suggests, was crystal clear and completely untouched. Kat had never seen anything like it.

"I come here a lot; usually when I need to clear my head. I guess, I've been spending more time than usual here," Sweet Pea huffs, focussing on the lake.

She places a hand on his, "I'm sorry. For everything. I just..." She sighs, trying to find the right words.

"Kat," He smiles, entwining his fingers with hers, "Stop apologising."

“I know,” She looks to the ground, “I just feel like I’ve messed everything up.”

“We both fucked up, Kat,” Pea squeezes her hand, reassuringly, “It’s where we go from here that matters.”

 

*

 

          Sweet Pea speeds down 3rd Avenue, passed the Whyte Wyrm, before taking a sharp left, seconds later, bringing the bike to a halt. Katherine almost immediately lets go of Pea's waist, climbing off the cruiser even faster. She sighs, taking off the helmet and fixing her hair, her focus shifting to the floor. Kat shuffles between her feet, once again, she found herself at Sunnyside Trailer Park.

Keeping her head down, avoiding eye contact with the residents, she follows the Serpent boy to his trailer. Kat could feel the eyes on her, she was sure a pair belonged to Topaz. Her heart panged at the thought of that pint-sized Serpent. Kat missed her more than anything, her ability to cheer Kat up with a single word. Topaz was the only real female friend she'd had in Riverside. Betty was _Veronica's friend_ first, sometimes Kat felt as though Betty tolerated her for Ronnie's sake — and any glimpse of a friendship would be ruined of Betty found out about _that_ night. Of course, that was anxiety talking and not reality. Still, she never felt that way about Toni.

Kat sighs, catching the worried look on Sweet Pea's face.

"You okay?" He leans against his trailer, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," She shrugs off the question, "It just feels weird being here."

"She doesn't hate you, Kat," Sweet Pea understood almost immediately, he carefully takes hold of Kat's shaking hand, "Toni's just hurt."

He sends her an encouraging smile as he pushes the door open. Something felt off about being here; she felt unwelcome and unwanted. Kat sighs, forcing a smile, she follows him into his trailer. 

"Are your parents okay with a Lodge being here?" Kat shrugs her jacket off, placing it on the chair arm.

"They're not really around," He shuffles into the kitchen, leaving Kat sitting awkwardly on his sofa.

"Oh," _Way to go, Kat._ She cringes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't know," He calls from the other room, the sound of cutlery and mugs clattering, "Pa's in jail; Mom passed when I was ten."

"Pea, I'm so sorry," Kat takes a deep breath. She couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it would be to grow up without her mother.

"Kat, it's fine," She hears him chuckle, "The Serpents are all the family I need."

Sweet Pea strides back into the living room, two mugs in hand and a toothy grin on his face. Slumping down on the sofa beside her, he shoves the mugs onto the messy coffee table, all the while smiling like an kid. Kat sends a smile back, taking in the surroundings. It felt odd being back in this trailer, especially after everything that had happened.

"I don't have the ingredients for a 'shake," Pea gestures to the mugs, "So hot chocolate it is."

"It's only milk and ice-cream, Sweets," She jokes and he bellows a laugh, though the joke wasn't that funny.

"Mom would've liked you," Pea smiles to himself, "She liked headstrong people."

" _Headstrong_?" Kat chuckles, that was one way to put it. 

"Maybe _wayward_ is a better word," He jabs.

"Oh, I'm the wayward one?" Kat shakes her head, "Not the guy that gets into rumbles?"

"Hey," Sweet Pea chuckles, leaning back into the sofa, "I recall you tackling me to the ground."

Kat covers her face with her hand, completely embarrassed. With everything that had happened, she'd completely forgotten about it. She smiles widely at him, feeling like an absolute idiot.

"Not so tough now, Lodge." He laughs, again.

"Please, you got knocked on your ass by a five foot four girl," She playful taps his chest and the two lock eyes.

"And I've had the shit ripped out of me for it," He chuckles, a crocked smile on his face, "You kinda damaged my intimidating persona."

" _Intimidating persona_?" She laughs, giving him a once-over.

Kat leans forward, carefully grabbing the mug of hot chocolate, a large smile on her face. We're things actually going right for once? 

Sweet Pea scoffs, leaning back into the sofa; "I'm intimidating."

"No your not," She sips from her mug, looking directly at him, "Not to me."

A smug look on his face; "Good."

 

          Kat attempts to speak, but is cut off by the aggressive knock at Sweet Pea's door.

"Do you mind?" His expression is somewhat irritated.

She presses her lips together; "It's fine."

Kat stays silent as Pea pushes himself from the sofa, rushing to answer the door. He furrows his brows as he exits the trailer, carefully closing the door behind him. It clearly must be important if Pea was so worked up.

From the window, Kat watches as he paces, his chest rising and falling with strong breaths, his expression getting angrier by the second. Whatever was going on, it definitely wasn't good. She hadn't seen Pea this angry since the brawl. Kat takes a deep breath, the last hour had been so calm, so serene, why did it have to be ruined by a this.

          Pea abruptly pushes open the door, an irritated Fangs Fogarty beside him. Taking a deep breath, he turns to face Kat. A bitter look plastered across his face, Pea slams his hand on the table in front of him, causing the mugs to spill.

An accusing tone in his voice, Sweet Pea snaps; "An anonymous buyer bought Sunnyside."

"We all know who ' _anonymous buyer_ ' means," Fangs looks at her like a wounded puppy.

 _Shit._ She sighs, closing her eyes as she does. _They weren't supposed to know._

"Is that why your sister took Jughead out of town?" Sweet Pea continues to spew allegations, "Is that why you're here, so I couldn't get in the way of your father's deal?"

"Pea, I wasn't even meeting you — I was meant to meet Fangs," Kat scrunches her brows together, "Besides, the deal went through last night."

"Sunnyside is _our_ land, _our_ home," Kat watches as he grits his teeth, "Your father is going to demolish our homes, like everything else, and you didn't even warn us."

"Pea, my _father_ didn't buy Sunnyside," Kat doesn't look at him, instead staring out of the window, "I did."

Sweet Pea pauses in front of her, an irritatedly confused look plastered across his face.

"You can't just buy our land," Pea kicks the coffee table.

"Would you rather have my father own this place?" Kat sighs, "Look, half of the residents here are in huge rent arrears; they were about to be evicted. When FP rejected my father's offer, I knew he was going to try and buy this land from under you."

"She does have a point, Pea," Fangs presses his lips together, shoving his hands into his pockets, but Sweet Pea doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at her.

Sighing, she stands, slowly making her way to Sweet Pea's side; "I know how much loyalty matters to you, Pea. I didn't realise how important it was to me, until my father betrayed my own trust. He paid Tall Boy to decapitate the Pickens Statue, I was wrong. My father lied to me, and then tried to bribe FP with Sunnyside as a bargaining chip," Kat sighs as she grabs his hand, forcing the irritated Serpent to look at her, "Pea, I didn't tell you because it was meant to be kept anonymous. The trailer park may be in my name, but the land and everything on it belongs to the Serpents.”

Kat looks to Fangs for support, but doesn't find any, "Jones mentioned that people worried about losing their homes; they don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What's in it for you?" Sweet Pea's blank face makes her nervous.

"Nothing," Kat subdues a laugh, the cynical boy locking eyes with her, "I just did what I thought was right."

"No one spends that amount of money for nothing in return," Fangs huffs.

Technically, he was right. Part of her had bought the trailer park to piss off her father, an added bonus that he couldn't ban her from her own property, but she had used the money she'd earned from Lodge Industries to help the Serpents. Because of her, Hiram Lodge couldn't use their homes and livelihoods against them.

"Why does there always have to be an ulterior motive?" She shakes her head, "I didn't want the people I care about to suffer because of my father — and I had the money."

"And what if you see something you don't like, again?" Sweet Pea raises his eyebrows at her, "What happens then?"

"What are you insinuating?" The hurt in Kat's voice is hard to hide.

"I don't know," He closes his eyes, a defeated look on his face.

"Pea," Kat squeezes his hand, urging him to look at her, "I won't _ever_ turn my back on you again."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Katherine Lodge stands awkwardly in the Jones' trailer, a handful of FP's closets serpents surrounding her. The familiar trailer already looks so much more normal with FP home, even in the midst of an impromptu Serpent meeting. She wasn't exactly afraid. The Serpents weren't going to harm her, not now — after everything. That didn't make it any less intimidating. Kat squeezes her arms around herself, her eyes focusing on the grimy floor. She didn't know why she expected the trailer to be cleaner with FP back, but, by God, she had been wrong. She sighs. Was she really judging them, again? Maybe she wasn't any different from the other Lodges — the privileged.

 

          "Why should we trust a Northsider with our land?" An older Serpent sits comfortably on the beaten up sofa, a bemused look on his face, and an even more irritated tone in his voice, " _Especially_ a Lodge."

" _Exactly_ ," A blonde female Serpent spits, absentmindedly twisting her hair into a plait. She didn't want to be here, no one did. "The Lodge family has done nothing but cause trouble and destroy our land."

" _This_ Lodge is the reason I'm out of prison, or have we forgotten that already," FP Jones pushes himself from the counter he previously lent on, finally speaking up. Kat stands uncomfortably, kicking at the floor, unsure of how to act or react. The younger Serpents were far less intimidating, maybe she'd taken that for granted.

She takes a deep breath; "I know you have reservations, and I don't blame you. My father's an ass and a liar, and he turned one of your own against you. I understand why you don't want to trust a Lodge," She closes her eyes, steadying her breath, "But, I am _not_ your enemy. The eviction notices, the back-rent, all of it is gone. No-one has to move out. This is your private land. Sunnyside belongs to the Serpents."

"And you expect us to believe that?" The same older Serpent spits, mumbles of agreement surrounding him.

"I have no reason to lie."

"Jones, how do we know Hiram didn't put her up to this?" They ignore her, directing their concerns towards their Serpent King.

"We don't," FP sighs, gripping Kat's shoulder, "But, she hasn't betrayed our trust before, why start now?"

"There's plenty of times Kat could have screwed us over, and she didn't," Sweet Pea sighs, not looking at her, "She didn't have to warn us when McCoy targeted Southside High, she didn't have to get the unlucky few out of jail, she didn't have to lie to the police and she didn't have to keep what happened with Peabody quiet; Kat did it anyway."

The crowd murmurs around them.

Sweet Pea stands tall; "I trust her."

  

*

 

Kat leans against the door frame, glass in hand. What had started as an interrogation had soon turned into a celebration. Word had spread across the trailer park, and within an hour, the Jones' trailer was packed full. Kat could barely move, not that she felt comfortable enough to move from her designated wall space. She knew she wasn't in any danger — the Serpents wouldn't harm her. No matter how much they hated the Lodges — well, her father.

"Lodge," Pea calls from across the room, signalling at her to follow him, "C'mere."

Kat furrows her brows, fiddling with a loose thread on her sleeve. Even now, whilst they celebrate their victory, she felt like a little mouse trapped in a serpent's nest. Never knowing when she'd turn for pet to prey once again.

"Lodge," He repeats, striding across the room, a worried look on his face. He extends a hand to her, "Everything okay?"

Taking a deep breath, the Mouse takes the Serpent's hand, "I'm fine."

He places a hand on the small of her back, carefully guiding her across the room, "Are you sure?"

"Pea," She paints a smile, "I'm fine."

It's obvious that she's lying, but he doesn't push her.

The two worm their way through the crowd, avoiding the large nests of Serpents knocking back drinks and chattering. Eventually, arriving at the far end of the trailer. Two strikingly tall Serpents lean against the table, drinks in hand, laughing loudly.

 

          "So _you're_ the infamous Katherine Lodge," The blue-eyed Serpent smiles, extending his hand to Kat. His face is strikingly familiar, but she can't place it, "Sweet Pea's mentioned you plenty."

Kat shoots a look at Pea, embarrassment flushing his face. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Pea could've mentioned her, never mind why he'd mention her in the first place.

" _Only_ good things," The taller of the two smirks, running his fingers through his blonde hair, "We promise."

"I highly doubt that," Kat chuckles, watching as Pea's face turns redder.

"Ignore them," Sweet Pea huffs, narrowing his eyes at the serpent boys, "DeSantos and Rizzo like to exaggerate."

"DeSantos?" Kat tilts her head, that's why he looked so familiar, "As in _Joaquin_ _DeSantos_?"

"You know my little brother?" DeSantos stands defensively, raising his eyebrows at Kat.

"I mean, I spoke to him a few times at the Drive-In," She fiddles with her jacket, "How is he? Didn't he leave for San Junipero?"

DeSantos smiles slightly, easing up again, "He did and he's doing fine."

Kat returns the smile.

          Joaquin, despite being quiet, was always so welcoming and warm to Kat. When she first moved to Riverdale, she spent a lot of time at the Twilight Drive-In — mostly because of Jughead, but Kat had always been a sucker for an old movie, and so, it seemed, was Joaquin. The first time she met the Serpent, they bonded over popcorn and ' _Rebel_ _Without_ _a_ _Cause_ '. Kat didn't know he was a Serpent at the time — not that she knew what or who a Serpent was. Joaquin was just Joaquin.

"So how did you meet our little Sweets?" Rizzo nudges Pea in the ribs, taking a play-fighting stance. He huffs in response, kicking at Rizzo's foot.

"He picked a fight with the Red Circle," Kat chuckles, watching as Pea squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment, "And I basically saved his ass."

"I wouldn't say you saved my ass," Pea huffs again, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Kat scoffs in return, she loved teasing him; "This kid, _quite_ _literally_ , brought a knife to a gunfight."

DeSantos bellows a laugh, clasping a hand on Sweet Pea's shoulder, "The lengths you'll go to impress a girl."

There's a silence. Would Pea react, or would he ignore it? She presses her lips together, willing herself not to laugh at the obviously pissed off Serpent. They teased each other like siblings, and it warmed her heart. Pea wasn't lying when he said the Serpents were his family.

"He wasn't trying to impress me," Kat tilts her head, "He was busy having a dick measuring contest with the Northside's golden boy."

Rizzo chuckles, nudging Pea's ribs once more, "I like her."

Kat can't help but smile at the comment.

 

          Their celebration carries on for hours. The clock ticks 11pm, and the Serpents show no signs of stopping. Kat and Pea say their goodbyes, making their rounds before finally leaving the Jones' trailer. It wasn't what she expected. In the space of a few hours, the Serpents had all but accepted her as one of their own. Countless members of the gang thanking her for putting her own neck on the line to protect Sunnyside — and in turn, the Serpents. FP has joked that she was the only reason his trailer was still standing; Jug was never one to manage alone, despite his claims otherwise. She cringed at the thought of his 'I'm a loner' speech he'd given Betty, Kat couldn't hold in a laugh when Betty told her.

 

Sweet Pea drapes his large Serpent jacket over her shoulders, squeezing them as he does. She never thought she'd see this side of him, the soft, caring side. He constantly held up the facade that he was intimidating, tough; a Serpent. The Sweet Pea she originally met was just that.

          The first time she happened to bump into him plays on her mind. She had been so scared of him — who wouldn't have been. He towered over her; his dark hair slicked back, his distinct tattoo and leather jacket daring her to push her luck. Now, that same jacket rests upon her shoulder, and the fear she once felt was long gone. He still scared her, not him particularly, but the idea of him. From the moment they met, he had some strange hold over her. Something always brought her back to him.

"Thank you," Pea breaks the silence, "I didn't get to say it earlier."

She smiles, looking up at the boy, "Thank you for trusting me."

They walk silently, side by side, until they reach Sweet Pea's trailer. It didn't seem as intimidating as it did only hours before.

 

*

 

          Kat sits on the small dining chair, knees brought to her chest, and a mug of hot cocoa cupped in her hands. She smiles. Sweet Pea— this Sweet Pea — she could fall for him. If she let herself, she could be in love with him. But she couldn’t. Being a Lodge was complicated enough — a Lodge and a Serpent; she dreads to think of it. Her parents, her family, wouldn’t allow it. Veronica dating Archie was enough of a push.

Kat looks up at him, tracing over the double-headed serpent tattoo marked on his neck with her eyes, watching as his own scan the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Kat exhales, pushing away her worries.

"It's silly," He shrugs.

Kat chuckles, “I’m sure it’s not.”

“Would things have been different if I hadn’t left you that night?”

The question hangs in the air. Would things be different? That night seemed like so long ago, and so much had happened since then.

“I don’t know, Pea.”

 

           Frank Sinatra's 'New York, New York' blares loudly from Kat's phone. Veronica? Kat sits straight. Veronica was the only person with that ringtone. She searches for her phone. How long had she been there? Kat stands, adjusting her jacket, she attempts to focus, scanning the trailer for her phone. To the left of her, Sweet Pea stays leans back into the sofa, a worried look.

          "Ronnie?" She whispers as she holds the phone tightly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Veronica's voice is shaky, "I've rang you, like, ten times."

"What's wrong?" Kat ignores the question, focussing on the panic in her sister's voice.

 

*

 

          "I'm sorry," Kat hops off of the Serpent's cruiser, fiddling with the clasp of the helmet as she strides towards the Pembroke; Sweet Pea close behind. She pauses as she reaches the door, having finally taken the helmet off, she passes it back to the Serpent, "You can leave."

He tilts his head, a confused look on his face.

"I mean, you don't _have_ to stay," She adjusts her words, realising how dismissive they appeared, "You can go, if you want to go."

Kat doesn't wait for his answer, already pushing her way into the building. Maybe it was the panic, but the realisation that she'd brought Sweet Pea — a Serpent — to the Pembroke, in proximity to her father, hadn't crossed her mind.

A serious-faced Sebastian stands in the foyer, hands clasped in front of him.

"Katherine," He murmurs in greeting, nodding his head towards the unfamiliar boy behind her, "And?"

The realisation hit; "A friend."

"It's probably best that you enter alone," Seb sighs, dropping the serious facade, "Your sister has been through something traumatic, she and Andrews won't want an audience."

She sighs, he was right, "Thank you for the warning, Sebastian."

Kat takes a deep breath, turning to face the Serpent boy. An apologetic tone in her voice, "Pea, I—"

"Go check on your sister, Kat," He interrupts her, a soft smile gracing his lips, "If there's anything you need, you know where I am."

Kat nods, "Thank you, Pea."

          Kat rushes into the apartment. A cool-faced André stands beside Archie and her father, whilst Veronica is consoled by her mother. Taking a deep breath, Kat strides over to her sister.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Katherine Lodge stayed with her sister that night, and would do for as long as she needed. Veronica was shaken. She wouldn't admit it, not to anyone but her sister. Veronica, much like Sweet Pea, had built up this hard exterior; she was an ' _Ice_ _Princess_ ', she wasn't one to fuck with. But here, jolting awake from nightmares, Ronnie was far from her facade. Kat knew what she was going through; the sleepless nights, the countless nightmares. She couldn't help but wish she'd sought help from Ronnie all those weeks ago, instead of facing it alone. But Katherine couldn't do that — not to Jughead, not to Sweet Pea. If Veronica knew what they were, who the Serpents really were, she'd never allow her sister near them. And if she knew of Jughead's role... Kat pushes the thought from her mind. _Jughead_.

As far as the group was aware, she and Jughead were on rocky grounds, but no one knew exactly why — no matter how much Veronica or Betty pushed. She wished it could all go back to normal. Kat tried to push passed it, but animosity still hung in the air. She missed him, like crazy.

 

          Kathrine ducks out of the Mercedes, books and bag in hand, she nods at Sebastian. Following the escapade of the weekend, Hiram Lodge had ordered Bash to chauffeur the twins too and from school. As if that would make them anymore safe. She shares a small smile with the twenty something year old, carefully closing the door behind her. Kat couldn't hate him, he was only doing his job. No matter how annoying it was. Bash wasn't the problem, it was her father.

_"By the way,"_ Veronica paints a smile, trying to hold the unbothered front. This was the most Kat had seen her smile since the incident, "Jughead and I kissed."

"What?" Kat coughs, standing dumbfounded. Did she hear that right? Jug and her sister?

Veronica chuckles, looping her arm through Kats, "It's no big deal."

"When? _Why_?"

"At the lodge," She smiles as if it was obvious, "In attempts to ease tensions."

"Tensions?" Kat furrows her brows, walking side by side with her sister. _Tensions_. Her heart sinks. Did that have anything to do with her?

"Betty and Archie kissed during the Black Hood fiasco," Veronica tries to look unbothered, but it's so clear that it bugged her, "It was a 'heat of the moment' thing, and Archie and I were broken up."

Kat sighs, almost in relief. Betty doesn't know? Kat had all but forgotten their own hook up, of course that was more than a kiss — way more. How would Betty react?

"What is it?" Veronica huffs, nudging her sister's ribs.

"Did Jughead mention me?"

"He didn't spill why you two aren't speaking, if that's what's bothering you," Veronica's tone is dismissive. Like her sister, Ronnie hated not knowing.

"We're not _not_ speaking," Kat hums, "I was actually going to try and speak to him today."

"Good," She nods, her typical Veronica nod.

 

          The school day flies by relatively quickly. Kat focuses on being there for her sister, just in case. But Veronica, as usual, isn't one to ask for help. Kat was more that likely just being overprotective, but they were twins. What did Veronica expect? Throughout the day, she very rarely leaves Ronnie's side.

In fifth period — the only time Kat is away from her sister — she sits quietly, staring out of the window. Her mind focusing elsewhere. So much so, she barely notices the scribbled note crumpled on her desk; ' _Everything okay_?'

Kat shifts her focus to the Serpent occupying the desk beside her. She smiles softly at him, nodding. Kat had been so preoccupied with her own thoughts, she'd forgotten she shared the class with Pea. She tilts her head. He looks tired, as if he hadn't slept since they were last together.

_Are you okay?_ She mouths.

He shrugs in reply, scribbling at a torn piece of paper. He pauses momentarily, before sliding the note onto her desk.

' _Jug freaked when heard about the Riverdale Register. He called a late night meeting.'_

Kat reads the note carefully, scrunching her brows as she does.

_'Riverdale Register?'_ She scribbles back, tossing the note onto the Serpent's lap.

' _Lodge Industries bought the Register... you didn't know?_ '

Kat stares at the torn piece of paper, fiddling with her pen. Once again, she didn't know. Kat has been so preoccupied with her sister, she hadn't taken any notice of what was happening around her. When did her father even buy the Register, and why? She sighs, pushing her back into the uncomfortable chair. Was this her fault? No. If her father found out about Sunnyside, her home life would be a mess; he would've confronted her. This had to be because of Jughead's article.

_'Need to talk,'_ Kat scribbles, _'Pops at 4?'_

 

*

 

Kat twirls the straw in her chocolate shake, her mind elsewhere. Her usual booth crowded by the unwanted company. Across from her, Sebastian Castillo takes a swig of his coffee. No matter how much she argued, her father was adamant that Bash drove her wherever she needed to go. Of course, that would've been fine if she was meeting Cheryl Blossom, as she'd told her father — but she wasn't. She was meeting Sweet Pea. A serpent. Someone her father had specifically banned her from speaking to.

She continues to stir her chocolate shake, a nervous tic, staring out of the window. How would she get out of this?

"So, Katherine—"

"Kat," She corrects Hiram's Puppet as she takes a sip, locking eyes with the twenty something year old. He nods awkwardly.

"Kat," Bash coughs and smiles, "Your father owns this place, right?"

She nods, not really paying attention to the boy.

" _Interesting,_ " He hums, taking in his surroundings.

She scoffs, "Why is that interesting?"

"I don't know," Bash struggles.

Kat sighs, twisting the straw between her fingers again, praying the Sweet Pea would get there early. She feared that continuing to force a conversation with her father's minion would soon bore her to death; talking to him was as riveting at watching paint dry — at half speed.

"Look, I know my father hired you to protect me," She leans back in the booth, shoving the milkshake glass away from her, "But do you have to be so overbearing?"

"Your father hired me—"

" _I know!_ " She snaps, before pausing to take a deep breath. It wasn't his fault. Kat adjusts her tone, "I know. But you're here to escort me to and from places, at least that's what my father said, right?"

Sebastian huffs, clearly as irritated by her attitude as she was with his dullness.

"So why don't you just order some fries to go," She hands him a twenty dollar bill, "And go sit in the car."

"Katherine—"

"Bash, for the millionth time, it's Kat," She corrects him again. Kat places a hand on his arm, batting her lashes at him, "You'll still get paid, and I get to have a private conversation with my friend. Doesn't that sound like a win-win to you?"

"Your father said you were difficult," Sebastian chuckles as he looks at the ceiling, shaking his head, "Fine, but you stay in this booth, where I can see you."

"Deal," She holds her hand out to him, a sickly-sweet smile on her face. It always worked. 

Quickly and quietly, Sebastian gathers his things, before sliding out of the booth and exiting the diner. Finally, Kat breathes out. Bash meant well, he was probably pushed into taking the job by his own parents, but holding a conversation with him was like trying to draw blood from stone.

Kat, now more comfortable, leans back into her seat as she send a text to Pea, ' _Where are you?_ '

 

She waits. And waits. And waits. _And waits._ The minutes pass by slowly, soon clocking an hour. He wasn't coming. She sighs, finally giving up; defeated. Kat stands slowly, fastening her cape and she breathes. Fiddling with her watch strap, Katherine Lodge walks towards the exit. She could feel the eyes on her,almost as though she was doing a walk of shame. She'd hate to admit it, but that's what it felt like. Sweet Pea, despite everything, had stood her up.

 

Kat walks slowly towards the car, mentally prepping her speech for Bash. A deep breath, she puts up her walls, pushing passed the embarrassment.

"Everything okay, Kat?" Bash holds the car door open, a pleasant, but worried look on his face.

"Yeah," She huffs, sliding into the car, "Everything's perfect."

"I don't mean to pry—"

"Then don't," she snaps, pulling the door shut with a bang.

Bash awkwardly walks from the passenger's side to the driver's side, quietly jumping into the car. He doesn't say anything as he starts the engine, or as he pulls out of the parking lot, or for the next few minutes. There’s a tenseness in the air as he drives through Riverdale.

"I'm sorry," Kat eventually breaks the silence. A rush of relief fills the car. It feels as though both had held their breath for the last few minutes, "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"I shouldn't have pushed," He presses his lips together.

"You didn't," Kat leans back into her seat, now more comfortable, "I reacted badly."

Bash doesn't say anything, concentrating on the road ahead. He doesn't know what to say, it's clear on his face. Bash wants to help, to comfort her even, but he's too worried to try.

Kat sighs, "I was stood up."

"Someone dared to stand you up?" He nudges her arm, pushing for a smile, "Should I arrange their funeral?"

Kat laughs. She's as surprised and Sebastian himself when she does. It's a loud, brash laugh. It's one she needed.

"Bash," She smiles when she eventually stops laughing, "I'm sorry I've been so hostile."

"You haven't been _that_ hostile," He returns the smile.

 

Katherine thanks Sebastian for the ride as they enter the Pembroke, and she begs him to keep it quiet that she was stood up. He jokes, but ultimately agrees to keep it 'hush hush'. When she actually bothered to keep a conversation with the Castillo boy, she realised he wasn't as boring as she initially thought.

Bash had recently graduated from New York Military Academy, having been sent to the academy when it reopened in 2015. He wouldn't tell her why he was sent there. Kat made a mental note of that; something she would later look into. When he graduated, he wanted to take on a bigger role in his family's business, which is why he was here. Bash was nineteen, younger than Kat had initially thought, but she blamed his military background for allowing him to appear older. He had two brothers, one older and one younger — no sister's. Kat couldn't help but feel for his mother; three sons sounded like a handful.

 

Bash holds door open, politely waiting for her to pass in front, "Goodnight, Kat."

He smiles, and she smiles back. Half feeling guilty that she ever judged him.

Kat nods, "Goodnight, Bash."

 

*

 

Katherine leans against the breakfast bar, waiting for her father to conclude his meeting. Impatiently, she peaks at her watch; 9pm. Why on Earth would anyone want to be in a meeting at 9pm? She takes a sip of her black tea. Half an hour passes before the drones shuffle out of her father's office. She takes the opportunity to slip into the room before he's able to dismiss her.

 

"The Riverdale Register?" She asks flatly once the remaining minions have left. Kat didn't know if she was more pissed that he'd bought the newspaper, or that he hadn't mentioned it to her.

"Personally, I think it's a good investment," Hiram says nonchalantly, leaning against his desk.

"And you don't think it's going to reflect badly on Lodge Industries?" Kat scoffs.

Hiram doesn't say anything for the moment, allowing his daughter to say her piece.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Jughead's article, right?" Kat asks, bluntly.

"I know you're wanting to see the worst in me, for whatever reason, Katherine," He sighs, a look of disappointment in his eyes, "But Hal Cooper contacted me, desperately trying to sell the Register. It just so happened that it was mutually beneficial."

"It sends the message that you're trying to silence the press."

"Don't be so dramatic, _mija_."

"Will you still allow Jughead to publish his article?"

Hiram furrows his brows; "His _take_ _down_ piece, you mean?"

Kat looks at the floor.

" _Mija_ , so many people have it out for us," Hiram places a hand on her arm, "People that would say anything if they knew it would hurt our family. I can't, and I won't, allow the article to be published."

"What are you so afraid of, _papá_?"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Katherine Lodge leans against her locker, hands shoved deep into her pockets. She chickened our on speaking to Jughead yesterday — today she would push herself. Especially knowing what she knew now. She could speak to him; let him know her father didn't go after the Register, instead Hal Cooper had all but begged her father to buy it. Hal needed the money — for what, Kat had no idea. Jug wouldn't want to push, not on something that could hurt or upset Betty. He'd want Betty to figure it out herself. And then there was the matter of Jughead's article. As much as she appreciated Jug's journalistic nature, and as much as she distrusted her father, she did worry for her family's safety — something that didn't cross Jughead's mind, probably. If his 'take-down' piece in any way damaged Hiram Lodge's integrity, Katherine — along with her mother and sister — could be put in real danger. Of course that was worst case scenario, but this was Riverdale.

          She pushes herself from the locker, walking calmly towards the Blue and Gold office. She'd apologise, confront him and — _hopefully_ — deter him from his article, though she knew the latter was unlikely. Kat holds her breath, pausing a step before the slightly ajar door.

"Are you still going after Hiram Lodge?" Kat pauses catching Archie Andrews distinctive voice, she turns on her heels and leans against the bulletin board, listening in to the conversation. 

"That depends," Jughead replies, smugly, "Who's asking — you, Veronica, the Arch-Fiend himself?"

" _Jug_ , there's going to be a special election to replace Josie's mom," Archie pauses momentarily, "Hiram Lodge wants my dad to run."

"What, why?"

"Who knows, but I'm with Veronica, so that means I'm with the Lodges," He sighs, "But my dad — I can't let him get in any deeper with them."

"So, tell him he shouldn't run."

"Veronica would kill me if I did, ditto the Lodges," Archie huffs, "Maybe I could give you something. Maybe you could write about it, and that would make my dad hit pause."

Kat pushes herself off the wall. Had she heard that right? She swallows. Archie was putting himself in danger, yet again, and if her father found out... she pushes the thought out of her mind. For years, Kat had seen what happened to those who dared to cross Hiram Lodge, not many were left in tact.

 

          Shaking her head, she takes a deep breath. Taking a moment to compose herself before knocking on the door. A face as though she hadn't heard Archie betray her father.

" _Jug_ ," She calls, announcing her presence, "Can we talk?"

The boys stand awkwardly, like deers caught in headlights.

"Do you mind, Arch?" She puts on a pleasant smile, leaning against the paper covered desk.

Archie says nothing, only nodding and scooting out of the room, probably headed straight to Veronica.

Another deep breath, Kat perches on a student desk, across from Jughead. He looks tired, fed up. She didn't have to ask why, she already knew.

"I owe you an apology," She breaks the silence, pulling at a loose thread on her jacket, "You were right."

" _Katherine_ _Lodge_ admitting she's wrong?" A smug look creeps across his face, "Am I being Punk'd?"

She chuckles, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him, "Piss off."

"Sweet Pea and Fangs caught me up on everything," Jug smiles, "You made quite the impression."

"You're not mad?"

"No," A feeling of relief rushes over Kat, "I know you're just looking out for us."

Kat smiles, both parties feeling comfortable with the current silence.

"Side note," She pushes herself from the desk, changing the topic, "You _kissed_ my sister?"

Jughead's face reddens as he searches for his words.

"Veronica told me everything," She chuckles.

"Right," He huffs, still full of embarrassment, "Of course she did."

"Betty doesn't know," Kat furrows her brows. They both knew what she was talking about, even if they hadn't talked about it since, "Does she?"

He draws out a breath; "No."

"You can't tell her," Kat says a little too quickly, "Not now, not after the lake house."

"I know."

"Promise me, Jug."

 

Jughead Jones leans against his bike, waving off Kat as she climbs into the black Mercedes Bens. They'd spent the last 3 hours speaking, talking over their issues, their worries. Difficult as it was, she forced herself to bring up Jug's article, and though he disagreed with her point, he understood why she felt scared of the repercussions. For the first time in what felt like months, Kat had her friend back — her Jughead. She hadn't realised just how much she missed him, or how much it had pained her. The worst thing about Jug and Kat was how similar the two were. They were both stubborn as a mule, neither wanted to admit they were wrong. Their emotions often got the better of them, especially when it involved someone they cared deeply about; only worsened when it concerned each other. Had it been anybody else, they would've made up weeks ago, but not these two.

Kat waves back as she closes the car door behind her, greeted by a concerned Sebastian. She furrows her brows.

"You're meant to be distancing yourself from those kinds of people," Sebastian says harshly, reversing out of the parking lot.

"It's just Jughead."

"Jughead Jones," Bash raises an eyebrow, "The kid that's writing a hit-piece on your family?"

"Well—"

"Not the _smartest_ idea, Kat."

There's a military tone in his voice when he speaks. It doesn't exactly put her on edge, but she feels as though she's being scolded.

"He's my friend," She shakes her head, "I trust him."

"A word of advice, Kat," He scoffs, "Don't trust anyone."

Kat huffs, muttering under her breath, "Dramatic."

"A so-called trusted friend of your father's tried to have him killed," He snaps, "It's anything but dramatic."

She stays silent for the rest of the journey, not wanting to hear that condescending tone. Kat understood the worry, of course she did, but Jughead would never harm her.

 

*

 

          Katherine Lodge lays quietly in the middle of her bed, her focus on the crystal chandelier hanging above her. She pushes out a breath, tossing her phone aside, four read and unanswered messages burn into the screen. Sweet Pea still hadn't spoken to her, hadn't contacted her in any form. He's avoiding me. She huffs. It didn't make sense. They'd made up, they were friends... maybe more than friends, and now — nothing.

The cell phone buzzes and she grabs it too quickly. It's not him. She sighs, swiping the screen to unlock it. Why would it be him? Though it wasn't Sweet Pea, an all too familiar Serpent's name pops up on the screen; Fangs. ' _Call_ _me_ _ASAP_ ,' His text reads, short and simple.

The line barely rings twice before the frantic boy answers, "We need to talk, right now."

"We are talking?" Kat's voice cracks, confusion obvious in her voice. On the other side of the line, she hears the Serpent pace.

"In person," His voice is harsh, "Away from your father."

"What's going on Fangs?"

"Toni will be outside in 5," Fangs ignores the question, "Be there."

Katherine doesn't question it, throwing on her boots and jacket, she scans the room for her helmet; she'd finally put it to use. Kat carefully tiptoes out of the apartment, and down the hall. She was only thankful that Sebastian was out with Veronica.

 

          Kat waits as instructed, her shoulders hunched and arms hugging herself from the cold. The February weather bitter as usual. Eventually, the purple haired Serpent pulls up, but she says nothing, only gesturing for Kat to hop on the bike — which she does without question. Apprehensively, she shoves the helmet over her head, arms lightly gripping Toni's waist. They hadn't spoken since the warehouse, Kat wasn't sure if that was going to change. When the bike finally pulls up, she gulps; the Whyte Wyrm.

They both say nothing as they climb off the bike, nor do the speak as they push their way through the bar. She wanted to say something, she wanted to apologise or explain or anything, but she couldn't. A mental block, shame, fear of rejection — she couldn't decide which. Kat takes a deep breath, her focus shifting to the beer stained floor. They approach the group of younger Serpents surrounding a booth. Kat doesn't recognise most of them, but a few stick out; Rizzo and DeSantos, specifically. They face her blank-faced, arms crossed. Whatever had happened, it was serious.

 

"What's going on?" Kat's voice cracks as she finally speaks.

"First things first," Rizzo nods at a blonde Serpent girl. She pushes herself from the table and walks directly towards Kat, a twisted smile on her face.

"Arms out," She commands, patting Kat down. Seconds later, she stops and nods at Rizzo, "She's clean."

"What the hell is going on?" Kat's voice is more authoritative this time.

Rizzo shares a look with DeSantos, but doesn't say anything. The Serpents remain silent, a horrible, deafening silence.

"It's Pea," Toni says slowly, placing a hand on Kat's elbow, "He's..."

"He's in hospital," Fangs pushes passed, slamming himself against the booth. His eyes are dull and tired, dark bags forming under them.

"What?" Is all Kat manages.

"Some guy in a three-piece showed up at his trailer after the big party," Fangs pauses, steadying his breathing, "Threatened him — told him to stay away from you. Hiram Lodge didn't want his daughter involved with the likes of him."

Kat doesn't say anything.

"He didn't take it seriously, I guess," Fangs sighs, taking a second to choose his words, "Until he saw you with the guy at Pop's, looking too friendly."

"Bash threatened him?"

"Bash didn't just threaten him," Fangs grips his teeth, "Last night, he and some friends broke into Pea's trailer; beat him within an inch of his life — said Hiram wished him a speedy recovery."

Kat's breathing quickens, as she searches her brain for some explanation. Surely Bash couldn't have done this. How did he even know about Sweet Pea? Why would he even do this? Was this her fault? She remembers his joke about arranging Pea's funeral — not that she'd even mention his name. Would Jug be next? Her mind flits to his distaste towards the Serpent this afternoon, his overall hostility.

"Is Pea okay?" She pause, forcing herself to focus on the important things, "I mean, obviously he's not okay, but he's breathing  and alive and..."

"He'll be okay," Fangs interrupts her.

"This is all my fault," She doesn't realise she's crying until a tear drops onto her hand, "I put him in danger."

"Kat," Toni grabs Kat's arm, "We've been in worse situations."

"Sweet Pea is on my father's personal hit-list because of me."

          With the realisation of that statement, all trust in her father is gone, and in that moment, she promises herself she won't forgive him. Through all the bad she'd witnessed within her father, this was truly the most evil thing he'd done. She thinks of Veronica and Archie, how her father welcomed him into the family, trusted him with family secrets. Why did she deserve this treatment? What had Kat done to deserve this? She takes a deep breath. From now on, she was done.

 

*

 

          Katherine stands awkwardly at Archie Andrews' door. Was she making the wrong decision? She sighs, suppressing her anxiety. Kat knocks once more, this time more urgently. Shuffling from foot to foot, she awkwardly waits for an answer.

"Kat?" Archie stands dumbfounded as he swings the door open.

"Arch, I really need to speak to you," Kat swallows.

The redhead boy furrows his brows momentarily, pushes the door open further, allowing her to dip into the house. He leads her to the Garage, which was thankfully sound-proofed.

"You don't want your dad to run for mayor?" Kat pries, leaning against his lyric sheet covered desk.

She watches as he awkwardly drums his fingers against his thigh, "I don't know what Veronica's told you—"

"You need to be more careful where and how you talk about my family," Katherine Lodge holds a serious tone, "I heard you and Jug."

"Kat, I—"

"I don't want Fred to run for major, either," Kat interrupts him, "At least, not under my parents control."

Archie furrows his brows, a thoroughly confused look plastered across his face.

"You've witnessed first-hand what it's like to work for my father, and what happens when you cross him or you're no longer useful," She sighs, "Your dad is a good person; I don't want to see him corrupted by my father. I know you don't either."

"Veronica thinks it's the right thing."

"My sister is naïve," Kat scoffs, "Veronica doesn't know how dangerous our father, or our family, is."

His eyes shift to the floor.

"She has no idea that our father had Poutine killed," Or what he did to Pea. Kat takes a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat, "And I'm assuming you haven't told her that André shot that intruder, either?"

"No," He exhales, he knew she was right.

"Jughead's exposé," Katherine takes a deep breath, "I heard you talk about giving him information."

"What do you need me to do?"


	20. Chapter Nineteen

          The Lodge sisters sit silently in their father's office. His angry pacing causing Kat's heartbeat to quicken. She hadn't seen her father this angry in years.

"Jughead Jones is asking questions about the Chock'lit Shoppe," Hiram's voice is loud and intimidating, "Jughead Jones." He slams his hand on the mahogany desk.

"Papá," Katherine gulps, seeing her father this way, knowing what he was capable of, scared her.

"Did Pop Tate keep his mouth shut?" Their mother stands behind them, an unamused tone in her voice.

_"More or less."_

"Then Jughead has _nothing_ ," Hermione rests a hand on her hip.

"No, what he has is someone from our inner-circle feeding him information," Hiram says through barred teeth, "Now the only people that know we own Pop's are the four of us," He pauses looking directly at the twins, "And _Archie Andrews_."

Katherine takes a deep breath, trying not to look so guilty. She catches a glimpse of a very confused Veronica beside her.

"Yes, he's proven his loyalty," Hiram continues, "But whats to say he isn't feeding information to his best pal?"

Kat digs her nails into the palms of her hands. She hadn't thought this through, of course Archie would get the blame.

"What about the McCoys?" Kat tries to through her father off the scent, "They clearly have a vendetta against us."

"It was me," Veronica pipes up as Kat sits awkwardly in her leather chair, her father pacing before her, "Jughead was grilling me about the southside; asking incessant questions about SoDale and Southside High. I had to get him off the scent. So I distracted him with the smallest truth I could."

Kat watches as her father's face turn redder and redder, "Veronica, so help me—"

"That was quick thinking, Ronnie," Kat interrupts her father.

"What?"

"She's right," Hermione stands beside her daughters, "Veronica wisely threw the dog a bone, to keep him from digging a bigger, more controversial one."

"Yes," Veronica smiles sweetly, " _Exactly_."

Hermione nods her head, "Our daughter's gambit bought us the time we need for preemptive damage control."

"Plus, it doesn't sound like Jug is even bothering with that story," Kat adds.

Hiram takes a deep breath, exchanging looks with Hermione, "I hope you are right."

Had she actually let her sister take the fall for her? Of course, Veronica thought Archie was entirely behind it — it made sense. Why would Kat leak private information? Kat sighs, she should've thought this through. In one breath, she preached to Archie just how dangerous her father was, and in another, she commanded him to betray him.

 

Katherine zips her knee-high leather boots, throwing her wool cape coat over her shoulders. She didn't regret it — screwing over her father. He deserved it. He deserved everything he got. She slips her gloves over her fingers, before grabbing her too-full handbag and unlocking the door.

"Where are you going?" Her father calls across the room.

"The hospital," She shrugs, slamming the door behind her before he can answer.

When she arrives in the lobby, she can see Fangs Fogarty outside, leaning against his beaten car. Kat says nothing as she strides passed Sebastian, ignoring whatever comment, question or demand he made. Once outside, she throws her arms around Fangs, whispering thank you as she squeezes him.

 

*

 

          The drive to the hospital is silent. Neither of them knowing exactly what to say. Fangs wouldn't admit it, but Kat knew he blamed her for this — and who wouldn't. Sweet Pea was attacked on her father's orders... if she'd been careful, if she'd avoided the Serpents, this wouldn't have happened. The same logic she'd used at the Warehouse. Kat has been in harms way because of the Serpents, and now Pea was in harms way because of her.

She sighs staring out of the window, "I'm sorry this happened."

He stays silent as he drives, his mind obviously racing. Fangs Fogarty was Sweet Pea's best friend, and had been since diapers. In fact, they were more like brothers; similar in every way, except for Fogarty's welcoming nature. That's what worried her the most. Fangs had always been so happy-go-lucky, always seeing the best in people, but here and now, Kat felt like the most hated woman in Riverdale.

"I pushed him," Fangs eventually speaks, "He pined over you for weeks, and I finally convinced him to go for it."

Kat doesn't know how to respond; Fangs blamed himself as much as she blamed herself.

"Now, he's in hospital," He sighs, not taking his eyes off of the road.

 

          Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime, they arrive at the hospital. Having not spoken for the majority of the drive, there's a hint of animosity in the air. Kat hangs back, allowing Fangs to head on without her — it was only fair, she thought. She sits, head propped up by her hands, trying to figure out what she'd say. How could she explain this to Pea? Part of her wanted to leave there and then. Would he even want to speak to her?

Kat leans back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, her focus shifting to the ceiling. The last time she was here, Fred Andrews was fighting for his life. How long would it be until he was back? Running for mayor with the Lodges put Fred in more danger than she'd like to admit. She knew what her father was capable of, she'd witnessed it first hand — more so with Sweet Pea. She couldn't allow Fred to run with her parents.

 

*

 

          At least half an hour passes before Fangs appears in the waiting room, a soft smile now brushing his face. He sits down beside her, leaning back in the chair and letting out a heavy breath.

"Room 6," Fangs nudges her arm, "He's asking for you."

She mouths _'thank you'_ , pushing herself out of her uncomfortable chair. A little too eager in her strides.

As she reaches the door, she pauses. Kat didn't want to see the mess she'd made. Just the thought of Pea cut and bruised causes her heart to ache. A deep breath, she pushes the door open.

He sits in his bed, staring out of the window; fragile, beaten and bruised. Exactly what she'd feared.

Pea turns to face the doorway, a pained smile, "Hey."

"Hey," Kat mimics, hesitating slightly as she walks over the his bedside. She stands awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"You _can_ sit," He chuckles, gesturing to an area of the hospital bed, "I'm not going to break."

Kat presses her lips together, carefully sitting beside him. Again, she remains silent, guilt flooding over her. This was her fault.

"It's not your fault, Kat," He places a hand on hers. Could he read her mind?

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," She doesn't look him in the eyes, it hurts her too much. It didn't matter what he said, this was her fault. She knew it, he knew it, even Fangs knew it, "I should've stayed away from you... all of you."

"I'm glad you didn't," His voice is soft, "You didn't know this would happen."

"I should've known better," Kat sighs.

"So, what? You'd prefer that we'd never met?" A hurt tone appears in his voice.

"I know what my father is capable of," Kat takes a deep breath, "I shouldn't have put you in harms way."

"You realise I'm a Serpent, right?" He huffs, "And before all of this, we were the ones that put you in harms way."

"It's not the same."

"It is," He retorts, "I should've known better than being involved with someone outside of our circle. Jones should've known better than to involve you in the first place."

Kat remains silent.

"I don't blame you for this," He points to his black eye, "None of this is your fault. Your father was out to get the Serpents long before we hooked up."

Deep down, she knew he was right. He always seemed to be right.

"Now can we drop it?" Pea raises an eyebrow, a small smile on his face.

Hesitantly, Kat returns the smile.

"I brought you some things," She hoists her bag onto bed, rummaging through it, "I'm not sure exactly what you like, so I brought everything."

Kat dumps dozens of assorted candies and chocolates, before returning to the bag. Her hand hovers over the it for a minute, trying to decide if she'd gone over board. She sighs, pulling out her cashmere tartan green blanket, "I didn't want you to get cold."

Kat watches as Pea tries to hold in a laugh, resulting in her doing the same.

"I panicked on what to bring," Kat presses her lips together trying to suppress her laugh.

"You know they're only keeping me in until the morning, right?" He chuckles, "You didn't need to do this."

"You'll thank me when that blanket keeps you warm tonight," Kat rolls her eyes.

"Thank you, Kat," His smile is genuine and warm, and it melts her heart. This boy would be her downfall.

 

*

 

Katherine adjusts her hood, making sure her face is all but covered at she walks towards Jughead's trailer. Once there, she pauses momentarily. Was this a bad idea? Kat takes a deep breath, knocking hard on the trailer door. Within seconds, the familiar figure answers, his eyes tired and scruffy hair covered by his ever-worn beanie.

"Kat?" He furrows his brows, "If you're gonna bug me about the piece I'm writing, I've heard enough of it from Veronica—"

She interrupts him, folding her arms in front of her, "I asked Archie to tell you about Pop's."

Instead of saying anything, Jughead pushes the door open more so, allowing her to duck inside.

"That was a mistake; Archie's under my father's surveillance," Kat hugs herself as she stands awkwardly in the living room, "I should've come straight to you."

Jug narrows his eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you were right about my father," Kat looks at the floor, "I don't trust him, nor do I think he has good intentions for Riverdale."

Jughead exhales, "I knew it."

"Jug, I'm here because I care about you," She sighs, "I need to know that whatever information I give you, it will not be linked back to me. It's bad enough that I own Sunnyside."

"Of course," He nods, as if it was obvious.

"My father has big plans for Southside High," Kat takes a deep breath, "Plans that involve constant back and forth with the warden at Shankshaw Prison."

"Shankshaw?" Jughead repeats.

"That's all I can tell you without digging my own grave," She presses her lips together, "Your father has friends in there. Maybe one of them could get you the information you need."


	21. Chapter Twenty

Katherine Lodge sits comfortably at the dining table, a slice of toast and grapefruit placed in front of her. Despite the ongoings of the night before, the morning was relatively normal. Across from her, Veronica remains silent, lost in thought as she stirs her breakfast tea; clearly still shaken from the break in.

          "Mom," Veronica leans forward, folding her arms, "I've decided something."

Kat momentarily looks up from her grapefruit, recognising the serious tone in her sister's voice.

"I'm happy to do the family's bidding at school," She sighs, "But Archie... Archie is off the table. Completely."

Hermione carefully places her phone on the dining table, "Are you losing your nerve?"

"No," Ronnie shakes her head, "Not even close. But, I am afraid of losing Archie. He's become a pawn on our chessboard, and it's hurting our relationship."

"Veronica," Hermione speaks with a soft, serious voice, "In this business of ours, the women always walk the razors edge."

Kat sips at her breakfast tea, uninterested in her mother's brainwashing propaganda.

"The men are the gangsters, but _us_ — the molls," Hermione continues, "We use our wiles, our cunning. A hand on an elbow, a whisper in an ear, to manage things behind the scenes."

" _Maybe_ ," Veronica's tone is harsh, "But not me, not with Archie."

"Mom, this may be the life you personally chose," Kat finally interjects, "But, you can't just force your ideals onto your children."

"You are right," Hermione raises a brow, "And your sister is right to protect her relationship with Archie."

Katherine quietly sips at her tea. Veronica was right, Archie had become just another pawn on their chessboard, for both her father and Kat. She'd completely disregarded the danger she'd put Archie through by using him to get a message to Jug. Kat leans back in her chair. She wouldn't do it again, for her sister's sake.

The sound of Hermione Lodge's palm slamming against the kitchen top shakes Katherine from her own thoughts. Across the room, her mother mutters profanities as she stares at her phone. She takes a deep breath, presumably plucking up the courage to call Hiram before doing so.

With in half an hour, Hiram Lodge pushes through the door. His face a mixture of concern and displeasure. He shrugs his sports jacket off, draping it over the breakfast bar stool.

"What's wrong?" He furrows his brow as Hermione and Veronica stand.

"We just got a call from our good friend, Warden Jeffries, at Shankshaw Prison," Hermione breaths, an irritated tone in her voice, "Jughead and FP Jones paid a visit to one of FP's cronies. A well informed, loose lipped crony."

"We think they know, _Papá_ ," Katherine anchors her hands on her waist, faking concern, "We think they know everything."

"Which means it's only a matter of time before Jughead aires our dirty laundry to every newspaper that will have him."

"Get Fred and Archie over here, now."

 

*

 

          Katherine leans against the cluttered kitchen cabinets of Sweet Pea's trailer. With the confirmation of his discharge from hospital, Kat headed over straight away. So eager that she had arrived before him. Kat didn't mind, she needed to get out of the Pembroke.

          She pushes the Andrew's Confrontation from her head. She'd never felt as uncomfortable as she did sat across from Archie Andrews, as her father explained his plan to turn Southside High into a 'For Profit, Private Prison'. At least that's what he'd described it as, but Kat knew there was something deeper. Even if she didn't know exactly what that was. Either way, Archie got what he wanted, or at least what he thought he wanted; Fred would no longer run for Mayor under the Lodge's control. But Archie has already sold his soul to the devil, and his name was Hiram Lodge. He'd freed his own father from Hiram's grasp, but he, himself, was still Hiram's toy, and he had to know his place.

Loyalty, _ironically_ , was pretty important to Kat's father, and Archie's decision to stand by the Lodges, even against his own father, would not go unnoticed. Not by her father, and not by his enemies. Kat assumed he'd use this to get out of the Lodge business, but evidently, she was wrong. She felt uneasy at the target she'd placed on her own back. Surely, no matter how deep Archie dug himself into the family business, he wouldn't betray their little secret. But, as she'd recently found, Archie was easily led. Far too easily led.

 

          The groan of the trailer door switches Katherine's focus back to the present. She pushes herself from the counter and into the main area of the trailer, a bruised and wincing Pea shoving himself onto the sofa. Kat rolls her eyes watching him struggle with his bag, the cashmere blanket peaking out of the half-zipped opening.

"Give it here," She chuckles, taking the bag from his reluctant grasp.

"You didn't have to come," He tries and fails to hide his smile.

If Kat was ever asked to liken Sweet Pea to anything, it would be a Pit Bull; a bad reputation and intimidating stature on the outside — a soft, gentle giant in reality.

"I figured you'd want some company," Kat shakes her head, a sincere smile across her face. She gestures to the crumpled Pop's takeaway bag waiting on the dining table, "...and that you'd want something other than hospital food."

His whole face lit up at the words, and Kat didn't blame him. Hospital food was grim, even in the best hospitals imaginable.

Sweet Pea awkwardly pushes himself from his seat, trying to hide his wincing from Kat. _Of course, he had to pretend he didn't feel pain,_ Kat rolls her eyes at the boy. Even now, he tried to keep up his intimidating, tough persona. But that ship had sailed, a long time ago.

He walks slowly towards the dining table, slumping down into the chair. Although the food was now microwaved and not as fresh, due to Sweet Pea taking far longer than Kat had anticipated, he had no problem scoffing it down in minutes.

Kat perches on the chair beside him, trying not to notice the state Bash had left him in. The deep cut on his cheek, just below his right eye, would surely leave a scar. Other than that, there shouldn't be any permanent damage. The busted lip and black eye would heal sooner than later, and so would the bruised ribs. The concussion was the main worry, and the main reason the doctors had kept him in the hospital.

          Initially, he presented issues with his memory; post-traumatic amnesia, Fangs had referred to it as. For the first 24 hours, Sweet Pea was unable to recall the events leading up to his injury, or the immediate events following it. Fangs had witnessed part of the event, hearing shouting and loud bangs coming from Pea's trailer, moments later, Sebastian Castillo — along with two accomplices — stormed out of the trailer. Fangs found Sweet Pea  unconscious and beaten on the floor, the door wide open. Kat didn't ask about the gory details, she didn't want to know anymore than she had to. The guilt still haunting her.

          Kat sighs, trying to shake to image of Sweet Pea beaten into an unconscious state on the floor of this very trailer. She knew that Pea had been lucky. It wasn't the first time someone she'd been involved with had been injured in 'unfortunate circumstances'. Only she hadn't made the connection before.

Kat had all but repressed the memory of Benji, the boy she'd dated for a small amount of time back in New York. Benji Ward had tutored her in french, and after a few weeks, the two started to date; much to her father's dismay. After all, Benji didn't come from a well-off family, especially not an important one, he was a scholarship student; _a mutt at a pedigree school_ , as her father had put it in an arrogant 'intervention'. A week or so later, Benji had been the victim of an unfortunate accident that resulted in him dropping out of Kat's school. Kat hadn't dated since.

 

          "Do I have something on my face?" Sweet Pea nudges her. She turns red, not realising she'd been staring the entire time.

"No," Kat looks at the floor, "Other than the obvious."

Sweet Pea squeezes her hand, not satisfied with the answer, "Then whats wrong?"

"I just..." She tries to find the words, "I know we agreed to drop it, but I can't. This," She gestures to his bruised face, "This would never have happened if we'd stayed away from each other. If I'd ignored you at the corner store. Or it I'd listen to you the day we met, if I'd kept my end of our bargain and never returned to the _Whyte_ _Wyrm_."

"If you'd ignored me the day we met, I'm pretty sure I'd be worse for wear," He raises an eyebrow, "Or at least your _friend_ would be."

Kat doesn't say anything.

She'd all but forgotten Pea's stand-off against Archie; the pure fear she'd felt, followed by the adrenaline. She’d like to say that things were normal before then, but things had never been normal. Even then, she’d recklessly and consistently put herself in dangerous situations; that was a by-product of Riverdale itself.

“Im scared, Pea,” She sighs dropping her gaze to the floor, “ _Clearly_ , I’ve underestimated my father’s power. You’re far from the first person to get hurt because of me, and you won’t be the last.” Kat closes her eyes, she’d never be out of her father’s grasp and she knew it, “I’m the heir to Lodge Industries; I’m expected to be and act a certain way. My father will do whatever it takes to stop me from fraternizing with those he deems _unworthy_.”

"Kat," He squeezes her hand again, willing her to look at him. She sighs, reluctantly meeting his gaze. "This thing between us — whatever it is. I need you to know; I'm in," His tone is nonchalant, "I'm all in."

"Are you sure?"

"More than I've ever been."


End file.
